No me acuerdo de Olvidarte
by princesavespa
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la persona que hizo que tu confianza en el amor se destruya, necesitara de ti para recuperarse de un accidente grave? ¿Dejarías de lado todo el dolor que te trajo solo por hacer "lo correcto"? A esta y muchas preguntas más se enfrentará Bella cuando oiga una noticia que puede llegar a cambiar su vida...para siempre.
1. Un día en familia

- Emmett!- grite corriendo hacia la entrada de casa cuando vi bajar del automóvil a mi hermano mayor.- Te extrañe tanto!-

Si alguien fuera de mi familia me viera tan expresiva, creerían que tengo una hermana gemela "buena". Por lo general no soy tan expresiva, ni efusiva con nadie.

-Hermanita! Yo también!- dijo mientras me alzaba en el aire y me hacía girar. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que amaba con un amor fuera de lógica era a mi hermano mayor. Amaba a mi padre, pero a nadie como a mi hermano. - Estas más enana aún!- dijo soltandome suavemente en el suelo.

-No Emm! Tu estas más alto. Es eso posible?- pregunté mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para entrar a casa.- Papá! llegó Emmett!- grite entrando a la sala.

Hacía algo más de un año que Emmett se había mudado a Seattle para trabajar. Era deportologo, o sea, médico de deportistas. Según Emmett la medicina deportiva servía para obtener los mejores resultados en la práctica competitiva o recreativa de algún tipo de actividad deportiva. Por lo que se encontraba trabajando en la Universidad de donde nos habíamos recibido. Tiene tres años mas que yo, aunque a veces parece mi hermano menor, ya que tengo que cuidarlo como si fuese un niño. Creo que es porque nuestra madre nos dejo siendo muy jóvenes. Yo casi ni la recuerdo, pero Emmett si. Hubieron complicaciones entre mis padres, y, según dice Charlie, no lo resistió. Un día llego del trabajo y nos encontró a Emmett y a mi en la casa de la vecina. Se había ido. Dejo una nota diciendo que volvería, pero luego de más de veinte años, no sabemos nada de ella. Mi padre se quedo conmigo de casi un año, y Emmet de casi cuatro. Fue muy difícil para él seguir adelante, pero, como siempre nos dice, nosotros fuimos su fuerza. Y eso es lo que sembró en mi hermano y en mi. Las cosas siempre nos costaron, pero nunca nos dimos por vencidos. Por eso hoy a los 26 años, Emmett era un gran profesional en su área y yo, con 23, me encontraba dando clases de literatura en el instituto de Forks, donde nunca hubo una profesora tan jóven. Papá siempre decía que eramos su orgullo, pero en realidad, él era el nuestro, y nos impulsaba a dar lo mejor de nosotros. El es el jefe de policía del pueblo, y si bien siempre tuvo mucho trabajo, también se hizo tiempo para cuidar de nosotros. Darnos todo lo que necesitabamos y hacer cosas juntos. Era mi héroe. Lo amaba profundamente. Después de muchos años se había animado a reconstruir su vida y Sue, su esposa actual, era mucho más de lo que podríamos pedir para el. Tuvieron una boda sencilla, pero llena de amor, y hoy tenía dos hermanos más, ya que Sue también era viuda y tenía dos hijos de su matrimonio anterior, Leah y Seth. Son los hermanos menores que, en realidad nunca pedí, pero que hoy amo. Leah esta en el último año del instituto y Seth en el primero de secundaria. Los tengo a los dos de alumnos, pero como tenemos apellidos distintos nadie molesta. Aunque todos saben que somos hermanos del corazón, como decimos siempre. Disfrutaba tenerlos en casa, más ahora que Emmett vivía en la ciudad y lo veía algunos fines de semana al mes.

- Grandote! - grito Seth saltando sobre el para intentar taclearlo.

- Pequeño demonio! Sigue intentandolo y algún día lo lograrás- dijo riendo mientras chocaba las manos con Seth.- Donde esta Lee lee?-

- Lee lee esta tratando de estudiar en la cocina- se escucho de fondo la voz de mi hermana.

-Pero puedes venir a saludar a tu hermano mayor favorito!-

- Niños! ya! 5 minutos juntos y la casa es un griterío- dijo papá bajando. - Hola hijo, que bueno verte- saludo a Emmett.

- Hola papá, lo mismo digo. Los extraño mucho.-

-Y nosotros a ti mi niño- esta vez fue Sue la que contesto- pero estas cada vez más flaco Emmett! Estas comiento bien?- dijo abrazandolo.

La preocupación de Sue me hizo reír, si hay algo que Emmett hacía bien, era comer.

-Hablando de comer... que cocinaste hermosa Sue?- Ya me parecía que estaba muy calmado.

- Oh! He hecho tus pastas favoritas hijo, y una tarta de fresas de postre.- dijo Sue mientras lo llevaba a la cocina.

- Mmm- hizo Emmett mientras se tocaba la panza- Amo estar en casa.-


	2. Duele Respirar

-Bella, vamos, tiene que haber algo más en tu vida que torturar a pobres niños.- dijo Emmett mientras se tiraba en mi cama.

-No torturo niños Emmett, les enseño lo hermoso de la literatura.-

-Eso para mi es torturar.-

-Y tu? no torturas a pobres jóvenes haciendo que ejerciten más o que coman cosas que no les gusta? Eso es torturar querido hermanito.- le dije riendo mientras le arrojaba un almohadon.- Ahora si me permites, debo reprobar este exámen.- dije mientras ponía una F en rojo en el exámen de uno de mis anim... digo alumnos.

- Hey! sin ataques áereos!- grito riendo.- Bells, ven, sientate aqui. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.-

Me levante pesadamente. No le podía decir que no a mi hermano.

-Que pasa grandote- dije sentandome a su lado y poniendo la cabeza en su hombre.

-Nena, te veo mal. A los demás puedes actuarles lo que quieras, pero a mi no. Te conozco desde que tenías horas de vida y sabes que eres todo para mi. No quiero ni puedo verte asi.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Las lágrimas que trago para los demás, salen sin esfuerzo frente a ese hombre enorme y grandioso que tengo por hermano.

- Lo siento Emm... lo intento, de verdad lo intento. Pero no puedo.-

-Lo se pequeña, lo se. Es por eso que me duele. Porque lo intentas. No deberías intentarlo. Deberías poder vivir sin esfuerzos.-

-Pero me duele. Me duele tanto aún Emm. Me duele ir al instituto todos los días y ver a los chicos juntos, como cuando ibamos nosotros. Me duele dar clases en las mismas aulas que compartíamos a veces. Me duele ir al pueblo, ver de lejos a Esme que me mira con dolor y tristeza. Me duele respirar Emm. En este último año, me duele respirar.- solté de golpe con todo el dolor que venía acumulando.

Mi hermano me levanto, y como cuando eramos pequeños, me puso en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba. Era tan grande que me hacía sentir una niña. Y realmente lo necesitaba.

-Bells, si pudiera borrar a golpes todo lo que te pasa, sabes que lo haría. Pero no puedo. Paso, es parte de tu vida, como el abandono de mamá, y debes seguir adelante. Pero no sola. Yo estoy contigo y no me separaré.-

-Pero tu vives lejos Emmett, tienes tu vida, no puedes cuidar de tu hermana para siempre.-

-Puedo y quiero. Y lo de lejos se soluciona. Te vienes a vivir conmigo.-Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada. Basta.-

Me quedé en silencio.

Irme de aqui. Lejos de mi familia. Lejos de su familia.

Lejos de mis recuerdos...


	3. De Cero

Hace un poco más de un año que había terminado con el único hombre, fuera de mi padre y hermanos, que amé. Edward Cullen. Nos conocimos de pequeños. Alice, su hermana y yo, eramos amigas desde jardín de niños prácticamente. Cuando no estaba en casa, me la pasaba en la suya. Eramos inseparables. Ella vivía con sus padres, Esme y Carlisle y su hermano mayor. Siempre fueron la familia perfecta, como la que me hubiese gustado tener desde un principio. Edward y Emmett también eran mejores amigos. Todos estuvimos juntos durante toda la época de estudio secundario, pero cuando fue la hora de ir a la universidad, cada cual tomo caminos distintos. Alice trabajo mucho durante la escuela para poder pagarse un viaje a Paris a estudiar moda y diseño. Si bien sus padres la ayudaron, ella quiso hacer todo con su trabajo. Siempre la admiré por eso.

Emmett y Edward comenzaron sus carreras en la misma universidad, solo que Edward estudió periodismo deportivo, ya que era amante de los deportes como Emm.

Y fue en la universidad cuando finalmente ingresé, que las cosas con Edward cambiaron. Siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos. No los mejores amigos, pero si nos llevabamos bien, charlabamos de vez en cuando, y nos divertíamos, pero creo que en realidad me toleraba porque era amiga de su hermana y hermana de su mejor amigo. Además desde chicos, siempre tuvo novias. No le duraban mucho, pero siempre estaba con alguien. Decir que no es atractivo sería mentir. Era uno de los hombres mejores parecidos que hubiese visto. Alto, no muy musculoso, pero si tonificado, con el cabello color entre rubio y bronce y dueño de unos ojos verdes preciosos. Además de ser educado y simpático. Su madre lo hubiese asesinado sino. Esme era el colmo de la educación. He aprendido muchas cosas de ella. Ha sido una segunda mamá.

Cuando comencé a estudiar mi carrera, en una de las materias, Comunicación, Edward estaba como ayudante. Nos vimos allí luego de casi tres años sin cruzarnos prácticamente y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo. Emmett estaba muy estresado a causa de sus notas, ya que para poder mantener la beca que tenía, sus notas debían permanecer muy altas, por lo que Edward pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, hablando de la materia, de los profesores y de la familia, siempre de la familia. Fue asi como empecé a sentir cosas por el. En realidad creo que siempre me gusto, pero no le había dado demasiado lugar. Yo no sabía si el tenía novia, porque no lo había visto con nadie, pero eso con el, no era una certeza.

Una vez hubo una fiesta, a la que Emm no iría, en la que Edward se ofreció a acompañarme. Esa noche, luego de divertirnos mucho y reír como hacia mucho no la hacia, me acompaño a mi habitación y nos besamos. Fue un beso muy tierno y especial. A partir de ahí comenzamos a salir. A Emmett no le agradaba demasiado que Edward saliera con su hermanita, porque conocía su historial, pero Edward y yo lo ignoramos.

Ellos terminaron sus carreras, Emmett consiguió trabajo en Seattle y Edward volvió a Forks para escribir en el diario locarl. Nada muy grande, pero para empezar servía.

Nuestra relación, que llevaba meses, continuaba sobre ruedas. Su familia estaba feliz de vernos juntos, Alice me llamaba hermanita y tanto Esme como Carlisle decían que no podia haber mejor mujer que yo para su hijo. Me sentía en las nubes. Estaba de novia con un hermoso hombre, con una gran familia a la que amaba desde pequeña y mismo mis padres estaban satisfechos. Todo iba perfecto.

Edward había recibido, finalmente, una oferta de trabajo en Washington DC. Si bien era relativamente cerca, no podríamos vernos con tanta frecuencia mientras yo estuviese estudiando.

Compró un departamento cerca de su trabajo, y algunos fines de semana iba a quedarme con el, aunque con su trabajo era difícil pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Yo ya imaginaba que cuando terminará los estudios, buscaría empleo allí y me iría a vivir con el. Lo extrañaba y no soportaba tenerlo lejos.

El día de mi graduación, no pudo viajar porque tenía una entrevista que esperaba hace tiempo, por lo que apenas me dieron el diploma, decidí darle una sorpresa y viajar para verlo.

Tenía las llaves del departamento, así que subí y entre despacio para sorprenderlo.

Si alguien me decía que iba a encontrar lo que encontré, me hubiese reído por considerarlo absolutamente imposible. Pero no. No hizo falta que me lo dijeran porque lo vi.

Durmiendo, desnuda, en la cama de MI novio, había una rubia impresionante. Serían las 10 de la mañana, ya que viaje temprano. Sin hacer ruido, comencé a buscar a Edward por la casa y no estaba.

Pero sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota que decía " Irina, me fui a trabajar. Desayuna lo que quieras. Cuando te vayas, solo cierra la puerta, el portero ya sabe que hacer. Nos vemos."

No necesite más. Siempre creí en las oportunidades para explicar. Claramente ya no hacía falta.

Como llegué, tome mis cosas y me fui. Cuando estaba saliendo tuve una idea. Volví a entrar, fui hasta el enorme espejo que tenía en la habitación y con mi labial escribí:

"Edward, vine a verte para darte la sorpresa. De más esta decir que la sorprendida fui yo. Espero que tengas una buena vida, porque ya estas fuera de la mía. No se te ocurra llamarme. Isabella"

Al salir del departamento deje mi corazón allí, ya que sabia que nunca más iba a poder amar a nadie como a ese bastardo.

Cuando llegué, tuve un ataque de nervios que me duro mas de tres días, para luego entrar en lo que los médicos llaman catatonia. Durante semanas fui incapaz de hablar. Hasta que Emmett llego golpeado y me dijo que le había dado a Edward la paliza que sabía que yo le quería dar, pero que no podía por mi tamaño. Lloré viendo a mi hermano así, a mi padre preocupado a Sue y los niños asustados. No podía seguir asi. Ahi me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida. Me levanté, me preparé, fui al instituto y comencé una suplencia en literatura, con la que luego continúe al renunciar el titular.

No volví a cruzarme con los Cullen. Edward me llamo, vino a verme, y quiso que "terminaramos bien por el cariño que nos tenían nuestras familias". No le volví a hablar, ni a Esme y Carlisle. Con la única que intercambiaba mails era con Alice. Era mi mejor amiga, no podía correrla así de mi vida.

Así fue el último año de mi vida. Triste. Nunca fui muy alegre, pero desde que estaba con Edward, todo era distinto.

Ahora volví a ser esa persona seria y estricta que alguna vez había sido. Pero ahora era peor. Ya no sentía amor por nadie que no fuera mi familia. No se si podría volver a confiar en un hombre de nuevo.

-Bells... Tierra llamando a Bella!- dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba la mano delante del rostro- estas bien?-

-Si Emm, solo estaba... recordando.-

-Bella, no quiero que recuerdes, quiero que hagas tus valijas y te vayas conmigo. Ya hablé con papa y Sue. Ellos también creen que es lo mejor.-

-Ya no me quieren rondando por aquí verdad? - le dije aún llorosa.

- No pequeña! Sabes que no! -dijo mientras me abrazaba- Solo que quieren verte mejor Bells, y aquí no va a poder ser. A papá le va a costar mucho, Sue y los niños te extrañarán, pero es lo mejor para ti.

Tiene razón. No puedo seguir viviendo aqui con tantos recuerdos.

- Bien Emm. Dejame hablar con la escuela y vere que puedo hacer.-

El siguiente domingo estaba terminando de poner las cosas en el auto de Emmett. Quisiera o no, no podía seguir siendo una carga en mi casa. Y Emm tenía razón. Si quiero mejorar necesito dejar este lugar, junto a todos mis recuerdos felices y tristes.

Necesito volver a empezar de cero.


	4. La nota que lo cambia todo

EDWARD POV

-Edward! Deja todo lo que estas haciendo! Conseguí la nota, para ahora mismo!- me grito a mi amigo/fotógrafo mientras juntaba las cámaras.

- Lo has conseguido?- pregunté acercándome hacia donde estaba.

- Ya ves que si Whitlock puede eso y mucho más! - contesto riendo.

Desde que había conseguido este empleo, me desvivía por conseguir las entrevistas más difíciles. En este medio cuesta mucho hacerse un nombre y un lugar, pero con mucho esfuerzo lo fui logrando y hoy, después de un año, estaba entre los periodistas deportivos gráficos más reconocidos en el ambiente. La fórmula? Que nada ni nadie te mueva de tus metas. Y tener al lado a una persona igual de fría que uno. Cuando se trataba de ir a por algo, con Jasper eramos el equipo imparable.

Así logramos la entrevista con el corredor de autos más popular de los últimos años, Brad Cooper. Era un hombre de unos 45 años, que había resurgido luego de estar fuera de las pistas por un accidente muy grande, durante 20 años. Su manager no dejaba que de entrevistas. Pero con un poco de presión y la promesa de la primera página durante las próximas dos semanas, Jazz consiguió la exclusiva. Además, mi amigo tenía algo así como un don cuando de convencer gente se trataba. No se como hacía, pero era muy persuasivo.

Prendí la radio mientras conducía hacia al autodromo. Jasper venía detrás en su auto, ya que luego de hacer la nota, cada uno iría a su casa.

Estaba cerca cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta. No le presté atención hasta que paré en el semáforo. Y enseguida sentí una puntada en el estómago. Era la canción que sonaba cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

Habíamos salido de la fiesta, la acompañé hasta la puerta de su habitación, y alguien estaba torturándose con música romántica a todo volumen. Recuerdo que me reí porque Bella dijo que no entendía como, si estabas deprimido, ese estilo de música podía levantar tu ánimo. Reimos, pero luego nos quedamos callados, y la besé.

Escuché bocinas y aceleré. No podía pensar en eso. Esa etapa de mi vida había terminado. Bella pertenecía a mi pasado. Si bien siempre me sentí mal por lo que paso con Irina, a largo plazo fue lo mejor. Si la relación seguía... no se si iba a poder terminarla.

-Fue lo mejor Edward, no necesitas esto ahora.- me dije mientras bajaba de mi auto. - Esta es tu vida ahora.- Y así quería que se quedara.

- Así es chico, cuando quieres algo, y sabes que no lo puedes tener, se convierte en tu obsesión. Mi obsesión era volver a las pistas, y ya ves. Aquí estoy. Y para quedarme.- concluyó Brad Cooper.

- Genial Brad, con eso terminamos.- Le dije mientras apagaba el grabador.- Muchas gracias por recibirnos.-

- No chicos, gracias a ustedes por interesarse en un viejo.- contesto riendo.

-Un viejo? Te he visto conducir Brad, muchas veces, créeme, no creo que seas solo "un viejo".- le rebatí.

-Te gusta la velocidad Edward?- preguntó.

-Si le gusta? El hombre es un desquiciado. Conozco poca gente que conduzca tan rápido como el. Por eso yo viajo solo.- respondió Jasper fingiendo terror.

-Bueno chico, si te gusta la velocidad, porque no das una vuelta con mi bebe? - pregunto señalándome su auto. Estaba teniendo una epifanía. Conducir un auto de carreras era uno de mis más grandes sueños.

- De verdad?- contesté poniéndome de pie inmediatamente- claro!- parecía un niño emocionado.

Fuimos hacia el auto, me senté en el asiento de cuero, mientras Brad me daba algunas indicaciones, que, debo confesar, escuche a medias.

- Cuando dobles, recuerda desacelerar Edward, sino el auto irá contra la banquina.-

- No te preocupes Brad, no dañare a tu bebe.- dije riendo.

- Oh, no. No hay manera que dañes a mi bebe. Esta construido casi como un tanque de guerra. Me preocupas tu.- señalo seriamente.- Ajústate el cinturón. Te va cómodo?- pregunto.

La realidad es que estaba bastante flojo, pero ya no quería perder tiempo.

-Si, esta todo genial. Jazz!- Lo llame.- Asegúrate de sacar varias fotos de esto amigo!-dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Puse en marcha esa máquina increíble y aceleré.

La sensación era increíble.

120kmh

130 kmh

!50 kmh

Era más de lo que podía imaginar.

Estaba completamente extasiado con la velocidad a la que estaba conduciendo, cuando llegue a la segunda curva. Quise desacelerar, pero ya estaba doblando, perdí el control y el auto comenzó a girar alocadamente.

-Demonios! - Grite antes de intentar frenar, pero no podía pisar el freno a causa de las vueltas que daba el auto.

El auto comenzó a derrapar hasta que pude pisar el freno y frenar en seco.

Lo que no calculé es que el cinturón de seguridad me quedaba grande, bastante grande, lo suficiente como para no detener el golpe en la cabeza que me dí contra el volante haciendo que pierda el conocimiento inmediatamente.


	5. Misión imposible? No! Suicida diría!

ALICE POV

_Un mes después_

__- Mamá!- grité mientras corría hacia ella.- Es verdad? Se despertó?-

-Si hija, esta despierto gracias a Dios.- dijo mi madre abrazandome y llorando. - Finalmente se despertó. Pero el doctor dice que tenemos que ir de a poco. Aún no se sabe cuan dañado esta.-

Hace un mes mi hermano Edward tuvo un accidente.

Yo me encontraba trabajando en París cuando sucedió. Vivo allá desde que terminé el instituto. Hice la carrera de diseño de modas y ahora trabajo con una diseñadora renombrada. Pero apenas me enteré del accidente de mi hermano deje todo y volví. No podía estar lejos de mi familia.

Este mes fue insoportable. Edward llegó con una contusión muy grande en su cabeza.

Al parecer el cinturón de seguridad no era lo suficientemente ajustado para el, y cuando frenó, golpeó su cabeza contra el volante.

Cuando lo sacaron estaba inconsciente. Y no volvió a despertarse.

Desde que llegué paso mis días aquí con el. Mamá tiene que ocuparse de su negocio y papá, al ser médico, pasa la mayor parte del día aquí, pero lo que yo vengo a la mañana y me voy tarde, a la noche. Todos los días. No soportaba verlo así, tan quieto. Sin hacer bromas, y molestar con sus ataques de mal humor. Aunque este último año no estuvimos tan apegados como siempre. Si bien yo estaba en París, nos mandabamos mails casi todos los días, nos llamabamos por teléfono. Siempre sabíamos uno del otro. Pero después de lo de Bella... me costó mucho poder entenderlo. Pero era mi hermano, lo amaba, y aunque no compartiera lo que hizo, siempre estaría cerca de el. Tanto como el me dejara.

- Se despertó?- preguntó Jasper mientras venía corriendo hacia nosotras.

- Si querido, pero aún no lo vimos.- Respondió mi madre saludando al amigo de mi hermano.

El también había estado cada día desde el accidente. De hecho, el fue quien lo ingresó y llamo a mis padres. Parecía una buena persona, pero no tenía la cabeza para pensarlo.

-Esme, Alice acabo de ver a Edward- dijo mi padre.- Ah, hola Jasper.- dijo tendiendole la mano.

- Carlisle, como esta?- preguntó Jasper.

- Los signos vitales están bien. No presenta grandes complicaciones a simple viste. -

-Esta despierto ahora? Hablaste con el?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Si, esta despierto. Me preguntó que hacía aquí, que le había pasado y le dije que había tenido un accidente que ya le explicaríamos. No quise entrar en demasiados detalles, no se cuan afectado puede estar.- De pronto vi a mi padre cansado, muy muy cansado. Este mes fue espantoso, para todos nosotros, pero para mis padres más.

-Podemos pasar?- pregunté.

-Si Alice, creo que sería bueno. -

Entramos a la habitación. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward?- preguntó mamá-

-Hola mamá- dijo sonriendo

-Oh Edward hijo!- dijo acercandose para abrazarlo- como te sientes?-

-Bien... en general. Solo me siento cansado. -

-Que susto nos diste hijo.- lo reto mi madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo sé mama... creo- respondió riendo.- Y tu pequeña, no vas a saludarme?- preguntó mientras me tendía una mano.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos sin parar. Me acerqué despacio y lo abracé con fuerza.

-La próxima vez, te mato yo entendiste?- le dije llorando en su hombro.

-Espero que no la haya enana!- contestó riendo.

-Más te vale.-

Mamá se sentó en la silla al lado de el, mientras yo me sentaba a los pies de su cama.

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, durante unos minutos hasta que pregunto:

- Alice, Bella esta en la universidad?-

Mi madre y yo nos miramos.

-No Edward, porque preguntas?- le conteste con cautela.

- Porque no esta aquí... Hace cuanto estoy internado?-

Ahora miré a mi padre.

- Un mes hijo- le respondió.

-Un mes? Y Bella ha venido?-

-Edward- le dije de pronto- porque estaría Bella aqui?-

-Como porque Alice? Es mi novia! No debería estar aquí si tuve un accidente y casi muero?- preguntó incorporándose - Que esta pasando? - dijo poniendose más nervioso.

- Hijo, debes calmarte.- Dijo mi padre poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Dime, que es lo último que recuerdas?-

-No se...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y pasandose la mano por el cabello- algo de el cumpleaños de Emmett. Puede ser? El accidente fue después de eso verdad?-

-Si Edward, fue después, mucho después.- respondi. A decir verdad hacía bastante que no veía a Emmett.

- Bueno... mis recuerdos están algo confusos, pero recuerdo haber hablado contigo Al, haberte pasado con Emmett y por último con Bella y luego irnos a una fiesta. -

Me puse a pensar en esa ocasión. Creo que había sido hacía algo más de un año y medio. Antes que ellos rompieran. No sabía que decir, por lo que miré a mi padre.

Estaba por responderle cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó Jasper.- Edward amigo! Que susto me diste!- dijo yendo hacia la cama de mi hermano.- Te dije que esa forma tuya de conducir era peligrosa.-

- Disculpa- dijo mi hermano mientras lo miraba extrañado.- Te conozco?-

Ahora si todos lo miramos extrañados.

-Ed, soy Jasper. Tu amigo desde hace algo más de un año.- le dijo mirandonos a nosotros- Vamos hombre! No estamos para chistes!-

- Disculpame Jasper pero no creo conocerte. Alice- me llamó- Al, por favor, puedes avisarle a Bella que desperté. Necesito verla.-

-Edward, no puedo llamar a Bella.- Le dije seriamente.

-Alice...- interrumpió mi padre.

- No papá, déjala. Por qué no puedes llamarla?- insistió Edward.

- Porque hace más de un año que ella y tu rompieron.- respondí.

-No. Eso no es posible. Alice, eso no es posible.- dijo sentandose en la cama y mirándome desencajado. - Por qué dices eso? Bella y yo jamás romperíamos.-

-Edward, tienes que calmarte hijo, acuéstate y llamaré a la enfermera para que te de algo de tomar.-

-No papá no quiero nada. No entiendo nada! Que está pasando?-

- Tranquilo Edward, ahora debes descansar, ya te explicaremos todo.-

Mamá, Jasper y yo nos quedamos parados sin articular palabra.

Entró la enfermera, e inyectando algo en el suero de Edward logró que se durmiera al instante.

-Salgamos- dijo mi padre.- Llamaré a un neurólogo.- se dió da vuelta y fue a hablar con alguien.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Ninguno hablaba. Cuando volvió mi padre le dije

-Papá? Crees que fue muy malo que le dijera lo de Bella?-

-No lo sé Alice. Debemos ver que dice el médico.-

Luego que el médico de Edward saliera de la habitación con mi padre y se despiediera de nosotros, papá nos guío hacia su oficina.

- Carlisle, puedes decirnos que pasa con Edward, por favor!-

- Tranquila cariño, el esta bien. Vimos las placas con el neurólogo. En apariencia, esta todo en órden. No presenta ninguna lesión grave. -

-Pero no recuerda haberse peleado con Bella. Ni a Jasper.- dije mirándo al amigo de mi hermano que parecía realmente angustiado.

- Por eso los traje aquí. Llegamos a la conclusión que lo que Edward tiene es una amnesia lacunar, es decir que hay una parte, un período de tiempo, que es como si se hubiese borrado de su memoria. Como vimos, a nosotros nos recuerda bien, no tiene problemas para hilar palabras, con lo cual es claro que no tiene problema para evocar recuerdos. Pero parece que todo lo ocurrido de aqui a casi dos años atrás lo tiene borrado. Es por eso que tampoco te recuerda Jasper.- dijo mirándolo.

- Menos mal... pensé que algo iba mal- respondió sonriendo.

-Claro que algo va mal idiota, mi hermano no recuerda nada su vida desde hace dos años, ni lo que le hizo a Isabella y está pidiendo verla!- le dije enojada- que vamos a hacer con eso papá?-

-Bueno hija, eso es otro tema. Le comenté al médico el episodio que tuvo al hablarle de Isabella. Claramente su mente no esta listo para asumir su ruptura.-

- Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Según el Dr. Miller, es conveniente para estimular su memoria, mantener las cosas iguales hasta donde recuerda y, de a poco, ir introduciendo recuerdos nuevos. Alice, tu sigues hablando con Isabella?-

-Que? - exclamé- Papá me estas pidiendo que llame a mi amiga, después de no verla durante mas de tres años, para decirle que el ex novio, que la engaño, no recuerda haberse peleado con ella?-

-Si Alice, es exáctamente lo que te estoy pidiendo.-

Estaba jodida. Conociendo a Bella, eso seria imposible.


	6. Washington

EMMETT POV

-Bien, entonces puedo pensarlo?-

-Claro Sr. Swan. Pero debe saber que esta es una gran oportunidad para un jóven como usted. Perdóneme la pregunta personal pero ¿Es usted casado?-

- No aún Sr. Michaels.-

- Mejor aún. Esta libre para decidir. Bien Emmett, no le quito más tiempo. Tomese su tiempo, pienselo, y respóndame lo antes posible. Le repito, con una recomendación como la suya, estmos ansiosos de tenerlo entre nosotros.-

- Sr. Michales, no tengo palabras para agradecerle, realmente es una gran oportunidad. Lo pensaré y le responderé a la brevedad.- dije cortando la comunicación.

Acababa de llamarme uno de los preparadores físicos de los Washington Nationals, el equipo de beisbol mas importante de Washington, para ofrecerme un puesto como uno de los médicos especialistas adjuntos para el equipo.

En la universidad, fui ayudante de cátedra en una materia debido a mis notas y a tener una excelente relación con el profesor a cargo el . Fue mi mentor durante toda mi carrera. Había sido preparador físico en las grandes ligas. Michales, a quien conocía desde sus años entrenando, le preguntó si conocía alguien para el puesto y Addams me recomendó. Es un salto impresionante para mi carrera. Es un puesto suplente por el momento, pero con grandes posibilidades de quedarme.

Pero no puedo decidirlo solo. Debo hablar con mi hermana.

Estaba acostado en el sillón, aún con el teléfono en la mano cuando entro Bella.

- Emm? - pregunto al no verme- estas en casa?-

-Si Bells, estoy aqui- dije levantando la mano para que venga al lado mío.- Como te fue?- le pregunté sentandome.

- Horrible Emmett. Nadie quiere emplearme debido a mi "falta de experiencia en salones grandes". No importa que este altamente calificada para hacerlo, ni la nota de recomendación del Instituto de Forks.- soltó frustrada sentandose a mi lado.- A ti que tal?-

- Bells, acaban de llamarme de los Washington Nationals para ofrecerme un empleo.- le dije de golpe. No servía darle vueltas al asunto.

Abrió sus grandes ojos y me miro.

-Eso es excelente Emm!- grito abrazandome.- Cuentamelo todo!-

Le relate mi charla con el Sr. Michaels entera.

- Genial hermanito! Y que harás?- pregunto.

- Que haremos, querras decir.- respondí pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros.- Porque a donde sea que vaya, te vienes conmigo Bells.- Eso estaba decidido.

- No Emmett. De ninguna manera. Es tu oportunidad. No vas a ir llevando a tu hermanita por todos lados. No voy a atarte de ninguna manera.- dijo poniendose de pie y caminando por todos lados, como hace cada vez que algo la enoja.

- Isabella.- la llamé poniéndome de pie.- La única manera que yo acepte este empleo es si tu te vas conmigo. En Seattle quizás no este lo que estas buscando, pero quien te dice que en Washington...-

- Washington Emmett? Estas escuchando lo que dices? Edward vive allí!- me interrumpió mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- De todos los lugares que hay en el país, allí debe ser!-

Hay veces que soy más estúpido de lo que creo que en realidad soy. Edward vive allí. Claro que no va a querer ir.

- Pero Washington es gigante Bella. Las posibilidades de encontrarte con el son mínimas. -

- Si Emmett? Y que me dices de tus posibilidades? Es periodista deportivo, no crees que estará en los partidos? Y que hay si lo ves? Lo golpearas de nuevo? No puedo vivir con ese miedo Emmett. No es sano para mi. - La pequeña tenía un punto.- Además con mi suerte, seguramente vivamos en la casa de al lado.- añadió. No pude evitar reír.

- Bells, vamos a pensarnoslo si? Yo no tomaré ese trabajo si tu no vienes conmigo. Además, quien cuidará de mi? Necesito a mi hermanita conmigo!- le dije haciendo puchero.

- Emm... te amo, pero no se si podré...- la interrumpí.

- Eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco Bella, claro que podrás. Pero no te presionaré. Es tu vida también y puedes decidir. No quiero irme si tu no vienes, eres mi hermana y quiero tenerte conmigo.- No iba a presionarla. Debo admitir que me sentía un poco cobarde y egoísta queriendo persuadir a mi hermana menor para que se vaya conmigo. Pero es que siempre había sido así. A pesar de tener a papá, ella siempre fue mi responsabilidad.

- Lo pensaré Emm. Te lo prometo.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Ahora, vamos a ver que cocinamos si?-

- Claro Bells- le dije tomándole la mano y dándole un beso. Por momentos la veía tan pequeña. Me dolía verla sufrir.

Si nos ibamos a Washington, me iba a asegurar que ese cretino no se la cruzara. Ni por accidente.


	7. La llamada

Estaba acostada en mi cama sin poder dormirme. Después de hablar con Emmett la cabeza no deja de girarme. Por un lado estaba la oportunidad de mi hermano. Era única. Y realmente quería que lo acompañe. Visto de afuera seguramente se vería raro que un hombre grande lleve a su hermanita a todos lados. Pero solo nosotros sabíamos lo que nos había costado salir adelante siempre, y cuanto nos necesitabamos. Y por otro lado estaba el hecho que "el" viviera allí. Realmente no lo quiero ver. Se que Washington es grande y que las posibilidades que yo me crucé con Edward son mínimas. Pero Emm si. El podría verlo en los partidos.

Suspiré sonoramente. No me podría dormir sin saber lo que haría.

- Bella- me dije- no puedes dejar que ese hombre destruya todo en tu vida.- Me puse de pie y me pare en la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano. Escuchaba la tele, por lo que seguramente este en la misma situación que yo.

- Emm?- Golpee llamandolo- Puedo pasar?-

- Claro hermanita, entra-

Entre y me tire a su lado en la cama, como cuando eramos niños.

- Emmett...-

-Que pasa Bells?- pregunto abrazandome y tirándome sobre su pecho.

- Nos vamos a Washington.-

- Estas segura pequeña?- dijo incorporándose y mirándome.- No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras Bells. Estaba pensando que podría viajar solo, y luego si quieres, puedes venir. Ya no puedo llevarte hacia todos lados, tu tienes tu vida...- lo interrumpí.

- Emmett, tu siempre has hecho todo por mi. Papá hizo una gran parte, pero el que me hacia reír siempre que lloraba, el que me acompaño en cada instancia que tuve que atravesar fuiste tu. Es hora de devolverte un poco de todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano. Asi que no se habla mas.- le dije abrazándolo.

- Te quiero Bella. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- Estaba feliz. Eso bastaba para mi.

- Lo se, lo se... por eso mañana te toca hacer el desayuno.- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla y yendome a dormir.- Hasta mañana grandote.-

- Hasta mañana pequeña.-

Salí de su habitación y me acosté en mi cama. El sueño me venció inmediatamente. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

ALICE POV

- Están locos. Ustedes estan locos. No tengo idea como hacer eso.- Le dije a mi padre cuando entrabamos en casa. Mamá se había quedado en el hospital con mi hermano, quien permanecería sedado hasta que pudiese dar con Bella. Casa, era raro llamar "casa" al lugar que habían comprado mis padres. Cuando Edward se mudó aquí, mi madre no soportó seguir viviendo solos en Forks, por lo que cerraron la casa allí y compraron una mas pequeña pero igual de acogedora en Washington. La idea era no invadir a Edward, pero que estuviese cerca. Mi madre es una persona muy especial cuando se trataba de nosotros. Si por ella fuera, viviríamos todos en la misma casa hasta el día que nosotros tengamos nietos. Cuando ella amaba... amaba, y no tenía límites. Cuando Bella y Emmett llegaron a casa, fueron dos hijos más para ella. Le dolió muchísimo cuando se alejaron de la familia.

Eso es algo que nunca entendí. Si el error había sido de Edward ¿porque se habían alejados de todos? Al menos a mi me escribía seguido, pero se que mi madre los extrañaba. Creo que el dolor de Bella era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Lo que me trae de vuelta aquí. Como llamar a mi mejor amiga para pedirle esto.

- Mira Alice, sabes que quiero a Isabella como si fuera otra hija. Se lo que le estamos pidiendo y también se que es algo más allá de lo que podemos manejar. Pero Edward necesita de ella para poder retomar su vida normalmente.- argumentó mi padre.

- Lo se papá. Lo entiendo. Racionalmente lo entiendo. Pero emocionalmente es otra cosa.-

-Alice?- preguntó Jasper ¿Cuando había llegado aquí?- Puedo preguntarte que fue lo que paso con Isabella?-

- Como? Eres el nuevo mejor amigo de mi hermano y no sabes lo que le hizo?- pregunté enfadada. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no me agradaba mucho. El pobre no había hecho nada.

- Nunca me hablo de lo que paso entre ellos. Solo se que existe alguien llamado Isabella a quien Edward nombra en situaciones especiales como cuando escucha alguna canción, o cuando accidentalmente tira algo y dice "esto es tan Bella". Pero la realidad es que cuando le pregunté me dijo que era alguien de su pasado, nada más. Asumí que sería alguien a quien quiso o quiere mucho, por la manera que se pone cuando habla. -

- Y como se pone?- pregunté.

- Es extraño. Primero sonríe y luego toda la alegría se le va de la cara para dar paso a la melancolía.- Vaya! Era muy observador. Pero eso no disminuía mi enojo.

- Quieres saber lo que hizo? - le pregunté elevando la voz.

-Alice...- comenzó mi padre.

- No papá, no lo defiendas, es tu hijo, también con ese error.-

- Lo se hija, pero es algo entre tu hermano y Bella, nosotros no debemos meternos.-

- Entre mi hermano y Bella? En serio papá? Y quien debe llamarla para decirle lo que necesitamos? - dije elevando aún más la voz.- Sabes que hizo el tarado de mi hermano? La engaño con una cualquiera. Eso es lo que hizo. Bella entro un día a su departamento y vió a una mujer durmiendo en su cama desnuda. No hay que ser adivino para saber lo que sucedió, verdad?- estaba exasperada.- Ahora, si me disculpan, ire a prepararme mentalmente para llamar a MI mejor amiga.- y diciendo esto me fui a la cocina.

- Tiene carácter verdad?- escuche que le preguntaba Jasper a mi padre.

- Tu no has visto nada muchacho.- le dijo riendo.- Pero tiene razón. Esto ya no es una cuestión solo de Bella y Edward. Esto es algo familiar. Y lo que le toca hacer a Alice, es algo verdaderamente difícil.-

- Tan complicada es Isabella?-

- Peor Jasper. Creeme. Como esta todo en el diario...-

Deje de escuchar la conversación y me dispuse a llamar a Bella.

- Respira Alice. Tu puedes hacerlo. Te enfrentaste a peores cosas. Ahora, toma ese teléfono y llama a Bella.- me di ánimos. Siempre había logrado todo lo que me proponía, no importa lo difícil que fuera. Esta no sería la excepción.

Tomé mi celular y marque.

- Solo espero que no haya cambiado el número.-

Sono una, dos, tres y a la cuarta vez atendió.

- Hola?- dijo Bella del otro lado. Uff... al menos era el mismo número. Una buena y mala noticia.

-Hola Bella! - dije emocionada.

-Alice! Hola!- dijo del otro lado.

- Como esta mi mejor amiga del mundo?!- Ok, quizás demasiado emocionada.

- Bien Al, que gusto oirte. Te extraño enana!- respondió.

- Yo también Bells, demasiado.- Y era verdad. Es mi hermana del alma, claro que la extraño.

- Me estas llamando desde París?- preguntó.

- No Bells, estoy en casa. Tu? Donde estas?- Se oía mucho ruido del otro lado. Sería mejor ir tanteando el terreno.

- Pues... En este momento, viajando.-

-Si? De vacaciones?- Dios! Que no se este yendo lejos!

- Emmett consiguió un trabajo nuevo, y yo decidi acompañarlo.-

- Eso es excelente Bella!- Demonios.- Y dónde es?- Vamos!

- Es en...- suspiro fuertemente- Washington.

SI! Bingo! No podía creer tener tanta suerte!

- Eso es aún mejor Bells!- grite emocionada!- A que no adivinas donde estoy?-

- No lo se Al, se supone que la adivina eres tu.- contesto riendo.

- Es cierto, soy yo. Estoy en Washington! No es maravilloso?-

- Eh... si... claro Al, es maravilloso.- Contesto dubitativamente.

- Cuando llegas?- le pregunté. Ya que vendría a vivir aquí, debería hablar con ella.

- No lo se, Emm?- pregunto- Cuanto falta para llegar a Washington?-

De fondo se escucho la voz de Emmett.- Estamos conduciendo hace casi dos días, así que creo que nos faltará medio día mas.- extrañaba la voz de Emmett.

- Saludalo de mi parte Bells. Dile que lo extraño mucho.-

- Dice que el también te extraña Al.- Que bueno que me quisieran. Al menos por ahora.- Pasaba algo Alice?- me preguntó. Y la adivina era yo no?

- Si Bella. Pasa algo. Pero necesito hablar contigo en persona. No es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono.-

- Estas bien? Esta tus padres bien?- preguntó insistentemente. Pero no por Edward. Y yo que pensé que tenía suerte...

- Estoy bien, pero no estamos bien. Por favor Bells. No quiero decirtelo por teléfono. Prometeme que me avisarás cuando llegues.- Pedí.

- Si Alice, te prometo que cuando llegué y me instale te llamaré para vernos.-

- Gracias Bella. No sabes cuanto ansío verte.-

- Yo también Ali-

- Me llamas si? -

- Si. Te quiero Alice. Siempre te quise, y sabes que siempre te querré, verdad?- Hacía mucho que no me decía eso. Seré tonta, pero me emociono.

- Y yo a tí. Nos vemos pronto.- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando colgué tenía una sensación agridulce. Por un lado hablé con mi mejor amiga que tanto quiero y extraño y por otro, siento que la voy a defraudar cuando le pida este favor.

Pero es mi hermano. Y aunque yo me enoje con el, lo vale.


	8. Y así fue como me volví loca por complet

Había una sola palabra para describir la casa que le habían proporcionado a Emmett:

-WOW- dijimos al unísono cuando entramos.

Era enorme. Sobretodo si se tiene en cuenta que venimos de una familia en la que jamás sobró nada.

No podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

- Emmett, le dijiste que eramos solo tu y yo verdad?- le dije mientras dejaba el bolso que traía en el piso.

- Solos los dos. Si.-

- Y estas seguro que esta es la dirección correcta?- Esa cocina era dos veces más grande que la de Seattle.

-Eh... Bella?- preguntó mostrandome las llaves- como crees que hemos entrado? Claro que es la dirección.- Me dijo mirándome como si fuera idiota. En realidad me sentía un poco así.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. Es que este lugar es... increíble Emm!-

- Lo se...- dijo acercándose a las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.- Elijo habitación primero!- grito corriendo hacia arriba.

-Hey! Eso no vale! Se supone que las damas van primero. Emmett! - grite mientras subía corriendo.

Finalmente me quedé con la habitación más pequeña, pero que tenía un baño propio. A veces se gana espacio, y otras un baño.

Logramos acomodarnos rápidamente, ya que no traíamos demasiadas cosas. Pasamos el resto del fin de semana organizandonos. El lunes siguiente Emm debía presentarse en el estadio National Parks, para comenzar a trabajar. Debía ponerme a buscar empleo, pero antes, quería ver a Alice. Podía ser que no quisiera tener novedades de Edward, pero Alice es mi mejor amiga desde que somos niñas. No nos vemos hace tres años, y no puedo hacerla pagar por los errores de Edward. Siempre que el se mantuviese lejos, vería a mi amiga, por lo que luego que Emmett se fuera, la llame.

- Bella!- Contestó Alice.

- Hola Al, como estas?-

- Aquí estoy Bells, con algunas preocupaciones. Tu? Has llegado ya? Donde estan viviendo?-

Hablaba demasiado rápido. Cuando habla así es que hay algo que no me quiere decir. Cuando me llamo la primera vez, la sentí muy extraña. Si bien me dijo que algo sucedía, estaba realmente extrañada.

- Estamos viviendo a pocas cuadras del estadio de los Washington Nationals, que es el equipo que contrato a Emmett. Es una casa enorme y hermosa. De hecho te llamaba para preguntarte si querías conocerla- pregunté.

- Claro que si! Dime la dirección y en 20 minutos me tienes allí. - Había algo que los hermanos Cullen tenían en común: la velocidad. Podían estar en la otra punta del pueblo, pero si te decían que en 15 minutos llegaban, en 15 minutos llegaban.

Luego de darle la dirección y colgar, fui a mi habitación a ponerme algo presentable.

Hacía casi tres días enteros que estamos viviendo aquí y no podía dejar de sorprenderme de lo hermosa y luminosa que era la casa. Mi habitación solamente, era casi tan grande como la cocina de la casa de mi padre, que de por si era muy grande. Estaba decorada en tonos pastel en violeta y crema, y, como todo el resto de la casa, estaba amoblada con muebles de madera clara.

Tenía un escritorio con su computador, una pequeña biblioteca donde puse todos mis libros. Podía viajar sin ropa, pero sin libros, de ninguna manera. Era muy sencilla, pero acogedora.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme cuando sonó el timbre. Baje los escalones rápidamente, tropecé con el anteúltimo y para variar, me caí. Pero estoy tan acostumbrada a los golpes que me levanté rápidamente.

- Bells!- Gritó Alice tirándose a mi cuello- te extrañé tanto!-

- Ali! Yo también amiga!- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Dejame mirarte... Oh Bella, estas bellisima!- dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar- tienes al cabello mucho más largo! Te queda muy bien- aprobó.

- Gracias Al. En cambio tu estas igual que como te ví la última vez. Hermosa- agregué antes de sentir la furia Cullen.- Ven te mostraré la casa.-

Luego de llevarla a recorrer nuestro nuevo hogar, comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas.

Me contó de su vida en París, sus amores, y la falta de ellos.

- Pero Alice, no es posible que no hayas encontrado a nadie aún. Eres increíble amiga.- le dije sinceramente.

- Se que hay alguien Bella. Se que esta ahí, esperándome en algún lugar. Y cuando sea el momento, lo reconoceré. Por el momento me divierto. Y que me dices de ti?-

- No hay nadie Al- dije poniéndome seria- Y lo sabes.-

No contesto. Se puso de pie, se sentó al lado mío y tomo mis manos.

- No tienes idea lo que lamento todo lo que paso. Pero lo que más me duele es no haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitaste. Lo siento tanto hermanita.- dijo emocionada.

- Ya Al, tu no tienes la culpa.-

- Lo se pero... por qué te alejaste Bells? Mamá y papá te extrañan. Y a Emmett.- ahora me iba a hacer llorar a mi.

- Lo siento Ali, pero no podía. Yo los quiero como si fuesen mi familia. Son mi familia. Pero no puedo estar cerca de ustedes sin pensar en...- se me corto la voz.- Es doloroso aún.-

Suavemente Alice soltó mis manos y se puso de pie.

- Bella, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.-

- Lo se. Dime Alice.- presiento que esto no me va a gustar.

- Tus nos quieres verdad?- preguntó.- A mamá, papá a mi... aún a Edward.- hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

- Sabes que si Al. Ya te dije. Como a mi familia. En cuanto a Edward...-

- No puedes perdonarlo.- interrumpió.

- No. No por ahora. - las lágrimas se adueñaron de mis ojos.- Tu sabes lo que significó para mi. Fue mi primer amor, el primer y único hombre con el que compartí absolutamente todo. Y no le alcanzó. Aún no se que hice mal para que buscara otra mujer.-

- Bella, lo que tengo que decirte es algo que estoy segura no te gustara, pero debes dejarme que te explique todo antes de interrumpirme. Si?-

- Al... no quiero que...-

- Isabella- jamás me decía Isabella.- Esto es algo excepcional, debes creerme. Por sobre todo debes creer que nunca te diría lo que te voy a decir si no fuese vital.-

Ahora si estaba asustandome.

- Bien Alice, sueltalo.

- Edward tuvo un accidente muy grave-

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba. Podía odiarlo, pero una parte de mi siempre lo querría.

- Choco con un auto de carrera mientras lo probaba. Estuvo en coma durante un mes, y se despertó hace tres días. -

- Y esta bien?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

- No Bella. Es decir, fisícamente esta bien gracias a Dios. Solo tiene que cuidarse con los movimientos bruscos.-

- Bien.- respondí aliviada- entonces que es lo que tiene?-

- Si bien fisicamente esta estable, la parte más dañada durante el accidente fue si cabeza. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte, por lo unos años de su vida quedaron borrados.-

Estaba demasiado consternada para hablar. Una parte mía decía que no debía importarme, pero la parte que me decía que si, gritaba mas fuerte.

- Estas bien Bella?- preguntó Alice al ver que no decía nada.

Asentí con la cabeza y la invite a continuar.

- Bells. dijo sentándose de nuevo conmigo y tomándome las manos.- La razón por la que estoy hoy aqui, además de verte, porque debes saber que necesitaba verte, es porque cuando Edward se despertó, luego de saludarnos y bromear con mamá y conmigo, preguntó si estabas en la universidad. Le resondí que no, extrañada, y luego me pregunto si estabas trabajando o de viaje. Cuando conteste que no sabía y que porque me preguntaba me dijo que no entendía como su novia no estaba con el.-

- Alice, que quieres decir?- pregunte tontamente ya que ya sabía la respuesta.

- Bella, Edward tiene una amnesia lacunar, por eso no recuerda los últimos casi dos años, inclusive haber roto contigo.-

Traté de mantener la calma.

- Entiendo Ali, pero que...-

- Bella, lo que te voy a pedir es de mal gusto, egoísta y hasta una razón para que me odies, pero es la única manera que Edward se recupere.-

- Alice, no... yo no puedo...-

- Cuando le dije que ustedes no estaban juntos- interrumpió de nuevo Alice- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a gritar que no era cierto, que ustedes no podían haberse distanciado, tuvieron que sedarlo Bella. Y así permanece desde que se despertó.- Quería interrumpirla, pero hablaba tan rápido que no podía- Sé que esto es imposible para tí, una locura, pero Bella, la única forma que tiene Edward para recuperarse es si las cosas son como eran hace dos años. El medico nos explico que su cerebro necesita estimular los recuerdos. Por eso necesito pedirte esto Bella. Nosotros te necesitamos. Si quieres no me hables nunca más, pero ayudanos con mi hermano.- finalizo por fin.

- Alice, tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?- dije poniendome de pie y tratando de mantener la paz.- Estas pidiendome que vaya a ver a tu hermano y haga como que este año que pasó, uno de los más horribles de mi vida, no hubiese existido.- Sentía como el calor subía desde la planta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza- QUIERES CONTARME COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO HAGA?!- Listo, explote.

- Bells, yo entiendo que...-

- Que entiendes Alice?! Que es lo que entiendes? Que me rompió el corazón? Que le dí todo de mi, hasta lo que ningún hombre podrá tener nunca, y lo despreció? Que dejo una relación de años para acostarse con la primer fácil que se le cruzo? Seguramente ni siquiera fue la primera. Eso entiendes?-

- Bella...-

- No Alice, contestame. Como quieres que finja que esta todo genial si por dentro siento que me muero!- las lágrimas volvían a indundar mi rostro.

- Estoy consciente que lo que te pido es una locura. Le dije lo mismo a mi padre. Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, y creeme, no te culpo. Yo misma dejé de hablarle durante mucho tiempo. No lo entiendo Bella, jamás lo haré. Pero esto va mas allá de una situación amorosa. Es la salud de Edward. Sabes que nunca te pediríamos esto si hubiese otra alternativa.-

- Tiene que haber otra... no puedo ser la única solución!- estaba desesperandome. Sabía que esto era exigirme mas de lo que podía.

- Sabes que es lo más extraño? Que nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo. Averiguamos si había otra solución. Hablamos con los especialistas, pero todos nos dijeron lo mismo. La memoria es como un musculo y responde al ejercicio.

- El esta dormido ahora?-

- Si. Pero lo dejan despertar durante momentos. Hasta que hace la pregunta "Donde esta Bella" y sabemos que es el momento de otra siesta. No puede vivir drogado. Le dijimos que estabas en un viaje visitando a tu familia y que no te habíamos podido avisar que había despertado porque no tenemos forma de localizarte. Pero no puede vivier engañado. Por favor Bella.- Suplico.

- Ali, es que entiendes... no puedo. Yo... lo sigo amando.- le dije derrotada.

- Oh Bells!- dijo parandose a mi lado y abrazandome- Lo siento. De verdad. No sabía. Pensé que ya no lo amabas...-

- Alice, lo intento. Todos los días, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no puedo mentirte. No a ti- le dije mientras me recargaba en sus pequeños hombros.

- Bella- dijo mirándome a los ojos. - Me siento terrible. Presionandote para que hagas esto, sabiendo lo que te duele... pero también pienso en mi hermano. - ahora ella lloraba- lo siento amiga! Pero no se como hacer para no lastimar a ninguno de los dos!-

La situación de Alice era horrible. Por un lado estaba su hermano, a quien amaba con locura, cuya salud mental peligraba. Y por el otro estaba yo, su mejor amiga, con el corazón destrozado por su hermano, pero, a su vez, la única que podía ayudarlo.

Si la situación fuera al reves, si el que estuviera en la cama del hospital fuese Emmett, creo que me importaría muy poco lo que ella sientiese, la llevaría de todas formas. Creo que ahí tenía mi respuesta.

- Alice, esta bien.- le dije mirándola.

- Esta bien? Que esta bien?- pregunto.

- Lo haré. Pero tengo varias condiciones.-

- Bella! Bella! De verdad!? Eres la mejor amiga, no amiga, persona del mundo! Oh Dios! No se como...-

- Espera un segundo Alice. Mis condiciones. Sentemonos.- le dije mientras tiraba de su mano al sillón.

- Dime Bella, lo que sea, consideralo hecho.-

- Emmett no puede enterarse. Me mataría, te mataría y seguramente lo mataría.-

- Tu crees?-

- Si Al. Creeme. Lo haría. El es el único que sabe toda la verdad respecto a Edward y yo. Mi padre solo sabe que se termino, nada más.- El jefe de policia tiene arma y permiso para usarla.

- Bien hecho. Que más?-

- No deben incentivar la relación. Cuando Edward se encuentre mejor, encontraremos la manera de poder tener una ruptura limpia. Esta claro?- la conocía. Luego de haberle confesado que aún lo quería, ella iba a hacer lo imposible para que volvamos. Y no quería que se meta.

- Claro Bells! Nada de intentar que vuelvan! - estaba tan feliz que no sabía si estaba tomandome el pelo o no.

- Por el momento son las únicas dos que se me vienen a la mente como urgentes. Si se me ocurre algo más, creeme, te lo diré. -

- Si mi capitán!- contesto alegremente.- Oh Bells! Será como en los viejos tiempos! Solo que esta vez estaré para disfrutarlo...-

- No Alice, no será como en los viejos tiempos. Nunca más- le dije cripticamente.

- Oh, lo siento Bella. Creo que aún no aprendí a manejar la emoción.-

Me senté en el sillón. La cabeza me dolía muchísimo. Cerré los ojos y aprete mi sienes con las manos.

- Bueno...- dijo Alice- entonces vamos?-

- A donde Alice?- pregunté con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Al hospital claro! Asi Edward puede verte.- contesto ansiosa.

- Que? Ahora? Dios Alice, dejame asimilar todo por favor. Mañana a primera hora estaré allí.-

- Pero Bells!- rebatió.

- No Alice. Es mi última palabra.- Si iba a hacer esto, debía ser fuerte. No podía manejarme como cuando eramos niñas. Esto era algo difícil, pero sentía dentro mío que debía hacerlo. Era una cuestión que nos excedía a ambos. Con suerte, recuperaría la memoria pronto y me podría largar de allí.

- Esta bien.- susurro.- Disculpáme.-

- Claro amiga.- le contesté mirándola con ternura.- Oye, dime algo, como le explicarán a la novia de Edward que el no la recuerda y que cree que su novia soy yo?- en el micro segundo que cerré los ojos vino esa pregunta a mi mente.

- Novia? Bella, Edward no tiene novia. Después de ti no estuvo con nadie más, según tengo entendido.-

Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

- A menos que hables de Jasper. El pobre es amigo de el hace un poco más de un año, y no lo recuerda. - dijo riendo.

- Pobre Jasper!- dije con sincera pena- Debe ser horrible que tu amigo no te recuerde. Eran muy cercanos?-

-Algo asi como mejores amigos. Aunque nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Emmett.- respondió poniendose seria de nuevo.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que llego Emmett.

Cuando logró reponerse de su sorpresa, y controlarse para no decir nada indebido, invito a Alice a cenar en casa.

Al irse Alice comenzó el interrogatorio sobre lo que quería, si me había dicho algo del "imbécil" y esas cosas.

No me gusta mentirle a mi hermano, por lo que omití varias partes de la charla.

Una vez que pude escapar, me bañé y me acosté pensando en el día que tendría mañana.

Definitivamente, estaba loca. Más que loca, desquiciada.


	9. Como salgo de esta?

- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. No puedo!- dije mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño, tratando de contener mis lágrimas.- Dios, dame fuerzas para hacer esto por favor!- me senté en la bañadera. Me sentía terrible. No había dormido en toda la noche. Me dolía el pecho. Era absurdo. Debía llamar a Alice y decirle que no podría hacerlo. Que lo lamentaba, que...

- Bella?- Preguntó Emmett entrando a mi habitación.- Estas bien? Hace rato que te escucho da vueltas por la habitación.- El hecho de estar tan nervios no ayuda a la torpeza, por lo que tire más cosas y tropecé más veces de las normales.

- Si Emmett, ya salgo!- respondí tratando de sonar animada. - Bien Bella, vamos. Sonríe para tu hermano, y baja ya. - practique mi sonrisa en el espejo. Era terrible. Pero era algo.

- Aqui estoy Emm, necesitabas algo?- pregunté mientras preparaba mi bolso.

- Vas a algún lado?-

- Si. Alice me vendrá a buscar un rato e iremos a recorrer la ciudad, ya que ella tampoco la conoce demasiado.- Habíamos coordinado que diríamos eso. Anoche Al le contó a Emmett que llegó hace poco a la ciudad. No quiso entrar en detalles, porque cada vez que nombraba a Edwad o insinuaba algo de el, Emmett endurecía su rostro. Cuando se enterara se enojaría mucho conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco creo que tarde mucho en contarselo, es mi hermano y tarde o temprano se dará cuanto que algo va mal.

- Es lo que quieres Bells?- preguntó sentándose en mi cama. - Digo, Al es una buena amiga, pero no será duro para ti...- Sabía a lo que se refería. Y sin duda sería mucho más duro de lo que el creía.

- Lo veremos Emmett. Si veo que no puedo, se lo diré. Ella lo entenderá.- Eso espero.- Que querías decirme hermanito?- pregunté mientras me apoyaba en mi escritorio.

- Quería decirte que hoy debo quedarme hasta más tarde en el estadio y quería saber si tenías ganas de venirme a buscar. Podríamos cenar en algún lugar y recorrer un poco la ciudad.-

- Claro Emm! Avisame cuando estas terminando e iré a buscarte!-

- Sabes donde es verdad?-

- Si Emmett, cuando llegamos me llevaste a que lo viera, recuerdas?- Me hacía reír. Era despistada, perot ampoco tanto.

- Bien pequeña, entonces te espero allí.- Respondió.

- Genial. Luego de verme con Alice, comenzaré con la búsqueda de empleo.-

- Tranquila con eso hermanita...- dijo mientras se acercaba para despedirse- sabes que no es necesario por ahora. Estaremos más que bien.-

- Lo sé Emm, pero debo trabajar. No quiero vivir a expensas tuyas. Además, me volviería loca sola aqui todo el día.-

- Creo que es una suerte que Alice viva cerca verdad?-

- Si Emmett, lo es.- le dije. Aunque no estaba muy segura.

Luego de terminar de desayunar. no mucho ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía comer demasiado, y dejar todo acomodado, sonó el timbre.

- Buenos días Bella, que gusto verte.- Saludo Carlisle. Alice era una tramposa. Sabía que no podría negarme con el. Estaba parado sonriendo pero con cautela. Pero mis ganas de abrazarlo fueron más fuertes.

- Carlisle!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- Lo mismo digo.-

- Gracias- respondió devolviendome el abrazo con fuerza.- Como te encuentras hija?- El siempre me había llamado así, desde que eramos pequeños.

- Bien en general- le respondí mientras lo soltaba.- Alice te mando a buscarme verdad? Asi no me arrepentía...-

- La realidad es que yo le pedí que me deje venir por ti. Quería hablar contigo a solas. -

- Claro, quieres pasar? Haré unos cafés.- le dije corriendome para darle paso.

- Preferiría que hablemos camino al hospital si te parece. Debo atender dentro de un rato.-

- Alice me contó que te habías transferido.- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminabamos hacia el auto.

Hablamos de varias cosas de nuestras familias, el empleo de Emmett hasta que dijo:

- Bella, creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que harás por Edward. Quiero que sepas que estoy al tanto de lo que paso entre ustedes, por eso también se que es el doble de esfuerzo para ti.-

Vaya... lo sabían. Pensé que solo Alice estaba al tanto.

- Carlisle, no tienes que agradecerme nada. No aún al menos. No sabemos como responderá. En cuanto a lo difícil... no te voy a negar que si no hubieses venido a buscarme, probablemente le hubiese dicho a Alice que no lo haría. No dormí en toda la noche, y siento que en cualquier momento me va a dar algo.-

- No me mal interpretes, estoy sumamente agradecido que lo hagas, pero dejame preguntarte ¿Por qué lo haces?-

- Porque es lo que corresponde. - Respondí casi mecánicamente. Al menos eso era lo que venía respondiendome cada vez que me lo preguntaba a mi misma.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al hospital.

- Estas lista cariño?- me pregunto cuando bajamos.

- No Carlisle. En lo más mínimo.- me sudaban las manos.- No se que debo hacer, ni decir.-

- Tranquila, ya Alice pensó en eso.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Entramos al hospital, subimos al tercer piso y entramos a la sala de espera. Alli estaban Alice, Esme y un muchacho rubio, alto, bastante apuesto que miraba a Alice de reojo. Asumo que es Jasper.

- Esme, Alice- llamó Carlisle.

Ambas giraron para mirarnos. El rostro de Esme se transformó de preocupación a alegría.

- Bella!- dijo emocionada extendiendo sus brazos.

No lo pude evitar y corrí a sus brazos. Antes de que Sue entrara a nuestras vidas, esos habían sido los únicos brazos de madre que había conocido.

- Te extrañé tanto Esme- le dije sinceramente.- Lamento haberme distanciado tanto de ustedes.-

- No hay nada que disculpar cariño. Es lógico. Aunque no puedo negar que te extrañé mucho. Con mis hijos lejos, Emmett y tu distanciados... Realmente lo sentí tanto!- Era imposible no querer a esta mujer.

- Bueno mamá, dale espacio. Necesito explicarle como haremos las cosas.- Dijo Alice mientras ponia una mano en el hombro a su madre. - Hola Bells, gracias por venir. - Me abrazó e hizo que nos sentemos.

- Un gusto Isabella, soy Jasper Whitlock, amigo de Edward, aunque el no lo recuerde- dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

- Que tal Jasper- respondí el saludo y tomé su mano.- Siento que no te recuerde.- quisiera cambiar de lugar con el. Que no me recuerde sería lo mejor.- Bien Al, dame mi guión- le dije intentando parecer relajada.

- Es corto. Cuando Edward tuvo el accidente, tu habías viajado con tu padre, Sue y tus hermanos a ver a su familia. Estabas fuera de la ciudad, por lo que no pudimos comunicarnos contigo. Una vez que lo supiste, viajaste hacia aquí, estuviste unos días aquí, pero tenias que viajar a Forks a hacer unos arreglos para poder quedarte, y que apenas se despertó te avisamos pero no podías volver aún. Ya le dijimos que vivía aquí, por su empleo. -

- Bien. Sabe que vendría hoy?- Tenía el estomago hecho un lío.

- No. Porque, debo serte sincera Bells, hasta que no estuviste aquí, dude que lo hicieras.- Respondió sinceramente.

- Hiciste bien Alice. Si no hubiese venido Carlisle, lo más probable es que no hubiese venido.-

- Bella, no puedo imaginar lo que esto es para ti. Pero es la única oportunidad de Edward.- dijo Esme sentándose a mi otro lado.

- Lo se. Bien, hagamoslo de una vez.- dije poniéndome de pie. Me sentía fatal.- Alice les dijo mis condiciones?-

- Si Bella, y las respetaremos.- respondió Carlisle ahora.- Entramos? - preguntó señalandome la puerta de la habitación 307.

- Entremos.- dije mientras seguía a Carlisle hacia, lo que para mi sería el desastre.


	10. Encuentro

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente mientras entraba a la habitación. No me perdonaría esto. Lo sabía.

- Quieres que entre contigo Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle.

- No. Lo haré sola, gracias.- Respondí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Estaba acostado en la cama, dormido. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Pude apreciar sus rasgos, esos que había querido olvidar durante todo este tiempo. Seguía siendo el hombre del que me había enamorado locamente, y al que había amado con gran intensidad.

Me senté en la silla al lado suyo. No sabía que hacer. Debía despertarlo para poder acelerar el tiempo.

Me acerqué a el, y suavemente susurré.

- Edward... Edward puedes escucharme?-

Abrió los ojos despacio y clavo su mirada en mi.

- Bella! Estas aquí! Amor, te extrañé tanto!- dijo mientras me abrazaba sorprendiéndome.

- Ya... ya estoy aquí.- dije intentando contener mis lágrimas.

Me soltó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Comenzó a acercame a el. Debía hacer algo, no quería besarlo.

- Edward, tomalo con calma- le dije mientras me alejaba.- Estas depertando de un accidente muy grave... cariño...- le dije con dificultad.

- Y por eso no puedo besar a mi novia?- preguntó mirándome extrañado y acercándome de nuevo a el.

Cuando me beso, intente devolverle el beso. En otro momento me hubiese avalanzado sobre el, pero ahora no podía. Mientras lo besaba podía ver en mi mente la imagen de "Irina" en su cama.

- Bella amor... estoy bien, no llores.- dijo cuando nos separamos. No me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a llorar. El lo tomó como un llanto de alivio. Pero la realidad es que sentía que me rompía por dentro.

- Lo se, pero me asusté mucho.- le respondí. Nunca se me habia dado bien mentir. Pero debía actuar como correspondía para esto.

- Ya estoy bien, ahora que estas aquí estoy mucho mejor amor.- dijo haciendose a un lado en la cama y tirándo de mi mano para que me siente.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Me senté a su lado en la cama mientras le tomaba la mano, el la acariciaba suavemente mientras me miraba.

No sabía que hacer. Era una situación horrible.

-Sabes? - dijo un mínuto después al ver que ninguno hablabamos. - Tengo un sensación extraña.-

- Que sensación Edward?- pregunté.

- Siento como si hiciera tiempo que no te veo.- dijo dejándome helada.

- Es que estuviste bastante tiempo inconsciente cariño.- bromee- a propósito, que vamos a hacer con esa forma tuya de conducir? Creo que esto ha sido un aviso claro verdad?- le dije desviando el tema.

- Dime la verdad Bella ¿ Los asusté mucho no?-

- Y tu que crees?- le dije irritada. Al fin podía expresar como me sentía de verdad sin levantar sospechas.- Tus padres estaban como locos, ni decir Alice que viajo desde París a verte.-

- Si lo se... Hablando de hermanos ¿ Donde esta Emm?- Oh oh... bien Bella, improvisa.

- En Seattle, Edward. El se quedó allí trabajando. No puede viajar pero te envío saludos y dijo que en cuanto pudiera vendría a verte.- Debería hablar con Emmett.

De pronto entro un medico seguido por Carlisle.

- Buenas tardes- saludo- como te sientes Edward?-

- Excelente ahora Dr. Miller.- dijo mirándome- Conoció a mi Bella?- preguntó mientras besaba mi mano.

- Ah la famosa Isabella!- respondió el médico mientras me tendía la mano- un gusto Bella, me alegro que haya podido llegar.-

- Igualmente Doctor- respondí.

- Bueno, vengo a revisarte. Podrían esperar afuera? - se dirigió a Carlisle y a mi.

- Claro, vamos Bella.-

- Un momento!- nos frenó Edward.- No hace falta que Bella salga Dr. no tengo nada que ocultarle.- le dijo a su médico, logrando que me ponga colorada en extremo.

- No lo dudo Edward, pero necesito hacerte unos chequeos y sería mejor que esperaran afuera. Será rápido y podrás volver a tu Bella.- Dios! Quería que dejaran de decír "mi" "tu" yo no le pertenezco. Ni a el ni a nadie.

- Volveré cariño- le dije forzando una sonrisa mientras besaba su frente.

- Pronto por favor.- me pidió suplicante apretando mi mano.

- Si.- le dije, y salí con Carlisle, que fue llamado inmediatamente para una urgencia.

Una vez salida de allí me senté en una de las sillones de la sala de espera, tomándome la cabeza entre las manos.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar.

De pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado mío.

- Ven cariño- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.- Es muy duro verdad? Como te recibió?- preguntó.

- Como si me amara Esme- dije como pude. No podia parar de llorar. En cada toque, mirada me parecía sentir su cariño. Pero no podía entenderlo. Simplemente no podía.

- Pero Bella amor, no se te ocurrió pensar que en verdad te ama?- me dijo suavemente.

- No Esme! No me digas eso! Lo siento, se que es tu hijo, pero no puede ser. Uno no le hace algo así a alguien que ama.- replique llorando con más fuerza.

- Quizás las cosas no son como pensabamos. Quizás el no...-

- El no se acostó con otra? Vamos Esme! Yo la ví desnuda en su cama!- no quería enfadarme con ella, pero no podía escuchar eso.- Además, cuando vino a casa para hablar nunca lo negó. Si no hubiese sido así, Edward hubiese intentado convencerme. Pero ya no me amaba. Lo de Irina solo fue su salida. Lo sentí. Lo sentía desde hace tiempo pero me negaba a creerlo. Es por eso que no puedo entender que hoy crea que me ama.- dije casi sin respirar.

- Creo que no lo sabremos Bella- dijo acariciándome la espalda- no diré nada más al respecto, porque te lo prometimos. Cariño, no sabes lo infeliz que me hace verte así.- dijo en voz baja.

- Hay algo bueno de todo esto- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano- vuelvo a tenerte cerca mío-


	11. Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Nos quedamos abrazadas un rato más hasta que salió el médico de la habitación.

- Bella? - llamó.

Nos incorporamos para hablar con el Dr. Miller.

- Como esta?- Preguntó Esme.

- Visiblemente mejor Sra. Cullen. Evidentemente su visita ha sido muy productiva.- dijo mirándome.

- Cree que podrá recuperarse?- le pregunté anhelando oir que si y que pronto.

- Eso no se lo puedo decir con exáctitud Bella. Lo que si le puedo decir es que estoy pensando en darle el alta y comenzar a atenderlo ambulatoriamente. Ya no tiene sentido que este en cama todo el tiempo.- dijo mirándo a Esme.

- Es una maravillosa noticia! - respondió Esme. - Podré llevarlo a casa con nosotros!- Estaba emocionada de volver a tener a sus hijos junto a ella.

- Donde esta Alice? - pregunté de pronto al no verla.

- Jasper la convenció de ir a tomar un café, estaba demasiado nerviosa.- río Esme.

- Ah ya- respondí.

- Edward la espera Bella- dijo el medico.

- Esme, entrarás conmigo?- pregunté.

- Claro cariño, si es lo que quieres.-

- Si quiero, por favor.-

- Perfecto, iré a preparar los papeles del alta. Mañana podrán llevarselo.- dijo despidiendose el doctor.

Entramos a la habitación. Se escuchaban ruidos de ducha en el baño, por lo que nos sentamos en el sillón y volví a posar mi cabeza en el hombro de Esme, mientras esta acariciaba mi mano. Dios, había extrañado tanto a esta mujer.

Estabamos las dos sentadas en silencio cuando se escucho la risa de Edward a nuestras espaldas.

- Se las ve hermosas juntas.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.- Dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida.- sonrio mientras me tendía una mano. Esa sonrisa siempre ocasionaba que mi corazón latiera el doble de su velocidad. Ahora solo me traía dolor.

Me puse de pie y fui hacia el, luego de girarme y ver que Esme me miraba con compasión.

- Te extrañé- dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

- Yo también - respondí intentando sonreír.

- Oye tu, niño mal agradecido, no hay ni un abrazo para tu madre?- pregunto Esme poniéndose de pie y viniendo hacia nosotros.

- Claro que si mamá!- dijo girando sus ojos habia arriba.

Le dio un abrazo a su madre sin soltarme.

- Llego justo!- dijo Alice entrando seguida de Jasper.- Abrazo grupal!- y se acerco para abrazarnos los cuatro.

- Ahora si tengo a mis tres mujeres favoritas conmigo.- Rio abrazandonos a las tres.

Me sentía tan extraña. Por un lado estaba feliz de estar con ellos. Y por el otro me dolía todo lo que recordaba.

- Estas mejor hermanito.- dijo Alice mientras nos soltabamos. Edward se sentó en su cama haciendo que me siente al lado suyo mientras me mantenía abrazada por la cintura.- Mucho mejor- añadió picaramente.

- Como para no estarlo- dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla. Algo no estaba bien. Edward nunca había sido tan cariñoso conmigo. Mucho menos frente a alguien que no conocía.- Hola - saludo al muchacho que estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

- Me recuerdas?- preguntó Jasper extrañado.

- Se que te vi alguna vez no?- respondió

- Si, el día que te despertaste.- confirmó Jasper.

- Que recuerdas de ese día Edward? - preguntó Alice. Si mal no recuerdo, ella le había dicho que no estabamos juntos, y el había enloquecido.

- Recuerdo que vinieron a verme, hablamos algo, no se bien que. Recuerdo haberte visto- dijo mirándo a Jasper- pero no logro recordar tu nombre ni de donde te conozco.-

- Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Trabajamos en The Washington Post, en la parte de deportes. Somos un gran equipo. - respondió sonriente.

Edward lo miraba confundido. Me abrazó más fuerte y dijo:

- Deberia recordar eso verdad?-

- Tranquilo amigo- respondió Jasper- lo harás. Y si no, esta es una muy buena oportunidad de volver a conocernos. Quien te dice, tal vez me caigas mejor esta vez!- río mientras le tendía la mano. Me caía bien. Era agradable.

- Que te dijo el medico sobre lo que te pasa cariño?- pregunto Esme.

- Me dijo que durante el accidente me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.- dijo pasandose la mano libre por el cabello.- y que con ese golpe, había perdido algunos recuerdos. Al principio me preocupe, pero luego note que los mas importantes los tenía- dijo mientras me miraba. - Oh, lo siento Jasper.- añadió suavemente.

- Lo de caerme mejor... olvidalo Edward- dijo riendo.

Alice miraba a Jasper con cautela. No entendía por que no le caía bien. Ya le preguntaría.

Edward no dejo de tenerme abrazada todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Nos habíamos quedado a comer allí. El había sugerido a su madre y hermana que fueran a descansar, pero al ver mi cara, ambas se quedaron. Jasper volvió al periódico, y para fastidio de Alice, dijo que pasaría mas tarde.

A eso de las seis de la tarde sonó mi teléfono.

- Ahora vengo - dije soltándome de Edward.

- Hola Emm! - dije tratando de parecer normal.

- Bella, te llame varias veces.-

Mire mi teléfono y era verdad. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas.- dijo molesto.

- Lo siento. Me retrasé con Alice, sabes como es.-

- Me alegro que la estes pasando bien. Oye, salgo en media hora. Vienes a buscarme?-

- Si Emm, allí estaré.-

- Perfecto. Te espero.- dijo cortando.

Entre a la habitación.

- Todo en orden cariño?- me pregunto Edward.

- Si, pero debo irme - les dije mirándolos.

- A donde?-preguntó Edward.

- Debo ir a casa cariño- a medida que pasaba el día me resultaba un poco mas sencillo llamarlo cariñosamente.

- Ya? Pensé que te quedarías conmigo hoy.-

- Edward, Bella acaba de llegar de Seattle, y lo primero que hizo ha sido venir a verte. Debe acomodarse en su casa- observo Esme.

- Donde te estas quedando?- pregunto.- Pensé que estabas en casa de mis padres. Yo tengo un apartamento aqui verdad?- dijo mirando a Alice.

- Si Edward. Cerca del periodico.-

- Y por que no te quedas conmigo allí? - dijo mirándome.

- De ninguna manera.- le solte de golpe.- Digo, no corresponde Edward. Además tu vas a quedarte en casa de tus padres por el momento, y yo tengo mi casa.- le dije sonriendole como pude.

- Pero luego iré a mi casa. Y tu puedes venir conmigo...- Que le pasaba a este hombre?

- Despacio Edward- le dije- recuperate primero, luego veremos.- trate de sonreir. - Debo irme-

- Volverás mañana?- preguntó Edward

- Claro!- respondí mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Oye!- dijo tomandome de la mano- eso no es un saludo!- Tiro de mi y me dio un beso intenso- Ahora si podré dejarte ir.- Sonrío.

Salude con la mano a los demás y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

- Pudiste Bella.- me dije mientras salía a la calle y trataba de respirar con normalidad por primera vez en el día.

- Bella?- escuché que Jasper me llamaba- Ya te vas?-

- Si Jasper. Debo ver a mi hermano.-

- Emmett cierto? Edward me hablo de el.-

- Ah- fui muy original.

- Vas muy lejos? Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- pregunto Jasper.

- Voy hacia el estadio de los Nationals, la verdad que no tengo idea si es lejos o cerca.-

- Esta a unas treinta cuadres. Tengo el auto estacionado aquí a la vuelta, si quieres te llevo. No creo que Edward me extrañe- concluyó riendo.

- Ya estoy en eso Jasper- respondió Alice saliendo del hospital.- Gracias pero no hace falta.-

- Puedes acompañarnos Alice- dijo Jasper sonriendo- sabes que siempre eres bienvenida- Era gracioso verlos discutir - además si mal no recuerdo, no tienes tu auto.-

- Ahgs! Cierto! Bien, voy con ustedes!- dijo acompañándonos.

Más allá de que las peleas entre Alice y Jasper eran muy graciosas, no podía dejar de pensar en la tarde que había pasado.

Era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Al contrario. Se podía decir que Edward estaba distinto, pero distinto para mejor. Era más atento de lo que era cuando estabamos juntos, más cariñoso. Pero eso en vez de ser mejor, me llenaba de pena.

- En que piensas Bella?- pregunto Jasper mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Yo había insistido en que Alice se sentara junto a el.

- En esta tarde Jasper.- respondí.

- Que de todo Bells?- preguntó Alice dandose la vuelta.

- Todo. La manera en que Edward me trata... Cuando estábamos juntos el no era así. Siempre fue educado y eso, pero dime, alguna vez has visto que me demostrara tanto cariño?-

- La verdad que no. Eso también me sorprendió debo admitir. Será posible que algo de su carácter haya cambiado?- dijo.

- No lo se.- Jasper freno.

- Llegamos Bella.-

- Bien muchachos. Creo que los veré mañana.- dije mientras me bajaba.

Alice bajo detrás mío.

- A pesar de todo esto, estoy feliz de tenerte con nosotros.- dijo abrazándome.

No le respondí. Porque también lo estaba. Pero no lo iba a admitir.

- Nos vemos Bells! - grito mientras se subía al auto.

- Adios!- salude con la mano.

Caminé hacia la entrada y espere a Emmett.

En el camino había tomado una decisión. Voy a contarle todo. Lo necesito para poder hacer esto.


	12. Analizando sensaciones

POV EDWARD

Estaba acostado en la cama haciendo zapping en la televisión de la habitación.

Mi madre y mi padre recién se habían ido, y estaba esperando a mi hermana que fue a buscar ropa y algo para comer, ya que se quedaría conmigo esta noche.

Explicar como me sentía en este momento era algo complicado. El médico me dijo que una parte de mis recuerdos estaban borrados y que debería trabajar para recordarlos. Durante todo el día de hoy todos se la pasaron contándome y preguntándome cosas. Bueno casi todos. Bella prácticamente no hablo.

La sentía rara. Distante. También yo me sentía raro cuando estaba con ella.

Tenía la necesidad de tenerla junto a mi todo el tiempo. Como que si la dejaba ir, no volvería. Era una sensación horrible. De hecho en este momento quería llamarla, pero no podía encontrar mi teléfono.

Estaba buscando entre mis cosas cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

- Puedo pasar?- pregunto Jasper.

- Claro Jasper, pasa.- dije mientras dejaba las cosas y me sentaba en la cama. Finalmente mañana podría vestirme normalmente y quitarme este pijama horrible que Alice me había traído. Sería de marca y todo, pero prefería mi pantalon viejo pijama y mi remera de la universidad. Era mucho más cómodo.- Pensé que ya no volverías hoy, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.- le dije no queriendo ser descortés. La verdad que tenía muchas preguntas y el hecho que estuviera aquí me ayudaría.

- Te dije que volvería hermano- dijo sonriendo- esa es una de mis características, cuando digo algo, lo hago.-

Estuvimos conversando durante un rato. Me contó algunas cosas más de mi trabajo. Recordaba algo de haberme postulado para una vacante en el Washington Post, pero no recordaba haber quedado, como tampoco haber alquilado un departamento.

- En serio? Hicimos que nos echaran del estadio de los Redskins?- me dolía la panza de reír.

- De un entrenamiento. - respondió en el mismo estado que yo- Aún me duele la lente de la camara que rompí cuando los tipos de seguridad nos empujaron contra los bancos. Hombre! Nunca oí tantas amenazas de una sola persona. Creo que dijiste que esta nota saldría a la luz y todos sabrían que el gran equipo de fútbol américano local tenía gangsters como guardaepaldas. Hasta quisiste averiguar los nombres. Salimos bien golpeados de esa nota.-

- Suena como algo que habría hecho yo. Y la conseguimos?- pregunté aún divertido.

- Que si la conseguimos? Hice llamar a Smith, nuestro jefe, a uno de los encargados de prensa del equipo para denunciar que nos habían golpeado y que teníamos las fotos para probarlo. Así que, para evitar un escándalo, nos dieron la nota y en exclusiva.- Vaya! Se ve que eramos un gran equipo.

- Y las fotos? Las tienes?- pregunté-

- Claro que no! No podía sacar fotos cuando nos golpearon porque la lente ya estaba rota. Pero esos monos sin cerebro no lo sabían no?- y comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

- A que viene tanta risa?- pregunto Alice entrando a la habitación cargada con bolsas. Jasper se levantó y la ayudo llevandolas el. - Gracias- le agradeció mi hermana con una sonrisa forzada.

- No hay de que señorita- respondió divertido.

Me agradaba Jasper. Creo entender porque era mi amigo.

- Y de que hablaban?- preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado.

- Le estaba contando algunas cosas del trabajo- respondió Jasper.

- Y eso era gracioso?-

Jasper repitió la historia para Alice, y volvimos a reír de nuestras ocurrencias.

Después de comer algo los tres, Jasper se levanto para despedirse.

- Bueno, me alegro que hayan disfrutado de mi presencia. Nos vemos amigo?- pregunto mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

- Claro Jasper! A partir de mañana estaré en la casa de mis padres. No se bien donde es... Ali?- dije mirando a mi hermana.

- El sabe donde es Edward- respondió con fastidio. Hablaría con ella respecto a esa actitud. No me gustaba que fuera asi con un amigo como Jasper que, según se, ha estado todos los días aquí con mi familia.

- Genial entonces, nos vemos!- dije mirándolo sonriendo.

- Buenas noches señorita - dijo acercándose a Alice para tomarle la mano y dejar un beso en ella.- Nos vemos mañana-

- No puedo esperar- dijo mi hermana sarcásticamente mientras sacaba su mano de entre las de el.

- Adiós chicos- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Alice? Cual es tu problema con Jasper?- le pregunté a mi hermana mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con el Edward.- dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

- Segura?- le dije entrecerrando los ojos- por que no lo parece.- la abracé con más fuerza. Hacía mucho que no estabamos juntos así. Al menos desde lo que recuerdo.

- Segura. Yo también lo conocí hace poco sabes?- me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.- Te extrañaba mucho hermanito.-

- Yo también Al ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?-

- La última vez fue en navidad del año pasado. Viaje a pasar las fiestas.- me dijo.

- Supongo que no lo recuerdo...-

Vimos una una película medianamente pasable, estabamos en un hospital, no podíamos pedir mucho.

Cuando termino, Alice se preparó el sillón cama al lado mío.

Estabamos acostados hablando de cosas de cuando eramos niños y recordando las maldades que le hacíamos a ella y Bella con Emmett.

- Alice- debía contarle lo que me estaba pasando.- Hay algo que me pasa que quiero contarte.-

- Claro Ed- dijo sentándose- Te sientes bien?-

- Si Ali, no es nada físico. Tengo esta sensación extraña con Bella...-

- Que sensación?- dijo preocupada.

- No se bien como explicarlo- estaba buscando las palabras justas, pero no las hallaba.- Siento como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la veo, y a su vez siento que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer, irse, o algo así. Estoy loco verdad?- pregunté.

- No estas loco Edward- dijo mi hermana levantándose y sentándose a mi lado. - Tuviste un accidente importante, es lógico que te sientas extraño. Me di cuenta sabes? Hoy. La manera en que la abrazabas, la mirabas, como si temieras soltarla... Mira, no se que es lo que pasa, o pasará.- Que extraño que ella no lo sepa, siempre sabe todo.- lo único que voy a decirte es que la cuides mucho. Sigue así, demostrandole todo lo que la quieres, y dudo que quiera apartarse del lado tuyo- dijo golpeandome suavemente el brazo- ahora, vamos a dormir que mañana finalmente volveremos a casa!- dijo felizmente.

- Gracias Al. Por todo. Por venir de París, cuidarme mientras estuve inconsciente y por estar hoy aquí. Se que no te lo digo seguido pero te amo hermanita- La abracé fuerte.

- Yo también. Mucho. Sabes que?- pregunto- Quizás suene horrible, pero creo que este accidente puede haber sido una de las mejores cosas que te hayan pasado. -

- Estas loca hermanita!- le dije abrazándola y riendo.


	13. Tengo el mejor hermano del mundo

Después de despedirme con los chicos, busqué un lugar donde sentarme mientras esperaba a mi hermano.

Por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar las imágenes de esta tarde. Poniendo de lado lo extraño de la situación, porque de verdad lo era, había sido una linda tarde. Extrañaba a toda la familia. Y la actitud de Edward era desconcertante. Antes de romper, yo sentía que me quería. Cuando estabamos solos era mas apasionado que cariñoso. Pero ahora es distinto. Cada vez que me tocaba, o me besaba era más intenso. Una parte mía se resistia y la otra lo disfrutaba. La misma parte que se resistía decía que esto estaba mal, muy mal, y la otra le gritaba que se callara. Esta situación terminaría por volverme loca.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-Isabella! Te estoy llamando desde hace rato! No me oías?- pregunto Emmett irritado.

- Emmett, si no te respondí... que crees?- la realidad es que estaba con la cabeza en cualquier sitio.- Como te ha ido?- pregunte abrazandolo fuerte. Necesitaba un abrazo de mi hermano.

- Bien pequeña. Y tu que tienes?- dijo mirándome extrañado.

- Hay algo que...- me corte- necesito contarte algo Emm.-

- Que paso? Estas bien?- dijo separandome de el y mirándome de arriba a abajo, como buscando que estuviese herida.

- Emmett, no estoy lastimada. ¿Por qué siempre asumes eso?- le dije riendo.

- Porque eres la persona más torpe que conozco en la vida hermanita, solo por eso.-

- Buen punto. Pero no no estoy lastimada- solo loca- vamos a cenar y hablamos te parece?- Si le iba a contar esto, necesitaba público para evitar que mi hermano me asesine.

- De hecho... por eso te llamaba- dijo mirándo hacia la entrada del estadio. Había un muchacho alto, moreno, bastante grande que mirba hacia nosotros.- El es Jacob Black. Hicimos algunas prácticas en Seattle y nos volvimos a encontrar aquí. Hoy descubrí que trabajamos juntos y pensé en invitarlo a la cena. Te molesta?- pregunto poniendo su cara de "culpable".

- Claro que no Emm- rayos! ahora iba a tener que hablar a solas con el- pero por favor, cuando lleguemos a casa, necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante.- me daba terror, pero debo hacerlo.

- Si Bells.- dijo mientras caminabamos hacia Jacob.- Segura estas bien?-

- Si Emm, en general. Pero te necesito.-

Se puso serio y freno en seco.- Me estas asustando Isabella.-

- Lo se, lo lamento. No es tan grave.- dije sonriendo y tomándole la mano para que camine.- En serio Emmett, deja de mirarme así. Sabes que soy exágerada.- Solo que esta vez de verdad siento eso.

Nos acercamos a Jacob, que nos miraba divertido. Hay que reconocer que teniendo a Emmett de hermano, no hay forma de no ser gracioso.

A medida que me fui acercando me di cuenta que no solo era alto y grande, sino que además muy apuesto. Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas, el cabello negro y algo largo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba sutil, pero que sumaba a su aspecto. Creo que me quedé mirándolo de más porque sonrío mostrando una sonrisa preciosa y extendió la mano al ver que me había quedado callada de pronto.

- Hola Isabella, un gusto.-

- Hola Jacob- volví a la normalidad- igualmente! Pero dime Bella por favor, así me llaman mis amigos.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y de dónde había salido esta simpatía mía? Emmett me miraba extrañado.

- De acuerdo Bella, pero tu dime Jake si?-

- Claro Jake!-

- Bueno, ya esta bien de dime asi o asa. Quiero comer!- Emmett, siempre tan gentil.

- Claro Grandote!- dije abrazándo a mi hermano.- Y donde quieren ir?-

- Jake me hablo de un lugar donde las pizzas son de un tamaño gigante. Yo quiero eso!- dijo Emmett mientras se le hacia agua la boca.

- Pizza será!- dije riendo de mi hermano.

La cena fue muy divertida. Por un momento olvidé toda la tensión de este día y pude disfrutar comiendo y riendo con mi hermano y Jake. Era casi tan cómico como Emmett, solo que cuando hacia chistes los hacia serio y no sabia si reirme o no. Hasta que Emm estallaba en carcajadas y Jake se le unía y yo me ofendía porque se reían a mi costa.

Luego de cenar, nos despedimos de Jacob, no sin antes invitarlo a cenar una de estas noches a casa. Era muy agradable y sería bueno tener un amigo por aquí.

- Adios Emm, nos vemos mañana viejo!- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de mi hermano.- Bella, espero verte pronto. - dijo mientras sonreía.

- Yo también Jake- dije poniéndome colorada, ni yo sabía por que- Estas invitado a casa cuando quieras.-

- Entonces me tendrás pronto por ahí. Nos vemos chicos.- dijo a modo de saludo yendose.

- "Estas invitado a casa cuando quieras Ohhh Jacob" - Emmett imitaba falsamente mi voz- "Eres encantador Jake"- abría y cerraba los ojos como queriendo parecer coqueto.

- Ya imbécil!- le dije golpeandolo en el brazo- si vas a ponerte con esas pavadas deberé verlo a solas- Reí.

- Ja! Ya lo sabía! Te agradó eh!- dijo riendo.

- Es simpático Emm. No te voy a negar que es bien parecido, pero nada más.- Lo único que me faltaba era ponerme a pensar en otro hombre. Con el que estaba "saliendo" ya era demasiado.

Llegamos a casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto. Quizás no era el momento para hablar con Emmett.

Estaba terminando de cepillarme los dientes cuando sentí que golpeaba mi puerta.

- Bells? puedo pasar?- preguntó.

- Pasa! - grite- estoy en el baño.

Cuando salí Emmett estaba tirado en mi cama viendo uno de los libros que estaban sobre mi mesa de luz.

- Realmente no se como puede gustarte esto.- Dijo soltándolo.

- De la misma manera que yo no entiendo como te gustan tanto los deportes hermanito- dije sentandome a su lado.

- Bien niña, que esta pasando.- Demonios! Lo recordó. Y como no Bella si prácticamente lo asustaste, me reprendí mentalmente.

- Emmett, debo contarte algo que no te gustará- comencé. Inmediatamente frunció el seño.- Quita esa cara que aún no te lo digo. Debes prometerme algo.-

- Que?- preguntó dudoso. Esto sería muy difícil.

- No te enfadarás y me apoyarás.-

- No puedes pedirme que te prometa eso antes de saber que es. Además, debe ser muy malo para que me hagas prometertelo.- dijo sentándose y mirándome serio. Era raro verlo así.

- Es que debes prometermelo sino no podré hacerlo.- Le dije haciendo puchero.

- Deja ese puchero "Alice" y sueltalo de una vez.- Se estaba impacientando.

- No hasta que me prometas que escucharas toda la historia sin interrumpirme y no te enfadarás!- podía ser muy testaruda cuando me lo proponía.

- Esta bien. Prometo dejar que cuentes toda la historia e intentaré no enfadarme.-

- Es todo lo que voy a obtener no?- pregunté.

- Y es demasiado. Vamos, ya tengo miedo.-

Tome aire. Me pare y comencé a caminar por la habitación.

- Bien el asunto es este.- Y comencé a relatarle toda la historia.

Una vez que terminé de contarle todo deje de caminar para mirarlo.

Estaba sentado observando el piso.

Su rostro estaba algo... morado? Oh Dios! Iba a tener la reacción Swan! La bautizamos así por mi padre. Cada vez que haciamos algo que lo enfadaba mucho se ponía colorado, casi llegando al morado.

- Emmett?- pregunté.

- Dame un momento.- dijo sin mirarme.

Me senté a su lado y esperé.

Luego de cinco minutos de silencio, que parecieron cinco horas se giro para mirarme. Al menos el color había bajado.

- Te das cuenta que lo que estas haciendo es una estupidez enorme verdad?- dijo en tono monocorde.

- Gigante.- respondi- Pero es lo correcto Emm.- dije tomándole la mano.

- Pero sigue siendo absolutamente estupido. Es su problema. El se metió en eso. No tienes porque ir a "rescatarlo". Menos cuando no tuvo ningún reparo en dejarte.-

Eso me dolió. Tiene razón, pero no puedo cambiar mi desición.

- Emm, recuerdas que nos decía papá cuando nos enfadabamos con Renée?- no puedo llamarla mamá.

- Es distinto Bella. Papá nos enseño que perdonar a mamá era necesario para seguir adelante, para que no tengamos esa carga toda la vida. Pero Edward...

- Es lo mismo Emmett. El perdón es perdón en todas las situaciones. No digo que vaya a olvidar lon que sucedió, pero debo perdonarlo.-

- Ok. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Si quieres perdónalo, pero no por eso debes hacerle de noviecita Bells. Es mucho. Hasta hace unos días estabas hecha un desastre, amargada, encerrada en casa para no encontrarte con nadie, y ahora sales corriendo a abrazarte con la familia Cullen? Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo entenderlo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No te pido que lo entiendas. Solo que me apoyes Emm. Sabes que fue lo que me decidió a hacerlo?-

- Estabas ebria?- respire aliviada. No sería tan difícil si bromeaba con eso.

- No Emmett- reí- aunque sería una gran excusa verdad? Cuando Alice habló conmigo me preguntó que hubiese hecho si yo estaba en su lugar, y el que estaba en esa cama eras tu. Ni lo dudé Emmett. La hubiese obligado, golpeado de ser necesario. Yo por tí haría todo.- le dije con todo mi corazón.- Entiendes ahora?- pregunté.

- Entiendo. No se Bells. No quiero verte sufrir otra vez. Menos por el.-

- No hay nada que podamos hacer. Ya lo ví. Estuve con el y estaré hasta que recuerde. Solo espero que sea pronto.-

Emmett estaba parado mirándo por la ventana de mi cuarto. Me acerque y lo abracé.

- Gracias- le dije.

- Por qué?- pregunto envolviendome en su abrazo.

- Por no gritarme ni enojarte... tanto.-

- Eres mi hermanita, no puedo enojarme. Aunque no este de acuerdo con lo que haces.- Era una gran persona. Lo que me recuerda...

- Emm, Edward preguntó por ti. Quiere verte.-

- Verme?! No Bella, yo no puedo. No soy tan buen actor como tu.- dijo soltándome y yendo hacia la puerta.

- Tal vez lo haga recordar antes y pueda librarme de esto.- Si quería que funcionará debía tocar su punto debil, o sea, yo.

- Bella... no puedo...- estaba flaqueando. Debía presionar un poco más.

- Esme quiere verte. Te extraña mucho. Hazlo por ellos y por mi. Por favor hermanito!- dije haciendo puchero de nuevo.

- Bien bien! Iré. Pero no puedo prometerte mucho.- dijo molesto.

- Eres el mejor Emmett. El mejor hermano, hombre y amigo del mundo!- Volví a abrazarlo.

- Si si, el mejor.- dijo desganado. - Me voy a dormir. Fue mucho para mi hoy. Entre tu escenita con Jacob y tu ataque de bondad/estupidez me agotaste.-

- Serás un gran padre algún día.- solté sin pensar.

- O uno muy malvado, considerando que si tengo una hija no saldrá de la casa hasta los 21.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Me tendí en mi cama. No podía más. Si Emmett estaba agotado, yo estaba sin fuerzas.

Me sentía mejor contándole a mi hermano todo. Al menos no estaba sola con mi locura.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, les dejo un par de capítulos más!**_

_**Se que Edward es un tierno ahora... pero no se olviden que antes la lastimo a Bella, por eso ella esta tan reticente. **_

_**Espero sus reviews así se si les va gustando la historia! **_


	14. A veces hay que arriesgarse para ganar

Estaba dormida aún cuando escuche sonar mi teléfono en algún lado de mi habitación.

Manotee mi bolso que estaba al lado de mi cama y logré sacarlo.

- Hola?- pregunté con mi voz de recién levantada.

- Hola Bella! Te desperté?-

- Algo Alice, pero ya debo levantarme- dije sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo siento amiga, pero debia avisarte que Edward va a llamarte dentro de un rato.- Ahora si abrí los ojos.

- Oh! Claro... no hay problema. Gracias por avisarme Ali.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar mi ropa.

- Nos estamos yendo del hospital e iremos a casa de mis padres, pero yo pasaré por tí en una hora más o menos-

- Genial Al, porque no se donde viven! Sería muy extraño preguntarselo a Edward verdad?- reí.

Alice se quedó en silencio del otro lado de la línea.

- Al? Estas ahí? Alice?- pregunté.

- Si, lo siento Bella.- se escuchaba seria del otro lado.

- Que va mal?- era raro escucharla asi.

- Nada, bueno. Si hay algo, pero te lo diré cuando pase a buscarte si?-

- Seguro. Nos vemos en un rato.-

- Adiós Bella.- dijo secamente y cortó. Que extraño.

Me duche rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y baje.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Emmett estaba terminando el desayuno.

- Buen día.- dije despacio, tanteando el terreno.

- Buen día pequeña- me saludó con una sonrisa- como dormiste?-

- No muy bien. Pero podría haber sido peor.- suspiré.

- Entiendo. Hice el desayuno!- dijo dándose vuelta y mostrandome los hot cakes.

Este día venía siendo de lo más raro, y aún no hacía una hora que me había despertado.

Comenzamos a desayunar cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era un número desconocido, por lo que asumí que era Edward.

- No vas a contestar? - preguntó Emmett.

- Es Edward.- le dije seriamente.

- Ah... ya.- dijo mirándome. - Contesta Bells.-

- Hola!- saludé animadamente.

- Hola cariño! Que bueno escucharte- saludó.

- Como estas? Como te sientes?-

- Bien preciosa, feliz por haber salido del hospital. Estoy yendo a casa de mis padres. Es tan extraño que no recuerde donde viven...- dijo pensativo.

- Lo se cariño, pero ya recordarás.- Emmett me miraba serio.- En un rato estaré allí.-

- Si, Alice salió a buscarte hace rato, seguramente esté por llegar.- Terminó de decir eso y sonó el timbre.

- Wow! Parece que ahora eres psíquico!- dije divertida- Otra cosa que adjudicarle al accidente?-

- Ya voy yo- dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.

- Ese era Emmett?- preguntó Edward.

- Si, es Emm. Llegó anoche.- No tenía caso ocultarlo.

- Que buena noticia Bella! Quiero verlo.

Alice y Emmett entraron a la cocina justo para escucharme decir.

-Se lo diré.-

- Puede venir contigo?- preguntó.

Mire a mi hermano, que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Alice.

- No va a poder ser Edward hoy. Tiene una entrevista de trabajo.- respondí mirándo a mi hermano.

- Deseale suerte y dile que se pase por la casa cuando termine.- insistió.

- Vere que puedo hacer. Oye, Alice ya esta aquí. Nos vemos pronto.-

- Aquí te espero. Siempre.-

Colgué y miré a Emmett y Alice. Estaban serios los dos.

- Oye Bella, no lo tomes a mal, pero yo no creo que funcione lo que estas haciendo.- sentenció mi hermano.

- Por que dices eso?- Con lo que me costaba hacerlo no necesitaba que me desanimara.

- Por la manera en que le hablas. Estas muy formal. Tu no eras así con el.-

- Tiene razón.- intervino Alice.- Anoche me dijo que te sentía extraña, como lejana. Se da cuenta que algo va mal Bells.-

- Y que quieren que haga! Más no puedo! - Estaba frustrada.

- Solo digo que si quieres que esto se termine pronto debes hacerlo mas creíble.-

Esto era sorprendente. Mi hermano, que pensaba que estaba loca, me animaba.

- Pensé que no estarías de acuerdo Emmett.- dijo Alice mirándolo.

- Y no lo estoy. Pero que voy a hacer si es lo que ella decidió? Voy a apoyarla mientras la vea bien. En cuanto una lágrima salga de sus ojos por culpa de tu hermano, esto se termina. Esta claro?- dijo mirándonos a las dos.

- Emmett! Ya! Alice no tiene la culpa...- estaba defendiendo a mi amiga cuando esta me interrumpió.

- Dejalo Bella, tiene razón.- La que lloraba era ella.

- Ali! Por que lloras?- sabía que no estaba bien, pero no como para que llore así. La abracé fuerte.- Amiga, que pasa?-

- Lo... lo siento Bella! De verdad lo siento! Me siento fatal con esto. Se el esfuerzo que haces y no quiero presionarte mas.- Lloraba con más fuerza ahora.

Emmett busco un vaso de agua y se lo tendió.- Ten enana.-

- Gracias Emm. Lo siento.- dijo mirándolo.

- Lo sientes por llorar?- río mi hermano.

- Por todo! Tienes razón. Ella no tiene porque hacer esto.- dijo mirándome.- Pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por que lo haga, y eso hace que me sienta mal. Todo hace que me sienta mal!-

- Alice, respira.- hablaba tan rápido que no entendía nada de lo que decía.- Ya lo hablamos, ya esta hecho. Emmett lo entendió, y yo lo puedo hacer. Tranquila.- traté de convencerla.

- Sabes que es lo peor?- Había algo peor?- Que hace meses que mi hermano no es tan feliz. Anoche lo observaba cuando hablaba de ti. Te ama Bella. De verdad te ama. Y teme perderte.-

Me dolía escuchar eso. Sobre todo porque en algún momento recordaría y todo volvería a ser como era.

- Alice- intervino Emmett.- Bella dice que Edward quiere verme ¿Es verdad?-

Gracias Emm. Lo miré agradecida.

- Si. Quiere ver a su mejor amigo.-

- De hecho acaba de escucharte y me pidió que pasaras por la casa más tarde ¿Irás?- le pregunté.

Suspiro, tomo sus cosas para irse y nos miro.

- Dame la dirección Alice, pasaré por ti cuando salga de trabajar.- Esa idea lo emocionaba tanto como hacer dieta.

- Eres el mejor!- chillo Al mientras lo abrazaba.- Te quiero mucho!-

- Ya... ya... sueltáme enana.- río Emmett.- Le mando saludos a Jacob? - preguntó mirándome.

- Claro!- respondi inocentemente.- Adiós hermanito- dije gesticulando de más.

Alice me miraba extrañada.- Jacob?- pregunto.

- Un amigo Al.- comente sin darle importancia.

Salimos de casa en silencio. Cuando vi el auto que conducía Alice solte un suspiro. Era el Volvo de Edward.

Nos subimos y comenzamos a hablar.

-... Y Jasper dijo que pasaría más tarde.- Dijo fastidiada.

- Alice, ya, para con eso.- Debía saber por qué le molestaba tanto Jasper.- Que te hizo para que te caiga así?-

- Tu también? Anoche Edward me tuvo un rato largo diciendome que no debía tratarlo mal. Pero no lo trato mal, solo lo ignoro.- Estaba molestandose. Pero no lo iba a dejar asi.

- Alice, no lo ignoras. Lo tratas mal. Y no entiendo el por qué. Parece ser una gran persona, digo, ha estado al lado de todos ustedes todo el tiempo que Edward estuvo en coma. Aún ahora, aunque el no lo reconozca, esta siempre ahí. Me parece que estas siendo muy injusta.-

- Puede ser. Es que... espera un momento.- dijo mientras estacionaba.- Bien, te diré lo que me pasa.- Se puso seria de golpe.- Prométeme que no dirás nada.-

- Claro Alice, te lo prometo- estaba intrigada.

- Cuando vi a Jasper, en medio de la desesperación de todo lo que sucedia con Edward, me llamo la atención. Demasiado para mi gusto. Recién llegaba de París, de salir con algunos muchachos, nada serio ya sabes. Siempre creí que me enamoraría allí. Pero cuando lo ví, simplemente me impactó. No le dí más vueltas al asunto y volví a enfocarme en mi hermano.-

- Entiendo. Pero no entiendo. Si te gusta- me miro mal- o bueno, te cae bien, por qué lo tratas como si quisieras que se aleje. Si bien lo conocí ayer, me dio la sensación que no le eras indiferente.-

- Lo se Bella, por eso soy así. Me dí cuenta que es muy educado y caballeroso conmigo. Pero luego recuerdo que es amigo de mi hermano. Pero de mi hermano antes del accidente, no del Edward que se despertó, sino del arrogante y egoísta que era. Si son amigos, como piensas que será Jasper? Uno se rodea de las personas que atrae con su personalidad. Que tal si Jasper es como era Edward y...- se calló de golpe.

- Y te engaña como tu hermano hizo conmigo?- terminé por ella.- Alice, no puedes saberlo.-

- Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo permitirme sentir nada por el. Temo salir lastimada Bella. He visto como terminan estas cosas.- Volvió a cayarse.- Lo siento Bells, estoy nerviosa. El único que lo conoce en serio es Edward. Que tal si le pregunto "Oye Ed, dime algo, Jasper es tan imbécil como eras tu, o algo menos?- comencé a reirme.- No te rías Bella! - se enfadó.

- Lo siento Ali- le dije tratando de no rierme.- Bueno, voy a proponerte algo- de pronto se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza. - Que te parece si tu eres menos dura con Jasper y yo soy más cariñosa con tu hermano? Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente con esto. - Sería más fácil si sabía que no estaba sola.

- Crees que será bueno?- tenía una cara de sufrimiento impresionante.

- Alice, estas haciendo un lío de todo esto. Es simple. Si te gusta, deja de hacerte la difícil y ser odiosa, y comienza a conocerlo. En el peor de los casos te darás cuenta que no es lo que pensabas y ya. Pero si es la persona que estabas esperando hace tanto no dejes que tus miedos te lo quiten.-

Estaba pensativa, mirando hacia el frente, con las manos sujetando el volante.

- No te guíes por lo que paso entre tu hermano y yo. - Dije de pronto.- Tu no eres como yo. -

- Oh Bella! No digas eso! Tu eres una gran persona!- solto el volante y me abrazó como pudo.

- Si, pero hoy soy distinta. He madurado en muchas cosas, y lo que paso con Edward me hizo crecer. Sino no estaría aqui, creeme.- acaricié su cabello.- Tu secreto esta a salvo amiga.-

- Gracias! Bells! Vaya! Últimamente debo agradecerte por tantas cosas que no me alcanzará el tiempo!- río.

Volvió a encencer el auto y en menos de diez minutos llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Era casi tan hermosa como la que tenían en Forks, al menos por afuera.

Estaciono y bajamos.

- Como estas?- me preguntó.

- Bien Ali- sonreí. La charla que habíamos tenido me había hecho pensar en esta situación. Debía relajarme y dejar que las cosas se fueran dando. Si esto había sucedido, tal vez habría alguna razón. Y ahora, quería descubrirla.- Muy bien amiga.-

Entramos a la casa. Era muy bonita y espaciosa. Pero no me detuve a mirarla en detalle. Tenia trabajo que hacer.

Cuando pasamos a la sala vi a Edward sentado en el sillón hablando con Jasper. Miré a Alice, quien me devolvió la mirada y sonrío.

- Buenos días caballeros!. saludé.

- Bella llegaste! Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie y abrazandome.- Te extrañe amor.- dijo mientras me besaba.

Le devolví el beso recordando que Alice debía hacer lo mismo con Jasper.

- Hola Jasper, como estas?- preguntó Alice.

- Bien Alice, y tu?- respondió sonriendole.

Nos sentamos en el sillón. Edward me tomo de la cintura y me sentó bien cerca suyo. De verdad parecía como si tuviera miedo que huyera.

Alice y Jasper continuaban hablando amablemente.

- Que bicho le pico?- pregunto Edward mientras me miraba extrañado.

- Sonreí mientras lo veía. Me abrazó más fuerte y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Sabes que no me iré verdad?- le dije tomándo su mano.

- Me lo prometes?- Oh oh...

- Si.- Al menos mientras el no recordara.


	15. Juntando recuerdos

POV EDWARD

Asi que este es mi departemento... Bien. Es bonito.

Una sala espaciosa, con varios recortes de notas que había hecho junto a Jasper. Un estante con varias fotos de mi familia. Algo me llamo la atención. No tenía ninguna foto con Bella ni de ella. Por que haría eso? Es mi novia y se supone que debería tener fotografías con ella, y también con mi mejor amigo, Emmett.

Seguí caminando por la sala, observando los detalles, pensando que algo podría resultarme familiar. Pero no. Nada de ese lugar me era conocido. Ni el gran sillón de la sala, ni los cuadros, ni siquiera un balón de fútbol américano autografiado. Entré a la cocina, estaba todo ordenado, en su lugar. Yo nunca fui muy ordenado, por lo que seguramente debo tener alguien que hace la limpieza, tal vez mi madre. Nada. No reconozco nada de este lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la que creía que era mi habitación, me di cuenta que había demasiado silencio. Miré hacia la sala, y Bella estaba parada en la entrada aún. Seria, y con una mueca extraña en su cara.

- Bella amor, que sucede?- le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia ella. Inmediatamente cambio su cara.

- Nada cariño, por que lo preguntas?- me sonrío, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo. Estas molesta?- Me daba esa sensación.

- No Edward, no estoy molesta. Realmente deseaba que recordaras algo cuando vinieras.- Parecía sincera, pero aún había algo que no me gustaba.

Esta semana que estuve en casa de mis padres, Bella vino todos los días. Llegaba temprano por la mañana, para desayunar conmigo, y se iba en la noche, para cenar con Emmett, ya que este estaba acostumbrandose a su nuevo empleo. Cuando lo ví a Emm por primera vez luego del accidente tuve la misma sensación que habia tenido con Bella, que hacía mucho que no lo veía. Lo cual podría ser perfectamente, ya que el estaba trabajando en Seattle , mientras que yo vivía aquí, aparentemente. Esa noche estaba extraño. Como distante. No hacía las mismas bromas de siempre y hasta sentí que me miraba con algo de recelo. Quizás no termine de aceptar que estoy con su hermanita. Estaba más sobreprotector que nunca. Cuando la bese mientras nos despedíamos, juraria que escuche un gruñido. Era extraño. Luego de esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver. Bella lo excuso diciendo que estaba adaptandose a vivir aquí, y aún no tenía muy claros los horarios. Mis padres los habían invitado a cenar esta noche. Jasper también vendría y me parecía una muy buena idea que se conozcan. En poco tiempo le había tomado cariño y realmente quería que pasara tiempo con Emmett y conmigo.

Sin soltar a Bella continué mirando el departamento.

- Oye! A ti si que te recuerdo.- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi piano. Era un regalo de mis abuelos- Había pertenecido a mi abuelo Anthony cuando era jóven. Cada vez que iba a su casa le pedía que tocara para mi, hasta que tuve la edad suficiente como para aprender y me enseño. Habiamos pasado tardes sentados en ese piano tocando juntos. Cuando murió, mi abuela decidió que yo lo tuviese. Era mi bien más preciado.

Me sente en el banco, y comencé a tocar. Al parecer esa parte de mi estaba intacta ya que toqué un par de piezas que recordaba a la perfección.

- Que bueno que no hayas olvidado eso.- dijo Bella mientras me observaba sentada en el sillón. - Siempre ame verte tocar. Te transformas en otra persona. -

- En otra persona?- pregunté- Y como sería eso?-

- No se como explicarlo. Cuando tocas es como si desapareciera todo a tu alrededor. Tu cara se relaja, y tienes un aspecto inocente. Encantador.-

La miré sorprendido. No sabía que ella pensara eso.

Me quede observandola durante un momento. Estaba sentada, con los pies sobre el sillón, mirándo sus manos. No me miraba como solía hacerlo. Algo en ella había cambiado. No se decir exáctamente que, pero desde que la vi luego del accidente, podría asegurar que algo es distinto. Si mis cálculos son correctos, debe ser algo de tres años que estamos juntos. Y sin embargo me parece tan poco. Cuando comencé a salir con ella, pensé que sería algo momentáneo. Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Muy complicado. De hecho la noche que la besé, luego de dejarla en su habitación, me arrepentí. No tenía intenciones de modificar mi situación romántica. Además ella me gustaba, pero no sentía que estuviese "enamorado". Luego de eso no la llamé ni la busqué. Seguimos así hasta que nos cruzamos en una clase en las que estaba como ayudante. Ella evitaba mirarme y yo durante un rato hice lo mismo, hasta que me dí cuenta que no podía evitar prestarle atención a todo lo que hacía. Me sentía estúpido. Era Bella Swan! Una chica corriente, algo bonita, pero nada más, sin embargo había algo en ella que era sumamente atractivo para mi. No podía entender que. Me di cuenta que algo en mi iba mal cuando me encontré parado en la puerta de su habitación buscando una excusa para verla. Cuando finalmente pensé que tenía una buena, la puerta se abrió y ella salió como una tromba sin ver que yo estaba allí y choco conmigo. Cuando me vio se quedo helada. Le iba a dar mi patetica excusa, algo sobre unos apuntes, cuando me dijo que estaba yendo a verme. No entendía el porque de mi actitud de ignorarla y que si me había arrepentido del beso, solo debía decirselo y no se cuantas cosas más, hasta que me cansé y la besé, primero para callarla y luego porque, sinceramente, llevaba días esperando hacerlo. Luego de eso, me di un "permiso" para estar con ella. Pero en mi fuero interno sabía que no iba a poder estar con ella mucho tiempo. No me gustaban las ataduras, y estar de novio con la hermana de mi mejor amigo, definitivamente era una. Y si a eso le sumabamos que mis padres la amaban, mi hermana la consideraba su hermana... Era prácticamente una sentencia de matrimonio. Pero me gustaba, y no pensaría en eso de momento. Solo disfrutaría un tiempo con ella y haría que ella la pasara bien, de eso no tenía dudas.

No se exáctamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento, pero hoy todo era distinto.

De pronto, esa chica con la que estaría un tiempo, se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida. No se que parte de mi cabeza se había golpeado con exáctitud, pero hoy me sentía distinto que en ese momento. Estaba seguro que querría estar con ella para siempre y esta sensación de inseguridad que tenía con respecto a esto me estaba atormentando.

De pronto clavo sus grandes ojos en mi.

- Que pasa?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y viniendo hacia mi.

Me pare y la abracé con fuerza.

- Te amo Isabella. Te amo como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo.- le dije con todo mi corazón.

- Edward... - comenzó, pero se corto- yo también te amo.- dijo mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi pecho.- Y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.- En su voz había pesar.

- Y eso te entristece?- le pregunté mientras me soltaba para mirarla.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acarició mi mejilla.- Por momentos.- dijo sonriendo.- Pero este no es uno de ellos.- y acercando mi rostro al suyo me beso.

Comenzó siendo un beso tierno, pero a medida que avanzaba, fue tomando una intensidad mayor. Sin dejar de besarla comencé a caminar por el departamento. Al lado del baño principal había una puerta que debía dar a mi habitación. Entramos en ella, aún besándonos, y caímos en la cama. Seguimos besándonos intensamente hasta que Bella abrió sus ojos y vio donde estabamos. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, dejandome tumbado en la cama solo.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo. - Dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Me quede donde estaba, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Me puse de pie y sali a la sala.

Estaba sentada, con el rostro entre sus manos.

Me acerqué suavemente y, poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella, quite las manos de su rostro.

- Esta bien amor. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento.-

Ella me miro y volví a sentir esa sensación extraña en el estómago.

- No tienes nada que disculparte, yo también me deje llevar.- sonrío- Siempre se me hizo difícil controlarme contigo.- Me guiño un ojo.

- Sabes que a mi también- respondí mientras acariciaba su rostro.- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- Si Edward.-

- Por qué te controlas? Digo... yo quiero estar contigo.- le dije dándole a enteder a lo que me refería.

- Porque no creo que sea bueno por el momento.- Por el momento? De que estaba hablando?

- Lo dices por el accidente? Ya estoy bien Bella. Recuerdas que el doctor dijo que físicamente estaba bien?- Ok. Sonaba ansioso, pero es que de verdad quería estar con ella así.

- Si, dijo que estabas bien, pero todavía estas convaleciente, no creo que sea conveniente.-

- Pero yo me siento bien- dije haciendo puchero.

- Pero yo no. Al menos hasta que tu medico lo diga.- Me cortó.- Y quita esa cara, ya no me afecta Cullen.- dijo riendo.

Me reí y la besé. Quizás estaba exágerando con tanto cuidado, pero me gustaba que me cuidara. Significa que me ama. Aunque no tanto como yo a ella.

POV BELLA

No podía creer lo que casi había hecho. Casi me acuesto con Edward. Y en la cama donde estuvo con Irina. Tal vez el no lo recuerde, pero yo si. No podía dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, que me dolía pero lo amaba. Eso había sido un gran esfuerzo para mi, pero luego de escucharlo decir que me amaba no podía no decirselo. Sobre todo cuando era verdad.

Luego del encuentro cercano del tipo estúpido, Edward decidió que, si bien no recordaba nada de ese lugar, quizás sería una buena idea mudarse. Logré convencerlo de aplazar un poco esa decisión, al menos hasta que le dieran el alta total.

Esa noche cenaríamos en su casa, por lo que luego ir al departamento, volvimos allí.

Cuando llegamos Esme estaba terminando de poner la mesa.

- Hola chicos! Como les fue?- pregunto ansiosa.

- Pues... nada especial mamá- le dijo Edward mientras la saludaba. - Lo único que reconocí fue el piano del abuelo.-

- Eso es algo cariño!- dijo Esme mientras lo acariciaba.

- Como fue chicos?- preguntó Alice mientras entraba.- Mamá, acaba de llamar Jasper. Dijo que no podría venir a la cena ya que su hermana había llegado de sorpresa hace un rato. -

- Jasper no vendrá? Que pena, quería presentarselo a Emmett- se apenó Edward.

- Ay hermanito! Parece que no me conocieras. Solo quería avisarle a mamá que debe poner un plato extra ya que Jasper vendrá con su hermana, Rosalie.- y la sonrisa de Alice se ensancho.- No subestimes mi poder!- Era de temer.

Estos últimos días la actitud de Alice para con Jasper había cambiado. Se mostraba más agradable, sacaba tema de conversación y hasta se sonrojaba con algunas de las cosas que le decía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que caiga.

A la media hora llego Emmett.

- Buenas noches familia- saludo una vez que Alice le abrió la puerta. - Esme! Que gusto verte!- dijo abrazandola fuertemente.

- Emmett cariño! Que feliz me hace tenerte aquí!- respondió una Esme muy feliz.

- Hey hermano!- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo- Tenía ganas de verte!-

- Que tal Ed- saludó Emmett lo más agradablemente posible- lo mismo digo.- dijo y me miró.

"Gracias" dije sin hablar.

- Hola pequeña- me saludo- no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta esto- susurró a mi oído.

- Creo tener una pequeña noción- susurré en el suyo.

Nos sentamos en la sala mientras esperabamos a que Carlisle llegará del hospital y a Jasper con su hermana.

- Sabias que Rosalie es medio hermana de Jasper?- preguntó Alice.

- La verdad que no Ali- río Edward

- Jasper me contó que sus padres se separaron cuando el tenía dos años y que su madre se casó dos años después con el padre de Rosalie. Ella es un año menor que nosotras Bells.- Ahora sabía vida y obra del pobre muchacho.

Durante la charla, Edward no soltó mi mano. Por momentos depositaba pequeños besos en ella, mientras Emmett nos miraba intentando no enojarse.

A los quince minutos llego Carlisle y quince minutos después Jasper con su hermana.

- Hola a todos!- saludo Jazz.

Detrás de el se encontraba una chica alta, estilizada, rubia y con ojos claros, al igual que Jasper. Era muy bella.

- Ella es mi hermana Rosalie.- presentó.

- Hola Rosalie- la salude mientras me acercaba a ella- soy Bella un placer conocerte!-

- Hola Bella! Lo mismo digo! Pero diganme Rose por favor.- sonrío. No pude evitar mirar a Edward para ver como la veía. El la miraba normalmente, sin ninguna intención, al menos eso me pareció- Cuando se acerco a saludarla no soltó mi mano.

- Hola Rose, soy Edward, no te conocía verdad?- preguntó riendo.

- Hola Edward, no, no nos conocíamos. Jazz me conto lo que te sucedió, realmente lo lamento.-

- Podría haber sido peor- río el.- Jasper, el es Emmett, mi mejor amigo- dijo mientras invitaba a mi hermano a acercarse.

-Finalmente te conozco Emmett! - saludó Jasper- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

- Quisiera decirte lo mismo- dijo mi hermano tratando de sonar agradable- un gusto Jasper.- saludó para a continuación girar hacia Rosalie, a la cual no había visto aún.

- Ho- hola- tartamudeo cuando la vio. Tartamudeo? Mi hermano? Ok, no entendía.

- Que tal Emmett?- saludo Rosalie coquetamente.

- Ahora... excelente.- dijo Emm mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba un suave beso en ella.

Esta iba a ser una cena muy interesante...


	16. Si todo fuera más fácil

- Entonces la invite a ver el partido el sábado y luego a cenar a casa, no te molesta verdad Bells?- preguntó Emmett con cara de niño.

- Por supuesto que no Emm, es una chica agradable!- respondí. Estabamos desayunando, el viernes a la mañana antes de que Emmett fuese a trabajar. La cena en casa de los Cullen había sido muy agradable.

Esme y Carlisle estaban felices de tenernos de nuevo allí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Jasper y Emmett habían congeniado inmediatamente, tanto que ya habían organizado una salida "de hombres" cuando Edward estuviese recuperado.

En cuanto a Edward, el seguía dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Yo me esforzaba para corresponderle sus muestras de cariño. Emmett me había observado toda la noche, y por momentos su cara lo delataba. Aunque debo admitir que la presencia de Rosalie en la cena había sido de gran ayuda para que mi hermano controlara su temperamento. Resulta que no solo era hermosa e inteligente, sino que además, era una gran fan del beisbol, por lo que hablaron muchísimo de esto, haciendo que Emmett la invitara el sábado a ver uno de los partidos de la temporada. Tenía siempre una entrada extra para mi, pero como no me gustaba nunca la usaba, asi que Rosalie sería la nueva beneficiaria. No puedo precisar si a mi hermano le gustaba o solo estaba encantado con tener compañía en los partidos.

- Rayos! - dijo de pronto quitándome de mis pensamientos.

- Que va mal Emm?-

- Le dije a Jake que venga a cenar el sábado también. Deberé cancelarle.-

- Por qué no puede venir también?- pregunté. Tenía ganas de ver a Jacob. Desde que lo había conocido, hablabamos seguido. Solía ir a buscar a Emmett al estadio, para caminar un poco y despejarme, y casi siempre nos quedabamos hablando en la puerta, hasta que Emmett comenzaba e impacientarse.

- Porque no sería conveniente que Rosalie viera como "la novia" de Edward coquetea con otro.- dijo divertido.

- Oye! Yo no soy la novia de Edward, y no coqueteo con Jacob!- O tal vez no me doy cuenta. Es difícil saberlo. Me es muy sencillo estar con el. Es divertido, agradable, además de ser un lindo, muy lindo, hombre.

- Si que lo haces. Solo que no te das cuenta.- Ah... ya.- Y para los efectos, eres la novia de Edward Bella. Lo lamento por ti.-

- Puede ser... Pero no veo el problema con que vengan ambos. Será divertido. Haré pastas quieres?- Listo. Batalla ganada.

- Las rellenas que te enseño Sue?- era predecible.

- Las que quieras hermanito!-

- Y todo eso para ver a Jacob. Vaya Bella! No dejas de sorprenderme!- rio.

- Mira que eres estúpido!- le dije mientras le tiraba el paño de la cocina.

Sería verdad? Querría tanto verlo?

- Nunca había escuchado tantos insultos salir de la misma persona!- dijo Emmett entrando a casa.

- Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Prometo comportarme la próxima vez!- respondió Rose avergonzada entrando detrás de el.

- La próxima?- pregunto Jacob.- No fue suficiente?-

- Acaso pensaste que esta sería la única vez que disfrutarías de mi presencia?- rió Rose.- Me volverás a llevar verdad Emmett?- dijo mirando a mi hermano haciendo puchero.

- Claro que si Rose! Cuantas veces quieras!-

- Oh por Dios!- murmuro Jacob.

- Hola si, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Algo cansada por haber estado amasando gran parte de la tarde. Ustedes?- dije en voz alta haciéndome notar.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no sabes lo que ha sido esta tarde!- saludo Jake mientras me abrazaba.- Hola preciosa.- Siempre tan galante.

- Tan mal?- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Jacob exagera. El hecho que Rosalie haya saludado a las madres de los jugadores, y a algunas hermanas, no es para tanto.-

- Hola Bella!- dijo Rosalie abrazándome.- Bueno si fue para tanto, el lunes voy con mi gran sonrisa y me disculpo Emmett.-

- No hace falta que vayas hasta allí Rosalie. Estan acostumbrados. Además, no te dejaran pasar.-

- El no la dejará pasar- susurro Jacob haciéndome reír.

- Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre!- Emmett celoso? Era demasiado.

La cena fue muy divertida. Emmett y Jacob eran demasiado graciosos para mi salud. Se habían puesto como meta lograr que derrame mi bebida, y cada vez que tomaba, decían algo gracioso y yo escupia parte del contenido. Una de las cosas más asquerosas de mi vida.

Estabamos terminando de cenar cuando Rose me hizo la pregunta que temía:

- Y Edward Bells? Pensé que estaría aqui.- tardo un rato en darse cuenta que no estaba.- Esta bien?-

- Si Rose, esta bien. Pero debe descansar. Esta tarde estuve con el.-

- Debe ser horrible lo que le toca vivir.- dijo verdaderamente sentida.

- Es peor para los que lo viven con el.- acotó mi hermano.- El casi ni siente la difetencia, pero nosotros si.- Estaba enfadandose.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo. Quise mirar a Jake pero me arrepentí inmediatamente. No sabía que sabía el de la historia.

- Por que no se sientan en la sala mientras voy por el café?- pregunté levantándome.

- Te ayudo.- dijo Jake poniendose de pie.

Mientras Rose y Emmett se sentaban en la sala, Jacob me ayudo a levantar la mesa.

Estaba en la cocina preparando el café cuando Jacob se acercó a mi, me tomo las manos y me miro a los ojos.

- Como estas Bells?-

- Bien Jake, por qué preguntas?-

- Emmett me contó lo que estas viviendo.- Genial. Me ahorraba relatarle la historia.- Es desesperante.- Exactamente. Esa era la palabra.

- Si. Lo es. - dije quedamente.

- No es justo lo que estas haciendo. Pero es admirable que lo hagas. Eres una gran persona.-

- Estoy haciendo lo que se debe hacer Jake, no es admirable. Es lo correcto.-

- Que sea lo correcto no significa que todos lo hagan.-

- Lo se- le dije con tristeza. Me soltó una mano y me tomo la barbilla haciendo que lo mire.

- Si pudiese hacer algo para que no sufrieras, lo haría. Quiero que lo sepas.- Me quedé mirándo sus grandes ojos negros.

Era tan sencillo hablar con el. Me sentía cómoda, contenida. Sabía que era sincero. Era agradable hablar con alguien de mi stuación, fuera de Emmett, sin sentirme culpable. No podía decirle a Alice cuanto me costaba hacerle creer al hermano que lo amaba. Lo peor es que una parte de mi, no estoy segura cuanto, amaba a Edward. Pero en este momento miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente. Tan grande e intimidante, pero a su vez tierno y bien parecido. Sin duda había algo en mi interior generándose por Jake. Quizas era que me resultaba tan natural estar con el. Era dulce de por si, no porque un accidente lo había cambiado. Era algo normal, para variar. Por qué lo había tenido que conocer ahora? Por qué todo era tan complicado!

- Perdón si te incomodé- dijo soltándome al ver que no respondía.

- No me incomodaste Jake.- le dije tomándo sus manos de nuevo.- Solo estaba pensando.-

- Y en que pensabas?- dijo acercándose más a mi.

- En que lamento haberte conocido estado en esta situación.- Siempre habia sido muy directa. No veía porque no serlo ahora.

- Yo también. Realmente lo lamento.-

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

- Pero...- comenzo a acercarse más a mi, pero se detuvo.

- Pero que?- maldita curiosidad. Algo me decía que no debía preguntar.

- Nada preciosa.- dijo mientras me soltaba.- Vamos a llevar el café si?-

- Claro Jake.- continue con mi labor- Gracias.-

- Por?- preguntó.

- Por ser tan dulce conmigo.-

- De nada pequeña. Espero que todo se resuelva pronto.-

- Yo también Jake.-

Otra vez mis partes. Una quería correr con Edward. Abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. La otra, deseaba que todo esto terminara.


	17. Pelear contra lo que siento es una batal

Fuimos a la sala, tomamos el café y luego Jake llevo a Rosalie a la casa.

Mientras iba a prepararme para dormir vi mi telefono y tenía un mensaje de Edward diciendome que cuando me desocupara lo llamara. No me lo había mandado hace mucho, por lo que lo llame.

- Hola.- respondió al primer llamado.

- Hola cariño, todo esta bien?- pregunté.

- Si... No bueno... Si. Estoy bien.-

- Edward que sucede?- estaba comenzando a cambiarme para meterme en la cama pero me detuve.- Estas bien? Que necesitas amor?- pregunté. Estaba raro. Algo iba mal.

- Podrías...- comenzó - Podrías venir a casa? Estoy en el departamento.-

- En 15 estaré allí.- Dije mientras me ponía las zapatillas de nuevo.- Ahora nos vemos.

- Gracias. - Corto.

Salí de la pieza como un bólido.

- Hey! Hey!- me freno Emmett- Que sucede Bella? Donde es el incendio?-

- Acabo de hablar con Edward. Creo que recordó todo.- La manera en la que me habló, la urgencia por verme. Era eso. Lo recordó. Recordó que no me ama.

- Estas segura? Digo, el te lo dijo?-

Le relate la escasa conversación.

- Bella, primero, cálmate. Estas llorando y no te entiendo.- No me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

- Estoy bien Emm. Puedo llevarme tu auto?- pregunté calmándome.

- Sabes que si. Puedes conducir? No quieres que te lleve?-

- No Emm. Tal vez demore. Tal vez sea algo corto. No lo se.- Sentía como si alguien me oprimiera el pecho.- Me voy, te aviso cuando llego.- Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y salí hacia la casa de Edward.

Mientras conducía sentía que no podía retener el aire. Estaba agitada.

- Cálmate Bella. Sabías que este momento llegaría. Respira, respira...- traté de calmarme.

Al ser tarde llegué mucho mas rápido.

Toque timbre y Edward me abrió para que entrase. Subí hasta el departamento y me pare frente a la puerta. Me dolía el estomágo horriblemente y sentía que el dolor en mi pecho se hacía más grande.

Golpee la puerta y esperé unos segundos y me abrió.

Cuando lo vi, el dolor en el pecho fue insoportable.

- Amor!- dijo abrazándome con fuerza haciendo que entre a la casa- Gracias por venir. -

Me había dicho "amor". Si hubiese recordado no me diría así.

- Ya Edward... Ya llegué. Que pasa cariño?- le pregunté mientras me soltaba de su abrazo para mirarlo. Tenia los ojos llorosos y unas ojeras pronunciadas.

- Lo... lo siento Bella! Siento haberte hecho venir a esta hora. Pero necesitaba tenerte aquí conmigo.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y me abrazaba. - Dejame abrazarte quieres?-

Nos quedamos abrazados en el sillón por unos minutos. No entendía nada.

Evidentemente no había recordado. Pero no entendía la necesidad de hacerme venir a las 2 de la mañana.

- Edward, dejame avisarle a Emmett que llegué bien. Debe estar preocupado.- Asintió y mientras tomaba mi celular dijo:

- Cuando termines puedes venir a la habitación por favor?-

- Si amor.-

Le escribí a Emmett diciéndole que era una falsa alarma y que mañana le contaría que sucedía. Me respondió inmediatamente preguntandome si volvería a casa. Dudo que pueda irme ahora.

Una vez que termine de hablar con mi hermano, fui a la habitación.

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirándo el suelo.

- Edward, necesito saber que sucede. Por favor.- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.- Que pasa?-

Se acomodo en la cama y tiro de mi para que quede acostada en su pecho.

- No me habrás asustado así para que venga a dormir contigo Cullen!- dije incorporándome y mirándolo.

- Hoy cuando te fuiste, junté mis cosas y vine para aqui. Necesitaba mi espacio. Amo a mi familia, pero estan todo el tiempo sobre mi. Cuando llegué, acomodé las cosas, me acoste un rato y me quedé dormido. No se cuando dormí, pero en algún momento tuve un sueño. Soñe que tu me odiabas. Que peleabamos, yo había hecho algo creo y tu me decías que jamás te habías sentido tan decepcionada y herida y que no querías verme nunca mas. Me desperté agitado y sumamente angustiado. Fue cuando, sin pensarlo, te mande el mensaje. Sabía que cenarías con amigos, por eso no quise llamarte.-

Me quedé helada. Eso era exáctamente lo que le había dicho el día que vino a buscarme a casa. Que estaba decepcionada y herida como nunca antes en la vida.

Lo que tuvo no fue un sueño solamente, sino un recuerdo. Pero no podía decirselo. Estaba realmente angustiado.

- Ya paso amor, estoy aquí, contigo y no te odio.- Era verdad. No lo odiaba ya.

- Lo se Bella, pero... no puedo olvidar tu rostro en ese sueño. Estabas tan herida! Podía sentir tu odio. Fue horrible.- sus ojos volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas. No puedo entenderlo. Su personalidad no puede haber cambiado tanto. El no era así. Dede que lo conozco solo lo había visto llorar cuando murió su abuelo. Pero luego nunca más. Era un hombre muy fuerte en general. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad. Era muy extraño verlo así. Estaba decidida, el lunes iría a hablar con el médico.

Por un lado me entristecía verlo así. Si supiera que lo que soño, en realidad paso, no se como se pondría. Y por el otro, me daba tranquilidad saber que no había recordado aún. Evidentemente no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

- Edward, mirame.- le pedí. Alzo sus ojos y me miro.- Estoy aquí. Aquí, contigo. No tengo intenciones de dejarte, ni de apartarme de tu lado, al menos hasta que tu me lo pidas.- Eso era una verdad absoluta. El día que recordara no amarme, me iría.

- Nunca te voy a pedir que te apartes Isabella! No podría.- Si supieras...

- Entonces, aquí estoy. Y no te odio Edward. Yo te amo.- Me dolía decirselo, pero era la más cruda de las verdades, para mi desgracia.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, hasta que me acercó a el y me beso.

Al principio dulcemente, pero luego cambio a un beso cada vez más apasionado. Debía detenerlo, pero no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Mientras me debatía que hacer, la situación había pasado de ser tierna a incontrolable, por lo que deje de pelear contra mi e hice lo que en realidad tenía ganas de hacer. Disfrutar el hombre que amaba y al que había extrañado tanto, también en este aspecto.

Luego de estar juntos, nos quedamos abrazados durante un rato.

- Tienes problemas Cullen, lo sabes.- Quise decir algo para ver como estaba la situación.

- Muchos?- pregunto riendo.

- Y... algunos. Pero en la mañana los hablamos.- Estaba todo bien. No quería ponerme a pensar ahora.

- Creo que se como apañarmelas Swan... - Respondió mientras dejaba un beso en mi cabeza.

No se en que momento quedo dormido. Yo aún no podía.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Me había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Jake, eso no lo podía negar, pero ahora me daba cuenta de la intensidad con la que aún amaba a Edward. No podía darle riendas a mis sentimientos por Jacob mientras esto siguiese así. No era justo para el.

Sabía que esto se iba a terminar en algún momento. Pero por ahora, no podía hacer otra cosa más que recibir el amor que Edward creía sentir por mi.

Cuando el recordara tendría tiempo para ver como arreglaba lo que quedaría de mi vida.


	18. Odio no saber que pasará

**Perdón por la demora!**

* * *

POV ALICE

Estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa de mis padres. Creo que de este lugar era lo que más me gustaba.

Hacia unos días que venía pensando lo mismo: Volver a París.

La realidad era que había viajado por lo que le había sucedido a Edward, pero ahora que ya estaba mucho mejor debería volver a mi casa.

Siempre amé vivir en París. Si bien tengo una hermosa relación con mi familia y disfruto estar cerca de ellos, allí esta mi hogar. Tengo mi trabajo, que adoro. Parte de mis amigos, con los que compartí los últimos 5 años de mi vida... Cada vez que viajaba a ver a mi familia, sentía ansias por volver allí. Pero ahora no. Y no sabía muy bien por qué.

- Hola hija. Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó mi padre mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tendía una taza de café. Estábamos a mitad de otoño, por lo que el clima era cada vez más frío.

- Claro papi!- le respondí sonriendole. Sentía una debilidad especial por mi papá. Y sé que el por mi también. Al fin y al cabo, era su nenita. - Siempre!- dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Suspiré.

- Que te esta pasando Ali?- me conocía demasiado, hasta para adivinar mis suspiros.

- Me crees si te digo que no lo se?- Era la realidad. Me sentía extraña, como ansiosa. Al principio era por Edward, pero ahora que todo iba bien, no sabía por que.

- Ya veo. Quieres conversarlo?-

- Es que no se que decirte papá . le dije incorporándome para mirarlo - Recién estaba pensando en que debería volver a París, pero la realidad es que no me apetece hacerlo, lo cual es extraño.-

- Es verdad. Por lo general no soportas estar mas de dos semanas con nosotros.- dijo con pena.

- No papá! No es que no soporte estar con ustedes! Sabes que los amo con todo mi corazón!- lo abracé casi llorando. Detestaba la idea que mi padre pensara que no soportaba estar con ellos.- Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a mi casa, mi ciudad, mis cosas, en fin, mi rítmo. Pero amo estar con ustedes! Y lo sabes!-

- Ahora si.- Dijo abrazándome con fuerza. - Entonces ¿Te sientes extraña porque no tienes ganas de regresar esta vez?-

- Si. Y no. No se. Me frustra no saber que pasa!- Había pocas cosas que odiara mas en la vida como no saber que estaba sucediendo. Tanto a mi como a los demás. Siempre había sido muy buena adivinando lo que vendría, pero esta vez no podía.- Por un lado quiero volver a casa. Pero por el otro, hay algo que no me lo permite. -

- Algo, o alguien hija?-

-Alguien? Lo dices por Edward? El ya esta bien. Creo que puede apañárselas con lo que sea que suceda. Bella, por otro lado, también. Se los ve bien juntos.- dije pensativamente.- Mamá ya esta acostumbrada a verme lejos y tu... se que me extrañas, pero también estas acostumbrado...-

- Eso esta todo muy bien, pero no era de nosotros de quien hablaba. Piensa. No hay nadie que haya aparecido en tu vida últimamente?- pregunto sonriendo picaramente.- Vamos Alice! Si hasta yo lo noté!-

Sabía de quien me estaba hablando. Por supuesto que lo había pensado. Pero no podía ser por eso que no quisiera volver a mi lugar.

- Hablas de Jasper verdad?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida. Era una realidad que me gustaba, y mucho, pero no sabía que hasta mi padre se hubiese dado cuanta.- Por qué piensas que me importaría?- Debía chequear que tan evidente era.

- Alice, desde que lo viste por primera vez me di cuenta. Y luego tu madre lo noto. Vivían peleándose por cualquier cosa. En realidad, tu peleabas con el, el simplemente se limitaba a sonreírte y seguirte el juego.-

- Pero ahora nos llevamos mejor!- dije en mi defensa- Ya no peleo con el. Hasta me río de sus bromas horribles!- estaba admitiendo abiertamente lo que me sucedía, pero... como ocultárselo a mi padre. Era imposible.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

- Nombralo y aparecerá- dije mirando la pantalla y luego a mi padre.- Hola Jasper.- respondí.

- Hola Alice, como estas?-

- Bien. Tu?-

- Bien también. Segura que estas bien? Te escucho extraña.- Genial, ahora el se daba cuenta que estaba rara.

- Si Jazz, todo esta en orden.- dije suavizando mi voz.

- Mejor así.- Casi pude imaginarme su sonrisa del otro lado. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. En sus mejillas se formaban pequeños hoyuelos que lo hacía verse adorable.- Bueno... Yo... te llamaba porque... - Sonaba nervioso?

- Si...- le invite a seguir.

- Si no haces nada más tarde me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café.-

Mire a mi padre. Sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación, por más que mirara hacia otro lado. Si tenía razón sobre lo que me decía, tenía que comprobarlo.

- A que hora?- le pregunté. Le iba a decir que si, pero no quería que pensara que estaba TAN disponible.

- A las 5 te parece? Mira Alice, si no quieres solo dímelo.- Contuve mi risa. Era lógico que dudara que quisiera salir con el.

- Me parece perfecto. Vienes por mi o quieres que nos veamos en algún lugar?-

- Iré por ti, por supuesto.- Respondió casi ofendido. Era gracioso, muy gracioso.

- Entonces aquí te espero. Adiós Jasper. Nos vemos luego.-

- Adiós señorita... Te veo.- dijo cortando.

Podía sentir como mi sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro. Mi padre mi miraba "disimuladamente".

-Ya... dilo.-

- Que cosa Alice?- preguntó inocentemente.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

Se puso de pie y tomo la taza de mis manos.- Iré a ver que hace tu madre.- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.- Además seguramente quieras ir a prepararte para tu cita.-

- No es una cita papá.-

- Oh Al... claro que lo es...- dijo riendo.- A propósito, no creo que el lo sepa.-

- Que el sepa...- estaba comenzando a molestarme.

- Cuanto te gusta.- dijo entrando a casa.

Reí negando con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie para ir a mi habitación. Pasé por la de Edward y me di cuenta que no habíamos hablado en todo el día.

Ayer había decido volver a su casa y, a pesar que no estábamos muy seguras, se había marchado.

Podía estar distraída y todo, pero debía saber como estaba mi hermano.

Una vez que entré a mi habitación y elegí que ponerme para mi "no cita" con Jasper, me senté en mi cama y llamé a su casa.

- Hola?- respondió mi hermano del otro lado.

- Hola Ed! Como estas hermanito?- No quería que pensara que estaba controlandolo, por lo que agregué- Te estaba extrañando!-

- Estoy bien Al.- respondió riendo.- Más que bien de hecho.-

- Ah si? Y porque?- Habría recordado algo?

- Bella vino a verme anoche... Y se acaba de ir...-

- Ah... ya veo.- No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para darme cuenta que significaba.- Y todo bien?- Cuando cortara con Edward, llamaría a Bella. No quiero ni pensar que debe estar pasando por su cabeza.

- Todo muy bien Al ¿ Por qué no debería estarlo?-

- Quiero decir, si tu estas bien. Sabes lo que dijo el médico.- No quería provocarle esa sensación de inseguridad otra vez.

- El médico exagera. Me siento muy bien, tanto física como mentalmente. Evidentemente nada de lo que olvidé debe ser muy importante, sino no estaría tan feliz como estoy. Tengo a mi familia, mi hermosa novia y mis amigos conmigo, es más, tengo nuevos y geniales, como Jasper.-

El estomago me dio un salto. Vi el reloj, si quería hablar con Bella antes de comenzar a arreglarme, debía darme prisa.

- Hablando de Jasper.- Debía contarle que me vería con el.- En un rato vendrá por mi e iremos a tomar algo.-

- En serio? Me parece una gran idea. Era hora que este muchacho hiciera algo.- dijo riendo.

- Vamos! Ahora todos se dan cuenta de las situaciones menos yo?- pregunte enfadandome de nuevo.- Estamos en el mundo del revés?-

- No Ali, tuviste muchas preocupaciones estos meses, yo soy el principal responsable.- dijo quedamente.-

- Y siempre serás la más importante Edward.- De eso no tenía dudas.

- Eso lo veremos.- dijo riendo.- Saluda a Jazz de mi parte.-

- Idiota.-

- Pero me amas.-

- Más de lo que quisiera!- reí.

- Lo sé. Cuídate pequeña.-

- Lo haré. Adiós Eddy.-

- Adiós Al.-

Así que habían pasado la noche juntos. Por el humor de mi hermano debía haber sido una gran noche para el.

Debía hablar con Bella. Pero no en este momento.

Iba a salir con Jasper. Hoy no podía pensar en nadie mas.


	19. Hecha un lío

uando abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en la habitación Edward sentí que el peso enorme del arrepentimiento. La noche anterior había sido intensa. Hermosa si, pero no debería haber sucedido.

- Bella, sabías lo que hacías y te lo permitiste. Ahora no es tiempo de arrepentirse.- Pense.

Me senté en la cama y note que Edward no estaba.

Comencé a vestirme y cuando salí a la sala escuche ruidos en la cocina, por lo que me encaminé hacia allí.

Estaba parado frente a la estufa, haciendo algo que supongo serían algo así como hot cakes, lo que hizo que comenzara a reír ya que Edward sabe tanto de cocina como yo de deportes.

- Vas a reíte mucho rato más de mi o vas a venir a ayudarme, chistosa?- preguntó sin darse vuelta.

Me acerqué a el y lo abracé por la espalda apoyando mi mejilla en ella. Este momento era perfecto.

- Creo que dejaré que sigas haciendolo tu. Huele genial.- menti.

Corrió las cosas del fuego y se dio vuelta para besarme.- Buen día mi amor.-

- Buen día mi vida.- respondí. Quizás lo de anoche había sido un error, pero de repente el arrepentimiento desapareció dandole lugar al amor.

- El café esta hecho, sirve dos tazas si?- pregunto mientras me soltaba y volvía a su tarea.

A pesar de su inexperiencia culinaria, debo admitir que salió todo bastante sabroso. Desayunamos bromeando y creo que en esta mañana reí más de lo que reí en total este último año y medio.

Sentía tantas cosas! Por momentos un amor impresionante que sobrepasaba mi entendimiento. Y en otros, la sensación que esto estaba mal y que me iba a arrepentir muchísimo.

- Bella, estaba pensando.- dijo cortando mi monologo interno.

- Es un buen hábito cariño.-

- Estas de lo más divertida hoy. Volviendo, estaba pensando que fue muy lindo para mi despertarme y verte conmigo aquí...- Ya me imaginaba a lo que iba.

- Para mi también Edward.-

- Mientras cocinaba le daba vueltas a la idea de que te mudes aquí, conmigo.- Si, tenía razón. Sabía que me lo iba a pedir en algún momento.

- Cariño, ya hablamos de esto. Quiero quedarme con Emmett. Llego hace poco, se esta habituando y esta solo aquí. Me necesita.- Una excusa irrefutable.

- Pero Bella, Emmett es un hombre grande, sabe cuidarse. No necesita a su hermanita ocn el todo el tiempo.-

- No, no necesita a su hermanita todo el tiempo.- Aunque su hermanita si necesita de el.- Pero no voy a dejarlo Edward. Sabes cuan importante es mi hermano para mi. Esta readaptándose a una vida completamente nueva, y yo quiero acompañarlo. - Me había puesto seria de repente. Emmett hacía todo por mi. En este momento estaba obligado a, no solo verme hacer algo que me dolía, sino hacer el también algo que le molestaba muchísimo, y todo por el amor que me tenía.

- Isabella, creo que estas dandome una excusa. Si no quieres vivir conmigo solo dilo, y deja de esconderte detrás de tu hermano.- Se había enfadado.

Suspiré. Me puse de pie y di la vuelta para sentarme junto a el.

- Edward, te amo. Más allá de todo, te amo.-

- Que significa "más allá de todo".- pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Significa que más allá de todas las situaciones que pasan, yo te amo. Solo eso. Me encantaría vivir contigo - de hecho era mi plan antes de que se arruinara todo.- Pero creo que este no es el mejor momento. Estas comenzando a vivir tu vida de nuevo, y creo que si sigues agregando cambios, no recordarás lo que necesitas recordar.- Aunque yo no quiera que lo haga.

No respondió. Continuaba sentado mirando hacia el frente, como hacía cada vez que se enojaba.

Me levanté de la silla, deje las tazas en el lavaplatos y fui a la sala para buscar mis cosas. Durante ese tiempo, Edward seguía en silencio. Era el hombre más testarudo que había conocido. Cuando lo lograba lo que quería, se ofendía como niño chiquito. Eso no había cambiado, evidentemente.

Cuando tome teléfono de mi cartera, vi que tenía varios mensajes de Emmett preguntándome como estaba, y si iba a volver a casa temprano. Le respondí rápidamente y luego vi la hora. Eran más de la una de la tarde. A que hora me había levántado?

Continúe revisando los mensajes y encontré uno de Jacob, diciendome que había pasado una hermosa noche y que esperaba que se repitiera pronto. Jacob... debía hablar con el. Si bien no me era indiferente, lo que sentía por Edward era cien veces más fuerte. Quizás cuando todo terminara... No podía ni pensarlo.

- Bella, lo siento.- dijo Edward detrás mío.- Sabes que soy un idiota verdad?-

- Por supuesto que lo se.- dije sin darme vuelta pero sonriendo.

- Genial, me quedo más tranquilo entonces.- Se acerco y me abrazó.- En serio cariño, no quiero incomodarte. Se que tu también estas reacomodandote aquí y que necesitas a Emmett tanto como el a ti. Ustedes tienen un lazo fraternal que es impresionante. Pero lo entiendo.-

- Gracias por entenderlo.- dije besando suavemente la punta de su nariz.

Continue juntando mis cosas.

- Te vas?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Debi irme hace rato. Deje a Emmett sin su auto, tengo que ir a llevárselo, sabes que detesta tomar transportes públicos.- Era uno de los traumas de mi hermano.

- Es verdad.- río.- Estaba pensando que ya que me siento mejor, podría decirles a Emmett y Jasper que hagamos algo esta noche. -

- Estas muy pensativo noto. Algo?- pregunté levantando la ceja.- Algo como que? Un bar y esas cosas?- Odiaba ponerme así.

- Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.- sonrío torcidamente.- Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Y lo sabes.-

No, la verdad que no lo se.

-No estoy celosa, solo quería saber donde querías ir. - Mentí. Otra vez. Se me estaba haciendo costumbre y natural. No me gustaba.

- Ok. Digamos que te creo. No se Bells, la realidad es que no recuerdo conocer muchas cosas por aquí. Pero sería divertido pasar un rato con mis amigos. No es que no me divierta contigo.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me ponga extremadamente colorada.

- Gracioso.- dije tratando de que el color baje.- Me parece buena idea. Tu sal con los chicos y yo hablaré con Alice para que venga a casa. Yal vez podría invitar a Rosalie también. -

- Perfecto, voy a llamar a los chicos.- dijo besándome.

- Y yo me voy a casa.- respondí a su beso.- Hablamos luego si?- dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Bella!- llamó. Me di la vuelta y lo mire.- Te amo. -

Sonreí con ganas mientras le decía.- Yo también.-

Salí de su casa y fui hacia el auto.

Comence a ir hacia casa cuando sentí un nudo en mi estómago. De la nada comenzaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos. Me estacione en una cuadra y continué llorando.

Evidentemente, todo esto me estaba sobrepasando. Haber estado anoche con el, que me pidiera vivir juntos y el ataque de celos por su salida era más de lo que podía soportar.

Estuve casi media hora más llorando, cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sobresalto.

- Isabella, quieres decirme donde demonios estas?!- era Emmett.- Hablé con Edward hace rato y me dijo que estabas viniendo a casa!- Se ponía realmente pesado.

- Emm.- dije como pude - vine al centro a ver unas cosas, en un rato voy para allá. Para que te llamo Edward?-

- Vamos a salir esta noche. Oye- preguntó de pronto.- Estas bien? -

- Si Emmett, estoy bien. Ya estoy yendo a casa.- dije poniendo en marcha el coche.- en 10 minutos estoy.- Corté y manejé hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegue, Emmett estaba acostado en el sillón viendo una película. Un cambio interesante para el ya que solo ve deportes.

Se incorporó cuando escucho la puerta. Al verme, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, apago todo y vno a abrazarme.

- Puedes decirme que sucede Bella?- pregunto dulcemente.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y le conté todo, obviando algunos detalles, lo que había pasado anoche y hoy a la mañana.

Cuando terminé mi hermano me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Te das cuenta de lo que te estas haciendo verdad?-

- Claro que si Emmett! Pero que puedo hacer! Lo amo!-

Me abrazo con fuerza.- Lo se. Debo admitir que este Edward es mucho mejor que el que era. No se que decirte Bells. Se nota que te ama. Te lo demuestra frente a quien sea. Quisiera darte la solución, pero no puedo y me fastidia.-

- No tienes que decirme nada Emm. Sabía que estas eran las reglas cuando acepté ser parte de esto. Pero no me imagine que el podía cambiar tanto. Definitivamente no es el hombre del que me enamoré. Es mejor.- sonreí.

- Entonces se feliz con el Bella. Es lo único que se me ocurre decirte. Si es el hombre que amas, disfrutalo.-

- Y si recuerda? Que hago si recuerda lo que paso y sus sentimientos cambian?-

- Un amor, como el que el te demuestra constantemente, no puede cambiar así como así. Es más, en estos días estuve preguntándome la razón por la que Edward no pudo aceptar el hecho que no estuvieses a su lado cuando depsertó, y creo que la respuesta es que el nunca dejo de amarte.-

Me quedé helada. No sabía que mi hermano podía pensar eso.

- Tu crees?-

- Si. Lo creo. O al menos eso espero.-

Volvió a poner la película y la vismo juntos. Hacía mucho que no veíamos películas juntos.

Luego llame a Alice, que estaba preparándose para salir con Jasper, lo cual me alegro mucho, y a Rose para que vinieran esta noche a casa.

Puede ser que Emmett tenga razón.

Tal vez este amor pueda sobrevivir aún a la memoria de Edward.

O no?


	20. La hora de la verdad?

- Así que esa es la historia.- Comentó Rose.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.-

Estabamos cenando las tres en casa y le habíamos contado toda la historia a Rosalie.

- Realmente Bella, admiro tu valor chica. Yo no hubiese podido hacerlo.-

- No es valor Rose. Es sentido común. Volvería a repetir que es lo que debo hacer, pero la realidad es que ya no lo se.- Estaba pasando un tiempo hermoso junto a Edward, ya no lo sentía como un sacrificio. Si tuviera la certeza que esto es para siempre, creo que podría ser feliz.

- Pues para ti será lo que se debe hacer, porque lo que es para mi... No lo podría hacer.-

- Es que Bella es especial. Siempre hizo lo que los demás no se atrevían.-

- Si, soy estupida, ya lo sabía.- Reimos juntas.

- No Bells, no eres estúpida, solo compasiva. Y es realmente genial saber que existen personas así en el mundo. El hecho que yo no pueda hacerlo no significa que no te respete mucho porque tu lo hagas. Me da gusto conocerte.- Dijo Rose mirandome con cariño.

- A mi también Rosie! De verdad! -

- Hace años que nadie me dice así! Creo que la última vez fue Jasper cuando eramos niños aún.

- Jasper de niño... Como era?- pregunto Alice. Nos había contado de su "no cita" con Jasper. Habpian salido a tomar café y hablaron hasta que Edward lo llamo para decirle que estaban con Emmett esperándolo hacía mas de una hora. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho, pero no nos quiso contar mucho más. Supongo que en lo que a ella respecta es cuidadosa. Ahora, hay que verla hablando de los demás...

- Como ahora, pero pequeño.- Río Rose.- En realidad siempre fue un chico especial. Me lleva 4 años, por lo que siempre cuido de mi. Estabamos siempre juntos. Cuando su padre se lo llevaba a pasar una temporada con el, lo extrañaba mucho. Lo llamaba y le escribía. Es el mejor hermano mayor que existe.-

- Mmm... en eso debo llevarte la contra.- le dije interrumpiendola.- Emmett es el mejor hermano mayor que existe. Hace cosas por mi que no creo que nadie haga.-

- Ah! Si vamos a jugar a ese juego, Edward siempre me cuido y acompaño en todas las locuras que se me ocurrían. Es más, el convenció a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a París!-

Nos miramos divertidas, realmente eramos chicas afortunadas. Nos habían tocado hermanos mayores que velaban por nosotras y nos acompañaban. Eramos bendecidas con ellos.

- Y bien. Donde creen que fueron?- preguntó Alice.

- Creo que iban a un bar donde solían ir antes.- Respondí dudosa.

- No se porque no me gusta eso.-

- Estas celosa Ali?- río Rosalie.- Apuesto que la idea de que mi hermano este rodeado de chicas no te agrada demasiado...-

- Celosa? Y por que lo estaría?- Se defendió.

- Vamos Alice! De verdad me preguntas?- continuo Rose.

- Amiga, te atrapo.- Reí.

- Y tu? Que me dices? No te preocupa que Edward recuerde algo?- inquirio.

- Por supuesto que si Alice. Todo el tiempo. Cada vez que me llama y me manda un mensaje temo que me diga que recordo todo. Pero no puedo vivir con miedo. Sé que algún día Edward recordará, y me aterra. - dije poniéndome seria de pronto.- Es lo que más temo.

- Oh! Lo siento Bella! A veces olvido lo difícil que esto es para ti. Soy una mala amiga.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Esta bien Al, no te preocupes. A veces hasta yo lo olvido.- le sonreí.

- Como anoche verdad?-

- Alice! Que sabes de anoche?- Quería contarle, pero no ahora, adelante de Rose.

- Pues... se que anoche te quedaste a dormir con mi hermano. Bueno "dormir"- dijo haciendo las señas de las comillas.

- Si, es verdad.- No lo iba a negar, por lo que les conté lo sucedido.- Una parte mía se arrepiente, la otra no.-

- Y cual gana?- pregunto Rose.

- La que no!- reimos juntas.

La verdad que estaba disfrutando mucho este tiempo. Más allá de no estar trabajando, cosa que me molestaba mucho, sabía que este tiempo lo atesoraría en mi corazón. Solo esperaba que durara.

POV EDWARD

- Este lugar Jasper?- pregunté mientras veia donde estacionaba mi amigo. Desde el accidente no me permitían conducir.

- Si Edward. Este lugar.- respondió divertido.- Tu no lo recuerdas, pero veníamos bastante seguido aquí.-

- Que tiene de malo este lugar?- Preguntó Emmett.

No sabía en realidad que tenía de malo, solo no me terminaba de gustar.

- No podemos ir a otro lado chicos? Vamos! Es mi primer salida después del accidente, denme algo de credito...- Intenté persuadirlos.

- Eso no funciona con nosotros hermano.- respondió Jazz riendo.- Además, le prometí a Emmett que lo traería aquí.- dijo señalando a Emm que estaba sentado detrás nuestro.

- Es cierto! Me dijo que las cervezas tenían un tamaño ridiculo! Y ya sabes cuan ridiculo soy yo!- Reimos sonoramente.

- Bien, bien niño, pongamonos ridiculos.- Dije bajando del auto.- Todos menos tu Jasper, eres el conductor designado.-

- Lo se, debo cuidarte, se lo prometí a tu hermana.- dijo cerrando el auto.

- Cierto! Aún no me contaste como fue eso de invitar a salir a mi hermana.- Le dije mirándolo seriamente.

- Oh, bueno, tu sabes... Hablamos algunas veces, y yo... ella me agrada, es muy divertida. Peleamos un poco pero es genial. Y muy bonita... Bueno, tu sabes, es tu hermana.- dijo nerviosamente mientras yo lo miraba con la ceja levantada. No me molestaba que saliera con mi hermana, solo me divertía incomodandolo.

- Ya Cullen, tu sales con la mía y mas cosas que llevarla por un café.- Casi me gruño Emmett.- Dejalo ser feliz al chico. Además todo lo que dijo tiene razón. Alice es bonita y divertida, y sobre todo, mayor, así que puede hacer lo que quiere.-

- Lo sé Emm, pero es divertido verlo nervioso.- dije riendo mientras Jasper me miraba con icredulidad.

- Eres cruel Edward.- me reprendió. - Realmente pensé que te molestaba.-

Reí sacudiendo la cabeza mientras negaba.- No Jazz, no me molesta. De hecho me alegra que Alice te haya conocido. Eres buen a persona verdad?-

- Creo...- dudo.- Pero con ella, ten seguro que lo seré. -

- Si te gusta caminar en dos piernas, te lo aconsejo.- le dije serio de verdad esta vez.

- Si tu caminas en dos piernas, el también lo hará.- dijo al pasar Emmett, lo cual no entendí. Lo deje pasar, esta noche quería divertirme con mis dos amigos. Emmett seguía algo extraño, pero no le di mayor importancia. Recordaba lo que Bella me decía sobre todos los cambios en su vida. Era lógico.

Una vez dentro del bar, pedimos unas cervezas y unas pizzas y comimos hablando de nuestras vidas. Emmett nos habló de su empleo, era muy interesante.

- Y no hay ninguna muchacha Emm?- pregunté.

- No en realidad. O... si... pero no viene al caso.- dijo poniéndose levemente colorado. En eso se parecía mucho a Bella.

- Si o no?- preguntó Jasper.

- No. Si. Pues no lo sé. Conocí a una chica hace un tiempo. Es agradable, y divertida. Se puede decir que me gusta. Pero no creo que sea un momento como para invitarla a salir.- En serio? A Emmett le gustaba una chica y no iba a por ella? Debía gustarle en serio.

- Es bonita?- quiso saber Jazz.

- Muy hermosa. Demasiado debería agregar.-

- Y que es lo que te agrada de ella, además de su aspecto?- Pregunté.

- Ama los deportes, como yo. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. No teme decir lo que piensa y es sincera. Es una de las mujeres más geniales que conocí.- El rostro de Emmett era para retrararlo. Parecía un niño mirando un helado.

- Y crees que siente algo por ti?- Continue.

- La verdad que no. Tampoco se lo preguntaré. Dudo que sea de las chicas que les guste que les esten atrás como perritos.-

- Yo creo que si le agradas. Pero tienes razón. No le gusta que la fastidien.- Opino Jasper. Los dos lo miramos sin entender. Como sabía?- Por qué me miran así? Oh Emmett! Por supuesto que se que hablas de Rosalie!- Emmett se puso pálido.- Prácticamente la describiste! Creeme, tienes razón en todo lo que dices de ella.- Sonrio.

- Ahora entiendo porque lo apoyabas para que saliera con Alice! Lo querías tener de tu lado!- Acusé a Emmett.

- Claro que no! Simplemente constate un hecho.- dijo mientras le daba un largo trago a la cerveza.- Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Por favor.-

- Seguro Emmett. Pero ten paciencia. Le agradas a mi hermana. Me doy cuenta.- Jasper le guiño un ojo.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato largo. Estabamos pensando en irnos cuando alguien me toco la espalda.

- Edward?- me llamo una voz femenina.- Hola guapo! Hacía mucho que no te veía.- Me di vuelta y vi a una muchacha alta, esbelta, rubia con ojos celestes. Muy bonita.

- Lo siento.- le dije mirándola.- Te conozco?- volví la vista hacia mis amigos. Ambos estaban muy callados, observándome atentamente.

- Que si me conoces?- pregunto la chica.- Claro que me conoces Edward! Y muy bien, debo agregar. Que te pasa? Soy Irina!- dijo indiganada.

- Un gusto Irina. Lamento no reconocerte. Tuve un accidente hace unos meses y perdí algo de mi memoria. No recuerdo muchas cosas.- le dije disculpándome.

- Oh! Lo siento! No lo sabía. Ya estas bien?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro. De pronto me sentí mal.

- Si estoy bien.- le dije mientras me corría para apartarla de mi.- Bueno, nos estabamos yendo. Espero que sigas bien.- Le hice señas a los chicos para que nos fueramos.

- Ya? Pensé que podríamos divertirnos.- dijo seductoramente.- te he extrañado sabes?- dijo mientras me abrazaba con sus brazos detras de mi cabeza.

- Mira, no se bien como es que nos conocemos ni que relación tuvimos.- dije soltándome de su abrazo.- Pero tengo novia y estoy muy bien con ella. Lamento si en algún momento te di otra impresión.-

- Otra impresión? Crei que la impresión se la había llevado ella.-

- De que estas hablando Irina?- estaba comenzando a irritarme.

- Edward, vamos.- Dijo Jasper acercándose.

- Espera Jasper, quiero saber de lo que esta hablando.- rebatí- De que impresión hablas? Contesta!-

- Veo que de verdad no recuerdas nada. Por que no se lo preguntas a ella? Puedo asegurarte que sabrá de lo que hablo.- Se dio media vuelta y antes de irse me dijo.- Cuando te aburras de ella, de nuevo, llamame si?- Y se fue.

Estaba completamente fuera de si. Aburrime de Bella? De que estaba hablando? Si no la recuerdo, debe ser una persona que conocí recientemente. Pero yo estaba con Bella hace casi 4 años. No entendía.

Mire a Emmett y me asustó lo que vi. Me miraba de una forma que, de no haber estado en un lugar lleno de gente, puedo jurar que me hubiese asesinado allí mismo.

- Edward, te llevaré a casa.- La voz de Jasper sonaba extraña.

Salimos del bar. Emmett ni siquiera me miraba.

- Alguno de ustedes sabe que fue eso?- les pregunté mientras trataba de juntar mis ideas.

Ninguno respondió.

- Jasper, Emmett, les estoy hablando. Quien es esa mujer?-

- Ed, creo que deberías ir a casa. Fue una noche agitada.- me respondió Jasper.

- No quiero ir a mi casa. Quiero que me expliquen que pasa. Emmett, que te sucede? Por qué tengo la sensación que quieres golpearme?-

- Porque quiero golpearte Edward. - respondió secamente.- Quiero golpearte, pero no puedo.-

- Emmett!- llamo Jasper.

- Que quieres que dija? Que esta todo bien? Cuanto más vamos a seguir así? Ocultando.-

- DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?!- comencé a desesperarme. La cabeza me dolía horrores. - Llevame a casa de Bella- dije mirándo a Jasper.- Necesito hablar con ella.-

- No creo que sea lo mejor Edw...-

-NO ME IMPORTA!- le grite interrumpiéndolo.- Quiero verla! Necesito verla.-

Nadie dijo nada más. Jasper condujo hasta la casa de Emmett y Bella. Bajamos del auto y esperé hasta que Emmett abriera la puerta. Después de haber dicho lo que dijo, no volvió a hablarme ni mirarme. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Entramos y Bella junto a Alice y Rosalie hablando. Cuando nos vio entrar en el estado que estabamos se puso de pie rápidamente y vino hacia mi.

- Edward, que sucede?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Bella, mi amor.- le dije abrazandola. La sensación de poder perderla era más grande que nunca. Sentía la angustia golpeandome internamente.

- Ya amor, que sucede?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

- Rose, Alice, vamos.- Escuche a Jazz llamarlas.- Necesitan hablar.-

- Claro.- Respondió Rosalie.- Por qué no vamos a tomar un café? Emmett, ven con nosotros.- Dijo mientras lo miraba. Estaba parado en el medio de la sala, con los puños cerrados y blancos.

- Bella.- llamo a su hermana.- Me llamas cuando termines.- Su voz era tan seca que me dolía.

- Si Emm.- dijo mirándolo extrañada. - Estas bien?-

- Si. Me voy con los chicos.- Paso al lado nuestro, beso la cabeza de su hermana y me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Edward, que sucedió? Peleaste con Emmett?- pregunto temerosa.

- No. Pero si paso algo. Bella, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, y necesito que seas sincera.- Tenía que preguntar. No quería, porque temia la respuesta, pero debía hacerlo.

- Claro amor, dime.- Su mirada reflejaba temor. Quizás más profundo que el mío. Eso me preocupo más.

- Quien es Irina?-

Su rostro se descompuso.


	21. Dejando salir todo a la luz

- Quien es Irina?- pregunto Edward.

Sentí un golpe en estomago, y comencé a sentirme muy mal.

Estábamos solos, por lo que sabía que no podía escapar.

- Ven Edward, sentémonos.- Le indique mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

- Te sientes bien Bella? - Me pregunto sentándose al lado mío.

- En realidad? No.- dije sonriendo. - Quieres contarme que sucedió?- cambié de tema.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no entiendo nada. Estábamos cenando con Emmett y Jazz, riendo y recordando cosas, cuando de repente se me acerco esta Irina, diciendo que me conocía, que tu la conocías y se sorprendió al saber que estábamos juntos. - Claro que si.- Le dije que estaba feliz contigo y que me disculpara si le había dado otra impresión, a lo que me dijo que la impresión te la habías llevado tu. De que habla Bells?-

Suspiré. Bueno, había llegado el momento. Era hora de ser sincera.

- Edward, hay algo que debes saber. Es un poco difícil de entender. Te pido que me escuches y que no me interrumpas hasta que termine si?- Me parecía a Alice.

- Bien. Pero antes déjame decirte algo. - dijo mientras me tomaba las manos.- Te amo. Te amo y siempre te amaré Bella. No importa lo que pase. -

- Yo también te amo Edward. Debes saber que te amo más de lo que podré amar a nadie nunca.- Tome aire y comencé a contarle todo desde ese día en que lo encontré en su departamento con Irina.

EDWARD POV

Esto no podia ser verdad.

Primero yo había engañado a Isabella con esta mujer. Eso estaba mal. Yo la amaba. Podía sentirlo con cada fibra de mi ser. Se que antes quizás no era demasiado demostrativo, pero ahora estaba seguro que la amaba como a nadie en este mundo.

Pero lo peor era lo que había sucedido después del accidente. Ella estaba conmigo solo para ayudarme a recordar este tiempo... Hacia más de un año que no eramos novios y ella no me había querido volver a ver.

Entendía lo que Bella me contaba, pero no podía asimilar que fuera verdad.

- Es por eso que me notabas extraña al principio. No podía entender que te comportaras como si me amaras.- terminó de contarme.

Como si la amara? Pero... es que ella no lo entiende. Yo la amo.

- Bella... esto... esto no puede ser real.- le dije entrando en desesperación. - Yo te amo. Se que tu me amas, tienes que amarme. Esto... No ...- Sentía que me faltaba el aire.

- Tranquilo Edward- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.- Yo se que me amas, y yo también te amo. Pero todo lo que te conté es real. Me gustaría que no lo fuera, pero lo es, y no lo podemos cambiar.- Esa era la peor parte.

No entendía que había pasado por mi cabeza. Como podía haber engañado a la mujer que amaba? Ahora entendía todo. El comportamiento de Emmett para conmigo, la sensación de temor que se aporderaba de mi por momentos.

- Entonces el sueño de la otra noche...- comencé.

- Era un recuerdo. Lo que soñaste es exactamente lo que te dije la noche en que terminamos. - Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Limpie su rostro mientras la acariciaba. El dolor que había en ellas debía ser un reflejo del mio.

- No puedo imaginar lo difícil que deben haber sido estos meses para ti. Como pudiste estar al lado mio luego de lo que te hice? No es justo para ti. No es justo que mi familia te lo pidiera. Debiste dejarme solo. Lo merecía -

Me dolía cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pero era verdad. No podía atarla a mi lado. La amaba tanto que debía dejarla libre.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

- No podía!- dijo mientras sollozaba en mi pecho.- Al principio me decía que era lo que debía hacer, pero ahora se que lo hice porque te amaba Edward! Soy tan estúpida que nunca pude dejar de amarte!-

- Bella.- le dije soltándome.- Bella cariño, basta.- dije con firmeza. Me había dicho que me amaba. Pero estábamos juntos porque se lo pidieron. Se que no estoy en condiciones de exigir nada, pero si vamos a estar juntos, tiene que ser porque los dos queremos que así sea. Además dijo que era estúpida por no dejarme de amar. Eso dice bastante de su situación emocional.

- Basta? De que hablas Edward?- dijo mirándome con sus grandes ojos enrojecidos por llorar.

- Que esto no puede seguir. No puedes estar conmigo porque " es lo que debes hacer". No luego de saber lo que te hice.- Sabia que era una tontería hacer lo que iba a hacer.

- No entendiste lo que te dije? Yo te amo Edward. Nunca deje de hacerlo! -

- Lo se amor, y si lo entiendo. - la bese suavemente en los labios - Pero creo que debemos ver si esto es lo que queremos.-

- A que te refieres?- pregunto mientras me miraba -

- Cuando ocurrió eso...- no quería ni decirlo.- Como terminamos?-

- Viniste a casa y te "disculpaste" . Discutimos, llore, gritamos, pero nunca me pediste volver a intentarlo. Solo asumiste que estaba terminado y ya. Creo que tu amor por mi había terminado y no sabías como dejarme.-

La última frase quedo sonando en mi cabeza. Podía ser eso verdad? Una parte mía lo negaba. Pero algo debía estar mal para que yo la engañara. La relación se habría puesto demasiado seria y no lo había resistido.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato largo. Sentados cada uno en un extremo del sillón decir una palabra.

- Bella.- dije de pronto.- Debo decirte algo.-

Ella me miro, y acercándose a mi lado me invito a seguir con la cabeza.

- Se que todo esto es más duro para ti de lo que demuestras, por lo que creo que sera mejor que me aleje de ti.- Iba a protestar pero no la deje.- Solo un tiempo. Hasta que decidas si quieres estar conmigo o no.-

- Me estas dejando?- pregunto con la voz rota.

- NO!- la estreche en mis brazos con fuerza.- No cariño, te amo. No quiero separarme de ti. Pero si vamos a estar juntos, debe ser porque nos volvemos a elegir, no porque un estúpido accidente nos obligo.-

- Entiendo.- susurró. - Creo.-

- Quiero que me elijas porque es tu decisión. No puedo reparar el daño que te hice, aunque me encantaría. No puedo explicar el porque de mis actos antes de accidentarme, así como no puedo explicar porque siento que no soy el de siempre luego de este, pero si quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien, y para eso necesitamos empezar de cero. - Me quede pensando un momento y luego pregunté.- En este tiempo que estuvimos separados, no hubo nadie?- Debía saberlo.

Ella dudo un minuto y luego respondió.- Nadie serio.-

- Pero hubo alguien. O hay...-

- En serio quieres saber?- pregunto.

- En serio. - No quería, pero si había alguien antes del accidente, era justo darle libertad en sus elecciones. Aunque supera que me amaba.

POV BELLA

- En serio Edward, la cabeza no me da para tanto. Creo que tienes razón. Va a ser mejor que estemos un tiempo separados, para ver que es lo que realmente deseamos.- le dije no muy convencida. No quería hablarle de Jacob. Quizás fuera una tontería nombrarlo, pero no se porque no quería ocultárselo.

No entendía. Le había dicho que lo amaba, y aún así me dejaba "en libertad". Sentía que me estaba por estallar la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir.

- Entonces me iré a casa amor. Te llamo mañana si?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Si. Hazlo.- Me sentía tan extraña... No terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Si yo estaba mareada, no quería pensar como estaría Edward.- Nos veremos pronto verdad?- le dije tomándole la mano para acompañarlo a la puerta.

- Tan pronto como quieras.- dijo besando mi mano.

- Mañana?- Lo se. Era estúpida. Estúpida e indecisa.

- Mañana.- Sonrió.- Te amo.- dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.- Aunque no entienda mucha cosas, de eso no dudo.-

- Yo tampoco.- Acaricié su rostro. Sabía que no duraría mucho lejos suyo. Pero tenía razón. Esta vez, si estábamos juntos, debía ser por nuestra elección.- Descansa.-

- Tu también.-

Cerré la puerta, le mande un mensaje a Emmett diciéndole que mañana le contaría todo, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente.

Todo se había precipitado y no sabía que pasaría ahora.

Solo sabía que amaba a Edward, y que esta vez, si quería estar con el, las cosas debían ser distintas.


	22. Un poco de paz

- Entonces eres libre hermanita!- grito Emmett emocionado- Por que lloras Bella! Vamos!- Dijo mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado.

- Si libertad... horrible horrible libertad.- dije citando a "Los Simpsons". Sabía que era una tontería, pero no dejaba de llorar desde anoche.

Estabamos desayunando. Emmett había llegado poco después que Edward se fuera. Habia entrado a mi habitación y yo me hice la dormida para no tener que hablar con el. No estaba de humor. Pero al otro día, apenas me levanté, lo tenía sentado en la cocina, con café para dos, listo para escuchar todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

- Pero libertad al fin Bells. No es lo que querias?-

- No! Si! bueno no se! Todo esto es muy confuso.-

- Que es lo confuso? Estabas con el para que recuerde lo que paso. No recordó, apareció Irina y tuvo que saber la verdad. Punto. Es sencillo hermanita. El hecho que tu lo sigas amando no modifica que ya no "tienes" que estar con el por un deber. Ahora puedes decidir si lo quieres.-

Apoye la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano.

- Te das cuenta que desde ayer estas muy "filosófico" hermanito?- le dije recordando nuestra charla de ayer.

- Ah si? Y como es eso?- dijo apoyándo su cabeza sobre la mía.

- Me dijiste que creías que la razón por la cual Edward no recordara que nos habíamos peleado era porque aún me seguía amando. -

- Soy brillante, que puedo decir?- río.

- Oye brillante, no será que estas conectandote con tu lado mas "sensible"?- Podía estar angustiada y con la cabeza dada vuelta, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas que le pasan a mi hermano.

- A que te refieres Bella?-

- Oh vamos! Anoche Rose te dijo "vamos Emmett" y tu dejaste todo para irte tras ella como un cachorrito! A mi no me puedes mentir!-

- Como un cachorrito? Emmett Swan yendo detrás de una chica como un cachorrito? No nació la mujer que logré eso en mi Isabella.- Se levanto de la silla y comenzó a levantar la mesa.

- Ves? Te molesta! Y si te molesta es porque es verdad!- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a molestarlo mientras lavaba los platos.

- Ya Isabella! Termina con eso.- Se estaba enfadando. Lo que hacía que yo riera más.- Claro, ahroa ries verdad enana malvada?!- se dio vuelta y me tiro un vaso con agua.- A ver como ríes ahora!-

- Emmett Swan! Pagarás por esto!- le dije tomando otro vaso y llenandolo con agua.

Comenzamos una lucha de agua, dejando la cocina hecha un asco, pero nos reimos mucho. Realmente lo necesitaba.

- Basta! Ok! Tu ganas! Puede ser que me guste un poco Rosalie. -

- JA! Lo sabía! - Comencé a hacer mi baile de victoria.

- Ya niña! Ya terminala!- gruño.

- Oh si! Lo sabía te gusta Rosalie! Oh si!- amaba portarme como niña junto a el.

Estabamos riendo, o bueno, yo estaba riendome de mi hermano cuando sono el telefono.

Emmett estaba más cerca por lo que contesto.

- Hola? Hola Jake, como estas? Si muy bien también. Bella? Si, esta aqui. Ya te paso.- dijo mirándome.

Okey. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

- Toma hermanita.- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.- Quien ríe ahora?- susurro.

- Calla imbécil- respondí en voz baja.- Hola Jake, como estas?-

- Hola Bella, como estas preciosa?-

- He estado mejor la verdad.- Había vuelto a la realidad.

- Paso algo? Necesitas ...-

- Tranquilo Jake, estoy bien. Solo que tuve que contarle la verdad a Edward.- Le conte todo lo que sucedió anoche.

- Y que harás ahora?- pregunto.

- Aún no lo se Jake.-

- Entiendo.-

- Pero, tu habías llamado para algo y yo acapare la conversación con mis dramas. Que pasaba Jake?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había generado en la conversación.

- Esta bien Bells, eres mi amiga. Estoy para escucharte no?- Porq qué me molesto lo de "amiga".

- Gracias.- Respondí.

- Solo llamaba para ver como estabas. -

- En serio? Es muy dulce de tu parte.-

- Asi soy yo. El dulce Jacob.- sentía algo extraño en su voz.

- Jake, que pasa?-

- Nada Bella, por que lo dices? -

- Tu voz te delata. -

- No es nada. En serio.-

Dude sobre seguir indagando, temía descubrir mas de lo que en realidad debería saber.

- Te creo entonces.-

- Sabes que si necesitas algo aqui estoy verdad?-

- No. Pero ahora lo se. Gracias Jake. Tu cuentas conmigo también, aunque no se que podría hacer por ti en realidad jajajaja!-

- Quizas hayan más cosas de las que imaginas. Me voy preciosa, hablamos luego.- Me dejo sorprendida con su respuesta.

- Ok. Pero no vas a decirme por qué llamabas?-

- Quería ver como estabas. Nada mas.- No le creí demasiado.

- Ah... gracias.-

- De nada. Adiós preciosa.-

- Adiós Jake.

Corte, limpié el desastre de la cocina y fui hacia la sala.

- Y bien?- pregunto Emmett.

- Y bien que?- pregunte sentandome junto a el.

- Que queria Jacob?-

- Ver como estaba.- le dije sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Te das cuenta que le gustas el chico verdad?-

- Si Emm, me di cuenta.-

- Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-

- Por que debería hacer algo?- Yo sabía que el sentía algo por mi, el sabía que me atraía, pero no podía hacer nada con eso. No ahora.

- Piensalo Bella. Ahora puedes elegir que es lo que quieres. Jake es un buen muchacho.-

- En serio Emmett? Crees que este es el mejor momento?- lo mire enfadada.

- Yo solo decía. Vamos no te enfades pequeña.- dijo abrazándome. - Veamos algo quieres? Descansa la cabeza.-

- Bien. Pero tu cocinas.-

- Tramposa!-


	23. Ahora yo decido quien quiero ser

EDWARD POV

Una vez que salí de la casa de Bella pude dejar de ocultar que todo estaba bien.

Sentía como la ira llenaba todo mi ser en este momento. Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando llegue a mi casa.

Estaba furioso. Conmigo, por lo que le había hecho a Bella, con esa mujer, por aparecer y arruinar todo, hasta con mi familia por haberme ocultado esto. Con todo.

Una vez en casa, entre a mi habitación para acostarme, la cabeza me dolía horriblemente. Estaba buscando en uno de los cajones donde vi que habían papeles y algunos medicamentos a ver si encontraba algo para el dolor, cuando revisando, encontré una nota.

"Edward, la pase muy bien anoche. Espero lo repitamos pronto.

Irina.

P.D. Lamento lo de tu novia, aunque estoy segura que aprovecharas la ocasión para terminar con ella como querías."

No podía creer lo que leía.

No podía creer que fuera tan cretino. No recordaba serlo.

Si, al principio la relación me abrumo, pero luego no. O si? Será que la situación fue demasiado para mi?

No. No puede ser. Yo amaba a Bella. Y me odiaba. En este momento me odiaba como nunca.

Sin poder contenerme tire el cajón al piso, con todo su contenido. Al cajón le siguió otro, y lo que estaba sobre la cajonera. Comencé a romper todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Sentía como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Lloraba de odio, de dolor, de impotencia, y sobretodo de decepción. Estaba decepcionado de quien era. En este momento deseaba no haber conocido a Bella, o al menos, no haber comenzado a salir con ella, asi le evitaba el dolor.

Continuaba pateando cosas cuando una voz me saco de mi momento de locura.

- EDWARD! Que estas haciendo! Debes para con esto!-

- Vete Alice! Déjame en paz! Aléjate de mi ahora!- grite.

- No me iré a ningún lado! Detente ahora mismo!-

Solté lo que tenía en mis manos y me senté en mi cama.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste Alice? Por qué la obligaron a hacer esto?-

- Edward yo... no se por donde empezar.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, corriendo los pedazos de cosas que estaban tirados al rededor mío.- Cuando te despertaste, y te dijimos que ella ya no estaba contigo, reaccionaste un poco mejor de lo que reaccionaste ahora. - Casi río.- Comenzaste a gritar y a hiperventilarte, hubo que sedarte. El Dr. Miller nos explico que era lo que te estaba pasando y...-

- Eso ya lo se Alice - la interrumpí exasperado- Bella me contó todo. Lo que no se es como pudiste obligarla sabiendo lo que yo le había hecho.-

- Porque era tu vida Edward! Eras tu! MI hermano! Crees que no lo pensé? Crees que no me enfrente a papá y mamá? Buscamos opciones, sustitutos, hablamos con uno, dos especialistas, y todos nos decían lo mismo. Que esperabas que hiciéramos? Mantenerte sedado de por vida? Yo no lo iba a permitir. Hablar con Bella y pedirle que hiciera esto fue una de las cosas más difíciles que me toco hacer. Pero eres mi hermano, y por ti haría cualquier cosa.- me dijo enfadada. - Ella acepto sabiendo lo que hacía. Yo no la obligué. Ella lo hizo, en primer lugar porque sabía que era lo correcto y en segundo lugar, porque te amaba. Ella me lo confeso el día en que le pedí que hiciera esto.-

- No tiene sentido. Como puede amarme? Como después de esto?- le dije mostrandole la nota que había encontrado.

Una vez que la leyó me miro. En sus ojos no había enojo, como pensé que habría, sino compasión.

- Ed cariño, tu ya no eres este hombre.- dijo rompiendo la nota en pequeños pedazos.

-Estas segura?- le pregunte a mi hermana.

- Si. Lo estoy.- aseguro.- Es que no te diste cuenta aún? Ya no eres ese ser pedante y odioso que eras antes.-

- Yo era odioso y pedante?-

- No conmigo, ni con nuestros padres. Pero si hermanito. Eras bastante odioso.-

- Dime como era con Bella antes del accidente Ali. Todo esto me confunde. Por momentos creo que todo era perfecto y genial, pero después de esto, lo dudo.-

- Te diré lo que quieras hermanito, pero primero- dijo poniéndose de pie.- juntemos este desastre y Dios Edward! Mira tu mano!- grito mientras me tomaba la mano, estaba hinchándose.

- Creo que me la golpee con algo.- dije levantando los brazos. Honestamente, ni me dolía.- Como entraste?-

-Tengo una llave extra de tu casa. La hice cuando te accidentaste para poder venir a buscar tus cosas. Cuando Bella aviso a Emmett que podía volver, decidí venir a ver como estabas. Fue una gran idea. Ve a ponerte hielo mientras junto este lío quieres?-

Fui a la cocina, busque algo de hielo y lo puse sobre los nudillos de mi mano izquierda.

- Demonios!- dije mientras apoyaba el hielo. Ahora que me había calmado un poco me dolía más.

Estuve sentado un rato en una de las butacas de la cocina hasta que Alice volvió. Traía algo en la mano, pero no le preste atención.

- Bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Que quieres saber?-

- Como era con Bella antes del accidente Alice.- dije cansinamente. Era tarde, necesitaba dormir, pero antes quería aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba apoyar la cabeza en mi almohada, no en mi conciencia.

- La mayoría de su noviazgo estuve en París. Nos comunicábamos por mail, eso lo recuerdas verdad?- Asentí.- Con Bella también. Ella hablaba de su noviazgo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Cuando tenía oportunidad de verlos juntos, los veía bien si, pero nunca extraordinariamente bien, como Bella decía. Te conozco hermanito. Se que la amabas, tu me lo dijiste varias veces. Al principio te costo admitirlo, pero luego comenzaste a bajar las defensas y tu también disfrutabas de tu relación con ella. Eran tiernos juntos, pero nunca te mostrabas demasiado afectuoso en público. Al menos no como ahora.- Eso me hizo sonreír. Cuando estaba junto a ella, no podía dejar de tocarla. Necesitaba sentir que estaba cerca mío, de cualquier manera- . Luego de dos años la cosa cambio. Ella me decía que te notaba raro, distante. Conseguiste el trabajo en Washington, te mudaste y las cosas comenzaron a... no se enfriarse creo. Bella decía que era por la distancia, que cuando se mudara contigo las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran. Pero cuando hablábamos y te preguntaba por ella, no te sentía de la misma manera. Y comencé a sospechar que algo iba mal. Cuando Bella me llamo a París supe que algo iba mal, y luego me contó lo que sucedió- hice una mueca de dolor- Estas bien?- pregunto Alice.

- Si Al. O no. No lo se.- respondí sinceramente.- Y tu me odiaste verdad?-

- Odiarte? No Edward como crees que podría odiarte? Eres mi hermano! Te amo con locura! - dijo tomándome la mano que no tenía lastimada- Si me enfade y recuerdo que te llame apenas corte con Bella.-

- Debió ser una charla épica- dije sonriendo.- Déjame adivinar, te dije que no te metieras verdad?-

- Si. Pero me metí igual. No entendía porque lo habías hecho.-

- Y te lo dije?- pregunte esperanzado.

- Algo así. En realidad me dijiste que hacía tiempo que las cosas no eran distintas, que ya no sentías el mismo amor. La amabas, si, pero no como antes. Una noche saliste con unos compañeros del periódico. Conociste a Irina esa noche, tomaste algo de mas y te fuiste con ella. Al otro día te despertaste y te fuiste a trabajar. Para cuando volviste encontraste la "notita" de Bella en el espejo de la habitación. -

- La engañe con alguien mas?- pregunte con temor.

- Te pregunte eso mismo cuando hablamos y me dijiste que no. Te sentías fatal Edward. Tu voz era inexpresiva, como vacía. Cuando te pregunte si seguías con esa me dijiste que no, que no la volverías a ver. Por lo que se no volviste a estar con nadie. Hasta ahora.-

Cada vez me sentía peor. No solo era una basura, sino también un cobarde.

- Ed, se que debes estar pasándola fatal, pero créeme, se que no eres el hombre que eras. No se que paso en ese accidente, pero si se que algo en tu cabeza se arreglo.- río.- Vamos! Dime la verdad, reconoces al hombre del que te hable?-

- La verdad que no Ali. O sea, recuerdo como era. Se que era bastante difícil, pero... Cuando pienso en Bella, no puedo creer que haya actuado así. No se como explicarlo. Simplemente se que pensar en vivir sin ella me duele muchísimo.- Sentía un nudo en el estomago.

- Ya ves hermanito? Tu no eres así. Al menos ya no. Eso es lo único que importa. Y créeme, Bella también lo sabe. -

- Tu crees?-

- Lo se. Y no es porque lo sepa todo, como sin duda ocurre, sino que ella me lo dijo, cuando comenzaron a verse de nuevo. Edward, ella te ama.-

- Y que pasa si recuerdo? Si en realidad la deje ir porque no la amaba como antes, no crees que las cosas pueden repetirse? - Me aterraba esa idea.

Alice saco los papeles que traía antes y los tendió para que los tomara.

Uno era una foto en la que estábamos Bella y yo, en mi casa en Forks.

- Me acuerdo de este día.- comente mirando la foto.- Era el cumpleaños de papá. La foto nos la tomo Emmett. Donde estaba?-

- Entre todos los papeles del piso. Pero no es eso lo que quiero que veas. Recuerdas que Emmett trabaja con los Nationals verdad?- Asentí.- Bien, Bella me contó que había conseguido el trabajo gracias a un profesor que tuvo en la universidad el Sr... Addams?-

- Lo recuerdo. Emmett había sido adjunto en su materia.- conteste sin saber a donde iba.

- Lee.- dijo señalándome el papel que estaba doblado sobre la mesa.

"Edward, ya esta todo resuelto. Hable con el Sr. Swan y, como me pidió, le dije que la recomendación era de parte del Sr. Michaels, por lo que no sospecho nada. Se tomo un día para pensarlo y acepto.

Respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, no esta casado, pero si confirmo que viaja con su hermana, Isabella, por lo que dispondremos todo según lo convenido.

Si hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted solo dígamelo. Estamos profundamente agradecidos por la dedicación con la que trabajo por el equipo. Gracias a sus notas, sus opiniones favorables y toda la difusión positiva, hoy estamos entre los mejores.

Estamos a su disposición.

Dr. Ernest Michaels."

- Hice todo eso solo por traerla aquí.- dije mas para mi que para Alice.

- Si Edward. Te das cuenta? Nunca dejaste de amarla. Solo necesitabas tiempo para darte cuenta.-

De pronto recordé algo.

- Sabía que ella no me aceptaría de nuevo, pero al menos podría tenerla cerca, verla cuando Emmett fuera a los partidos. Aunque sea de lejos. Pero la vería.-

Alice me miraba atentamente.

- Recuerdo eso Ali. Recuerdo pensar que al menos podría verla a distancia.- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Recuerdas! Edward! Estas recordando!- Me abrazo fuerte.

- Solo recuerdo eso Al. Recuerdo estar sentado frente a mi pc en la sala leyendo este mail. Lo imprimí y lo borré. No quería dejar ninguna prueba, pero quería tener una copia por cualquier cosa. Recuero haberme sentido aliviado. La volvería a ver.- dije sonriendo.

- Es un gran avance! Debes contárselo. Debes decirle esto a Bella.-

- Lo hare Al, pero antes, voy a ver al Dr Miller.-

- Pasa algo?- pregunto alarmada.

- No Alice, necesito preguntarle si es posible que mi personalidad haya cambiado después del accidente y si se va a quedar así.-

- Edward, no tengas miedo. Si llegas a ser el mismo de antes...- la interrumpí.

- No tengo miedo Al. Solo quiero asegurarme de que el Edward viejo haya desaparecido, y sino, debo saber como detectarlo para detenerlo, porque esta vez voy a hacer y ser feliz con Bella. De eso no tengo dudas.-


	24. Si no aprendes de lo vivido, de nada sir

- A Forks? Ahora? Asi de golpe?-

- Si Emm, ahora, asi de golpe. La semana que viene comienzo a trabajar y va a ser muy difícil para mi viajar como antes.- Había conseguido empleo finalmente, en un instituto privado que quedaba cerca de casa. Una de las profesoras de literatura estaba por jubilarse y quería entrenar a una nueva quien la reemplazaría. Como todos los profesores experimentados ya tienen su propia metodología, decidieron contratar a una que no la tuviese, por lo que era la persona indicada para el empleo.

- Lo se Bells, pero por qué te urge irte ya mismo?-

- Porque quiero darles una sorpresa a nuestros padres. Y porque los extraño mucho y por que si Emm, ya.- Le dije algo molesta.

- Estas huyendo Isabella, te conozco.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No huyo Emmett. solo necesito estar en casa unos días, que hay de extraño en eso?-

- Hace cuanto que no hablas con Edward?

- Ayer. Que con eso?-

-Y como esta todo?- Estaba logrando exasperarme.

No me iba por Edward. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban tan bien como la situación lo permitía. Hablabamos todos los días, nos escribíamos, solo habíamos decidido no vernos durante unos días para poder pensar. El estaba un poco extraño, pero era normal, creo. Yo, por mi lado, estaba tomandome todo con mucha tranquilidad. Toda esta situación me había servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

La primera era que no era una mujer debil. Durante años, aún antes de salir con Edward la primera vez, me había sentido vulnerable a todo. No tenía muchos amigos, no me relacionaba con cariño con nadie fuera de Alice, su flia y, por supuesto, la mía, pero siempre había temido relacionarme con los demas. Quizas el hecho de que mi madre me hubiese abandonado de tan pequeña me influyo mas de lo que pensaba, y por eso no permitía entrar a nadie en mi vida, por temor que me abandornara.

Otra de las cosas fue que durante años envidié la relación que tenían los Cullen. Esme era una mama maravillosa, que se desvivia por sus hijos. Carlisle, aunque trabajaba mucho, siempre tenía tiempo para ellos. Alice y Edward se amaban con locura y compartían todo.

Yo me dí cuenta que tengo exactamente lo mismo. Mi padre hizo todo por nosotros, siempre. Cuando se caso con Sue, ella nos amo como a sus propios hijos. Con Emmett, tengo la mejor relación que podría pedir. Y mis hermanitos, son una parte fundamental de mi corazón, aunque no fueran de sangre.

Necesitaba hablar con mis padres y decirles todo esto que sentía. Necesitaba agradecerles por todo.

- Con Edward esta todo bien Emm. No nos estamos viendo demasiado, por una decisión de los dos, pero si estamos muy seguros de que nos amamos. No se que sucederá con nosotros Emm, pero no me asusta ya.- le dije sonriendo.

- No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso Bells. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti. -

- Lo se hermanito- le dije abrazándolo- Me mirabas como esperando que en cualquier momento me transformara en la depresiva que era. Pero ya ves que no. No es la misma situación, y no soy la misma Bella.-

- Brindo por eso peque!- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.- Bien, debo rime a trabajar, me avisas cuando llegas si?-

- Claro que si Emmett! Tu te cuidas, no prendas fuego la casa, y vive solo a pizza estos días si?- le dije riendo.

- Bella, viví solo durante un año antes de que te mudaras conmigo,r ecuerdas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, por eso te lo digo.-

- Ja. Muy graciosa. Te amo Isabella.-

- Yo también Emmett. Eres el mejor y lo sabes. Te llamo cuando llego. Saludame a Jake si?.-

- Claro. Bells! - Llamo antes de irse.- Edward sabe que te vas?-

- No tuve oportunidad de decirselo aún. Pero lo haré.-

- Bien. Nos vemos.-

Luego de terminar mis cosas, salí para el aeropuerto. Iría a Seattle y luego viajaría hacia Forks en uno de los buses que van hacia allí.

No le había dicho a nadie que iría. Quería sorprenderlos.

Cuando llegué a casa, eran las 11 am. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo y mis hermanos en el instituto, por lo que me encontraría a Sue sola.

Era una gran oportunidad para hablar con ella de lo que sentía.

Entre tratando de hacer el mayor silencio posible. Agudice mi oido para ver si descubría donde se encontraba, hasta que escuche ruidos en la cocina.

Lentamente fui hacia allí y me pare en la puerta. Estaba cocinando, seguramente mi padre vendría a comer en un rato.

- Como esta la mas amorosa de las madres?- pregunté. Sue se asusto y dejo caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

- Dios mío Bella! Me asustaste!. dijo mientras me acercaba hacia ella para abrazarla.- Que hermoso verte niña!- Nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- Lo mismo digo. Te extrañe ma!-

Ella me solto y me miro. Sabía porque.

- Me dijiste ma?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Si.- le dije timidamente.- Te molesta?-

- Claro que no hija! Como me va a molestar?- dijo abrazandome de nuevo.- Me encanta que lo hagas. Solo me sorprendió. Tu nunca me llamaste así.

- Y como llamarte si es lo que eres? Eres mi madre. Lo has sido desde que etraste a esta casa. Tanto para Emmett como para mi.-

Sue seco sus lágrimas, me abrazo y me lleno de besos, como cuando era niña.

- Eso es porque ustedes son mis hijos. Quizás no hayan nacido de mi, pero lo son y los amo de esa manera.- Sonrío mientras me soltaba.- Bueno, basta de drama! Me hace muy feliz verte aquí pequeña, esta todo en orden?- pregunto mirándome entrecerrando los ojos.

- A parte de haberme convertido en un ser absolutamente cursi?- reí- A grandes rasgos si.- Conteste.- Por qué preguntas?-

- Veamos, llegas de sorpresa, me dices mamá y te ves... bien? - me hizo reír.

- Y todas esas cosas hacen que dudes de mi salud verdad?- dije sentandome. Era lógico. Nunca había sido una chica muy feliz y expresiva que digamos. Creo que era normal que se sorprendieran de verme bien.- Estoy en paz Sue, es eso. Me ves distinta porque por primera vez en mi vida, me siento en paz y estable.- Era raro oirlo, hasta para mi debo admitir.

- Creo que mudarte con Emmett fue una gran idea.- dijo mientras volvía a cocinar.- Cambiar de aire te sirvió mucho hija.-

- Si... hablando de eso.. hay algo que te quiero contar.- Necesitaba hablar con mis padres de esto. Si Edward llegaba a llamar a casa, debía prepararlos.

- Conociste a alguien?- pregunto emocionada.

- Si y no.- Era verdad. Conocí a un nuevo Edward.

- Oh Bella! Que feliz me hace! Cuentamelo todo! - dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Bien... sucede que...- y comence a contarle toda la historia.

Sue me escuchaba en silencio. Lo que amaba de esa mujer era la capacidad que tenía de controlar sus emociones. Acostumbrada a Alice que gritaba por todo, Emmett que se alteraba por todo y mi padre que tenía unas reacciones increíbles, Sue era tan calmada que eraun placer hablar con ella.

- Y asi es que el ya sabe toda la verdad y ahora estamos tratando de ver que haremos.- Concluí.

- Tengo un par de preguntas.- dijo acercándose a mi.- Como pudiste ocultarnos todo lo que había pasado en un principio?- estaba algo molesta.

- No quería que se enojaran. Bastante tenían con la loca depresiva, como para encima, cargar con enojo hacia Edward. -

- Bella, nunca, peroe scucha bien, nunca vuelvas a guardar algo así para ti sola. Si no quieres hablarlo con tu padre, lo entiendo, pero no me lo ocultes. Sabes que puedes contarme todo. Se que Emmett estuvo contigo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero no quiero que sientas que debes protejernos de tu dolor. Somos tus padres y te amamos. - Tomo mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla con cariño.

- Lo se ahora mami.- le dije con amor.- Pero en ese momento no podía. Que otra pregunta?-

- Crees que de verdad Edward cambió? -

- Si. Si lo vieras también lo creerías. Ni sus padres lo reconocen. Es otro hombre. Tierno, dulce, considerado. Realmente es otra persona. Y lo amo así.-

- Nunca dejaste de amarlo verdad?-

- No. Ni un solo día de mi vida.-

Suspiro.

- No tienes miedo?-

Le repetí lo mismo que le había dicho a Emmett y le dije lo que había descubierto de mi misma.

- Entonces, cuentas con mi apoyo hija. Para todo.- dijo sonriendome.- Puedo preguntarte algo mas?-

- Claro!-

- Estas embarazada?-

Empece a reirme con fuerza.

- Por qué dices eso?-

- Tuviste relaciones con el Bells. Te cuidaste? Se cuido? Estas como... radiante.-

- No Sue, no estoy embarazada.- Respondí acariciando su mano. Me gustaría tener niños, pero no aún. Yo nunca había dejado de cuidarme, aunque no estuviese con nadie, por una cuestión de orden hormonal. Mi medica me había aconsejado no dejar las pastillas ya que era muy irregular y no era bueno para mi salud.- Yo si me cuido.-

- Mejor entonces. Estas radiante por ti misma, lo que es fantastico.-

Continuamos hablando hasta que llego papá. Se llevo la sorpresa del siglo cuando me vio en la cocina con Sue. Luego de estar abrazados durante casi una hora, decidió que se quedaría en casa para pasar tiempo conmigo.

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Hice muchas cosas. Salí a pasear con mi hermano y mi papá, fuimos a un bar con Leah y cociné mucho con mi madre. Fue justo lo que necesitaba.

El sábado por la mañana hable con Emmett quien me conto que el viernes a la noche Edward había ido a casa a verme, y Emmett le había contado que estaba con mis padres.

Se que tuvieron una charla extensa, en la cual se disculpo con mi hermano por todo. Emmett también dijo sus cosas, pero luego volvieron a hablar como en los viejos tiempos. Quizas tardaría algo mas de tiempo, pero volverían a ser los mejores amigos.

Llamé a Edward, quiene staba apenado pensando que me había ido por su culpa, le conté el porque de mi venida y le preometí que apenas llegara lo iría a ver.

El domingo a primer hora de la tarde me encontraba en Seattle despidiendome de mi familia.

- Los voy a extrañar mucho!- dije abrazándolos uno a uno.

- Y nosotros a ti hija.- dijo mi papa abrazándome con fuerza.- Saluda a tu hermano por mi y dile que extraño a mi muchacho mucho si?-

- Lo haré papi.-

- Llevas todo lo que te mando para el?- pregunto Sue abrazándome también.

-Si ma, llevo todo.- le dije mostrandole el segundo bolso que llevaba.

El viaje fue corto, y yo me sentía dichosa.

El tiempo con mi familia había sido perfecto.

Cuando salí de buscar mis bolsos, comencé a buscar a Emmett que iría a buscarme.

Estaba en puntas de pie tratando de ver si lo encontraba cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

- Busca a alguien señorita?- pregunto una voz que conocía a la perfección.

- Edward!- lo abracé mientras dejaba los bolsos en el suelo.- Que haces aqui?- dije soltándolo Condujiste?! Sabes que no puedes! Estas...- de repente no pude seguir hablando ya que comenzó a besarme.

- Siempre funciona.- dijo cuando nos separamos.- Te extrañe amor.-

- Y yo a ti.- Y no solo estos dos dias. Llevabamos casi una semana sin vernos. - pero no me respondiste.-

- No conduje. Emmett esta afuera en el auto.- dijo revoleando los ojos.- Vamos antes que nos venga a buscar.

Tomo mis bolsos y salimos.

Mientras caminabamos me tomo la mano.

Estaba feliz de estar con el.

Por primera vez, no tenía miedo.


	25. Aclarando dudas

POV EDWARD

- Edward, que bueno verte.- Saludo el Dr. Miller cuando entre a su consultorio.

- Lo mismo digo doctor. - dije respondiendo su saludo.- Gracias por atenderme tan pronto.-

Al enterarme todo lo que paso con Bella, y sobre todo, después de la charla con Alice, decidí ir a ver al neurólogo que llevaba mi caso. Tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba contestarlas cuanto antes.

- Esta todo bien Edward? Como te has estado sintiendo?-

- En general estoy bien. El cuerpo no me duele, aunque aún no puedo moverme con la misma rapidez de siempre...-

- Y que tal esa memoria?-

- De eso le quería hablar doctor.-

- Recordaste algo?-

- Tuve un pequeño recuerdo desencadenado por algo que sucedió.-

- Eso es excelente Edward! Significa que no perdiste recuerdos. Están por allí, solo necesitan ser estimulados.-Y si que habían sido estimulados.- Fue un solo recuerdo? Que fue lo que te hizo recordar?-

Le conté la situación, sin extenderme demasiado.

- Y es por eso que vine a verlo. Necesito saber que es lo que me pasa. Es posible que mi personalidad haya cambiado tanto? Fue por el golpe? Puedo volver a ser el que era? Es permanente? - Pregunte casi sin respirar.

- Despacio Edward. - dijo sonriendo. - Se que esto puede ser muy confuso para ti, pero necesito que te relajes. Intentaré responderte todas las preguntas, de acuerdo?-

- Si, claro.- De repente me sentía un niño al que le explicaban las cosas con dibujos.

- Cuando hay golpes en la cabeza, y sobre todo, de la magnitud del tuyo, es probable que hayan lesiones severas. En tu caso no fue así. Tuviste una lesión axónica difusa, que para explicártelo mas claro, se produjo por la sacudida del encéfalo hacia atrás y hacia delante cuando tu cabeza se golpeo con el volante. Por eso estuviste en coma tanto tiempo. Fue una lesión importante, por lo que la perdida de memoria era un sintoma completamente esperable. Por lo general estos golpes generan cambios en la personalidad, pero no son como el que tu me cuentas. La persona esta mas irritable, antisocial, hasta violenta. -

- Pero yo ya era así antes del accidente.- dije riendo y haciendo reír al doctor.

- Edward, cada ser humano es distinto. La realidad es que puede ser que tu personalidad haya cambiado, o que esto solo sea momentáneo. A ciencia cierta no puedo asegurartelo.- dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo.- Dime algo- dijo mirándome fijo.- que es lo que te preocupa mas? Volver a ser el que eras o quedarte así?-

- Volver a ser el que era. No lo podría soportar.-

- Creo que el único que puede manejar eso eres tu. Evidentemente algo estaba pasando por tu cabeza antes del accidente para que olvides todo lo que viviste, pero no a Bella. En esto no te puedo ayudar. Hablaste con el terapeuta que te recomendé?-

- No.- admití.- No creí necesitarlo. Hasta ahora al menos.-

- Tienes alguna otra pregunta?-

- En realidad no. Creo que no.- dije poniéndome de pie.

Luego de saludar al médico salí del consultorio. Alice me esperaba afuera.

- Como sabías que vendría?- le pregunte a modo de saludo.

- Yo muy bien gracias!- respondió sonriendo.

- Lo siento, hola Alice.- dije abrazándola.- Ahora, que haces aquí?-

- Papá me dijo que vendrías.-

- Y como sabía papá?-

- Le dijo el Dr. Miller. Vamos, te invito un café y me cuentas que te dijo.

Salimos del hospital y fuimos caminando hasta una cafetería cercana y me dispuse a contarle lo que había hablado con el médico.

- Entonces?- pregunto- Estas como antes.-

- En realidad no. Ahora se que el golpe pudo haber influido en mi cambio. -

- Y eso te preocupa o te alegra?-

- Ni una cosa ni la otra. Sabes? No me importa si el golpe me cambio o no. Luego de recordar como me sentía cuando vi la nota, me di cuenta que no importa. Estoy seguro de lo que siento por Bella, estoy seguro de quien soy y no tengo intenciones de volver a ser el idiota que era. Al menos eso creo.- dije resuelto.

- Ese es mi hermano que amo!- dijo Alice emocionada poniéndose de pie para sentarse a mi lado.- Y yo voy a estar a tu lado para recordarte quien eres!-

La abracé y reí.

- No piensas volver a París?- pregunté.

- No se si volveré.- dijo pensativa.- Creo que tengo demasiadas cosas aquí por las que quedarme.-

- Ah si? Como que?-

- Tu, nuestros padres, Bella...-

- Alice, nosotros ya estábamos antes. No habrá nada mas?- pregunte sonriendo. Sabía que había alguien más.

- Tal vez... pero ahora debes ir a ver a Bella!- dijo riendo.- Hace cuanto que no la ves?- pregunto seriamente.

- Desde la noche en que me enteré todo.- Había pasado casi una semana. - Hablamos todos los días, pero decidimos darnos un poco de espacio. Que raro que tu no lo sepas.- Ella y Bella se contaban todo.

- Claro que lo se! Solo quería saber si tu lo sabías!-

- No, solo querías desviar el tema. No me lo ocultes hermanita, se que Jasper, luego de mucho esfuerzo, logro atravesar tus defensas.-

Ver a Alice ponerse colorada era aún más divertido que ver a Bella. Quizás es porque Bella siempre se pone colorada, y Alice muy pocas veces.

- Vamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Te llevo a lo de Bella.- Aún no me dejaban conducir.

- Sabes algo?- dije mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.- Para meterte en la vida de todos, eres muy reservada con tus cosas. Sobre todo con tu hermano, al que no le deberías ocultar nada.

- Eso es porque ya lo sabes tonto.- dijo abrazándose a mi más fuerte.- Solo que no lo admitiré aún.- contesto guiñándome un ojo.


	26. De a poco las cosas vuelven a su lugar

EDWARD POV

- En que piensas Al?- le pregunte a mi hermana que estaba demasiado callada para ser ella.

- En lo que me dijiste antes.- respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.- Lo de irme.-

- Quieres irte?- No me gustaba para nada la idea.

- No... pero tal vez debería.-

- Por qué? Digo... paso algo para que quieras irte? Es por lo que te dije antes?- Creía que estaba bien con lo de Jasper. Estos días estuve muy ensimismado con mis cosas, casi ni le preste atención a nada, ni nadie, más y eso estaba mal.

- Cuéntame algo Ed, por qué los hombres son tan complicados?- Ok, ahora si estaba perdido.

- Lo siento enana, necesito mas datos para responder.-

- Jasper.-

- Que con el?-

- Sabes porque no quería contestarte nada antes? Por que ni yo se que sucede!- respondió exasperada. - Insistió tanto conmigo antes. Me invito a salir, hablamos por teléfono, hasta me manda mensajes tiernos. Pero no hace nada Edward! NADA!-

- Nada como que Alice?- Temí preguntar.

- Nada como nada! No me besa, ni me toma la mano, ni nada! Es demasiado seco. Es más, creo que ni siquiera le gusto tanto.- E hice bien en temer.

- Al, aguarda un momento.- Esto iba a ser duro.- Primero, como se te ocurre que no le gustas? El chico esta intentando acercarse a ti desde hace tiempo. Tu lo evitaste recuerdas?-

- Pero es que estaba muy preocupada por ti! No tenía intenciones de ver nada más.- dijo haciendo puchero.

- Si, pero luego las cosas estuvieron mejor, yo mejore y tu seguías ignorándolo. Recuerdo haber tenido una charla contigo al respecto.-

- Pero luego hable con Bella y cambié la actitud. - Así que ella la había convencido.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Condujo un rato más hasta que llego a casa de Bella y Emmett.

- Sabes algo?- le dije antes de bajar.- Creo que deberías ir a verlo.-

- A Jasper? - me pregunto dudando.

- Si. Creo que el único que puede responder tus preguntas es el.-

- Edward, nunca en mi vida suplique por nadie. Te parece que lo haré ahora? Claro que no.- Dijo mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa de los chicos.- Además debo llevarte a casa no?- dijo dándome la espalda.

- Alice quédate quieta.- le dije mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Me molesta sentirme lento.- Escúchame un momento.- Llegué a su lado y la tome del brazo llevándola hacia la escalera de la casa para poder sentarnos.- Al, creo que no entiendes. Esto no es suplicar, ni pedirle que te ame, solo es preguntarle que le pasa. Estas acostumbrada a que las cosas te salgan fáciles, sin luchar y déjame decirte, que no funciona así. Si lo quieres y quieres estar con el, creo que debes hacer algo por ello. El te demostró que le importabas, pero quizás tu no eres lo suficientemente clara con respecto de lo que sientes por el. Creo que lo vale no?- Si había aprendido algo en este tiempo es a no dejar que las cosas se presupongan. Si quieres algo, ve y dilo.

- Pero Edward...-

- Pero nada. Quieres que te pase como me paso con Bella? Quieres despertar un día y darte cuenta que la persona que amas no esta ahí? Gracias a Dios no recuerdo lo que debo haber sentido, pero para hacer lo que hice, debo haberla pasado muy mal. Vamos Al. No quiero que sufras.-

- Y si no me quiere como yo lo quiero a el?- me pregunto poniendo cara de niña chiquita.

- Si no te quiere como lo quieres a el, es un imbécil Al. Y por lo que conozco de Jasper, no creo que lo sea.- le dije abrazándola. Era tan pequeña por momentos...

- Gracias Ed.- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-

- No todos piensan igual.- Se escucho una voz detrás nuestro.- Mi hermana dice que yo soy el mejor.-

- Emmett!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras nos poníamos de pie.

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten!- dijo sonriendo. - Que hacen aquí los hermanitos Cullen?-

- Yo vine a ver a Bella y Alice me trajo, pero ya se va.-

- Ah... irás a ver a Jasper verdad enana?- preguntó mientras movía sus cejas hacía arriba.

- Ya Emmett! Y si, iré a ver a Jasper.- Respondió Al sacándole la lengua.

- Si, escuche la charla motivacional de Edward. Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, para variar.- dijo mirándome mal.-Ve a por el cobarde!-

- Bien. Iré. Deseenme suerte!- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazando a Emmett.- Los quiero! Adiós!- y salio disparada hacia el auto.

- Bien Cullen, si vienes a ver a mi hermana, debo decirte que no esta.- dijo metiéndose a la casa y dejando la puerta abierta para que pase.

- No esta? - donde estaba?

- No. Se fue esta mañana a Forks.-

- A Forks?- repetí.

- Vas a repetir cada palabra que diga?- pregunto mientras tomaba una cerveza de la heladera y me la tendía.- Me dijo que te avisaría.-

- Pues no lo hizo- le dije mientras tomaba la cerveza que me daba.- Esta bien Emmett? Dime la verdad por favor.-

Me senté en el sillón de la sala. Se había ido. Evidentemente esto la supero. Era lógico que sucediera.

- No se que pasa por tu cabeza pero cálmate quieres? Si vas a convertirte en una niñita no podré soportarlo.- dijo Emmett sentándose frente a mi.- No se fue por ti.-

Levante la vista y lo miré.

- Estas seguro? Y por que se fue? Seguro que no fue por mi?- Ok, si. Sonaba como una niñita.

- Este es algún castigo por algo?- grito de pronto mirando hacia el cielo.- Es por no haber sido obediente de pequeño? O por las maldades que le hice a mi hermana? Lo siento si? Lo siento!-

- Para ya Emmett! Es en serio!- le dije mientras intentaba contener la risa.

- Edward, se fue a ver a mis padres. Sabes que comienza en su nuevo empleo el lunes y quería pasar algo de tiempo con ellos antes de no poder viajar tan seguido. Además, desde que vinimos no volvió a verlos, y los extraña, respira chico.-

- Lo siento Emm, creo que si parezco niña verdad?- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

- Si. Pero creo que te prefiero así.- respondió secamente.

Debía tener una conversación con mi amigo. Era mi mejor amigo, y ahora que sabía todo, entendía porque se comportaba así.

- Escucha Emmett...- comencé.

- No, escucha tu Edward. - me cortó.- De verdad quieres tener esta charla?-

- Te debo una disculpa. Una gran disculpa. Y se que no alcanza.-

- No es a mi a quien debes pedir perdón, sino a mi hermana y, evidentemente, ella ya te perdono, así que no digas nada más.-

- No, también te debo una disculpa a ti. Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Y no cuidé ni respete a la única cosa que te importa más que nada en el mundo...-

- Oye! Mi hermana no es una cosa!-

- Tienes razón, mala elección de palabras.- Debía tener cuidado, la estaba complicando aún más.- El punto es que entiendo que estés enojado conmigo. Pienso en Alice con Jasper, y aunque Jasper es un buen amigo, le hace derramar una lágrima y sufrirá las consecuencias...-

- Pero tu las sufriste Eddy. Solo que no lo recuerdas.- dijo de manera sombría.

- Algo me contó Bella.- Sabía que habíamos peleado. Aunque no se mucho más.

- Aunque debo admitir que no te defendiste demasiado. Al principio devolviste mis golpes, pero luego solo te quedaste ahí, como recibiendo un castigo merecido. Creo que eso fue lo que te salvo la vida. No era divertido si no cooperabas.-

- Quizás fue porque sabía que lo merecía. Eso y mucho más. Entiendo que me odies Emm. Pero la verdad? Y se que sonaré como niña con esto, pero extraño a mi mejor amigo.

- Mira Edward.- dijo dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesita y sentándose a mi lado.- Si Bella pudo perdonarte, creo que yo también puedo. Dame un poco de tiempo si?- pregunto mientras golpeaba mi brazo suavemente.- Y si. Me parece que deberías hacerte ver. Creo que el golpe hizo que tu parte femenina salga a la luz.- río moviendo su cabeza.

Reímos juntos. Era bueno volver a reír con mi amigo.

- De hecho, de ahí vengo Emm. Fui a ver al médico.-

- Y que te dijo? Que podía ser que empezaras a vestirte de mujer?-

- Ja, gracioso. No. Le fui a preguntar sobre el cambio en mi personalidad.-

- Ya... Y?-

Le conté lo que hable con el Dr. Miller.

- Entonces te quedarás así...-

- Creo... No lo se aún. Pero haré lo posible.-

- Puedo golpearte sino?-

- Contaba con eso amigo.- respondí riendo.

Nos quedamos los dos callados durante un momento. No era incomodo, pero era raro.

- Y como van las cosas con Rose?- pregunté de pronto.

- Que cosas?- me miro extrañado.

- Esto... tu y Rosalie... - Creí que estaban saliendo.

- No hay nada entre Rosalie y yo. Somos amigos. Nada mas.-

- Emmett...- ya me veía dándole otra charla como a Alice- debo repetirte lo mismo que le dije a Al?-

- No por favor no! No soporto las charlas de mujeres!- grito poniéndose las manos en los oídos.-

- Exagerado.-

- Previsor. A propósito de lo que hablaste con Alice, hay algo que quería preguntarte...-

- Y la niña soy yo! Mira que eres cotillas Emmett!- reí.

- No es mi culpa que la voz de tu hermana se escuche tanto! Si que tiene pulmones!-

- Debo concederte eso. Que quieres saber?-

- Le dijiste a Alice que habías hecho algo porque estabas muy mal por lo de Bella, antes del accidente. Que fue lo que hiciste?-

- Ah... eso... pues... verás...-

- Ya Edward, deja de dar vueltas. Que fue?- Temía que se enojara cuando le contara que la razñon por la que se mudo a Washington fue por pedido mío.

- Yo hable con Marshall para que te diera el puesto aquí. Me debía unos favores y me los cobré pidiéndole que te transfieran. Sabía que vendrías con Bella, y podría verla aunque sea de lejos. Lo recordé la noche que me enteré todo. Estaba enojado, rompí cosas en casa, llego Alice, me ayudo a arreglar el desastre y encontro el mail que me mando respondiendo que estaba todo en orden, que había hablado contigo y que vendrías con Bella.-

Dije todo esto sin mirarlo. Cuando gire hacia el estaba callado, mirando hacia el frente. Estaba teniendo la reacción Swan.

- Emmett...- llame.

- Sh... dame un momento.- contesto cerrando los ojos. - Luego de la llamada de Marshall tarde mas de un mes en mudarme aquí con Bella. Debe haber sido poco antes de tu accidente.- dijo para si.

- Creo... realmente no lo se. Solo recuerdo tener la sensación de paz cuando recibí esa respuesta. Necesitaba verla. Verlos.-

- O sea que tengo el mejor empleo de mi vida por ti? Demonios! Haces que sea muy difícil seguir enfadado contigo!- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Lo... siento?- pregunte devolviendole el abrazo.

- Bueno, mucho cariño junto. Ve por unas cervezas, conectare la play y jugaremos. Recuerdas que suelo romperte el trasero con estas cosas no?-

En realidad no recordaba demasiado, pero era bueno tener a mi amigo ciclotimico de vuelta.

- Edward...- llamo mientras me dirigía a la cocina.- Le rompes el corazón y te rompo las piernas. Esta vez, en serio.-

- Te tomo la palabra.-


	27. Se valiente! toma coraje! Y enfrental

ALICE POV

Voy a ir a ver a Jasper. Mi hermano tiene razón. No puedo seguir en la duda. Necesito saber que le sucede. Además, que era lo peor que podría pasar?

- Que no sienta lo mismo que yo.- me respondí en voz alta.- Y ese es mi salida para París.-

Si Jasper no sentía lo mismo que yo volvería a París. Siendo sincera conmigo, todo estaba en orden en casa, ya nada me "retenía". Pero Jasper realmente me gustaba. Y mucho.

-Dios! Que frustrante!- dije golpeando al volante.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que me di cuenta al algo obvio.

- Donde vive Jasper?!- dije de pronto.- Oh Alice, eres pésima en estas cosas!-

Estacione el auto y me puse a pensar.

-Creo que Edward tampoco sabe donde vive... bien... piensa Alice, piensa...-dije mientras me golpeaba la cabeza suavemente.- Rosalie!-

Tome mi teléfono y llame a Rose.

- Alice, hola!- Contesto al tercer tono.

- Hola Rose, como estas?-

- Bien amiga, por llegar a casa. Salí a hacer unas compras. Tu?-

- Esteee... bueno... estoy yendo a tu casa Rose.-

- Si? Vienes a verme?-

- No en realidad. Necesito hablar con Jasper. Esta en tu casa?-

- Mira, se que tenía que cubrir una nota, ahora trabaja doble para poder guardarle el puesto a Edward.- Es tan dulce!- Pero creo que en media hora estará por casa. Quieres venir a esperarlo?-

- Si Rose. Iré para allá.-

- Genial! Te espero entonces! Nos ve...-

- Aguarda Rose! Te llamaba porque, esto... no tengo la dirección de tu casa.- reí.

- Ah! Es un pequeño detalle verdad?- respondió riendo.- Bien, apunta...-

Una vez que tuve la dirección, fui hacia la casa de Rose.

Baje del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta del edificio. Era bonito, no muy alto, estaba cerca del periódico donde trabajaban con mi hermano. Toque timbre y Rose me dejo pasar.

- Wow Al! Llegaste rapidísimo! Estabas cerca?-

- No en realidad.- sonreí- Conduzco un poco rápido.- El departamento era muy bonito. Se notaba que viviía un hombre, ya que estaba lleno de afiches enmarcados de distintos equipos. Algunos firmados. Algunas camisetas, también enmarcadas autografiadas por varias personas. En el escritorio, había una foto de Jasper y mi hermano con varios jugadores de fútbol. La cocina estaba separada del comedor solo por un desayunador. Era pequeño, pero muy acogedor.

- Es un pésimo hábito, no te diste cuenta con tu hermano?- me regaño.

- Tienes razón. Pero necesitaba llegar pronto Rose.- Si no, me arrepentiría.

- Y bien- dijo sentándose y golpeando el sillón a su lado para que me sentara junto a ella.- A que se debe la urgencia?- pregunto.

Me senté a su lado, aún mirando la sala y maravillandome por el buen gusto con la que estaba decorada.

- Necesito hablar con tu hermano.- respondí finalmente.

- Si, eso lo entendí, pero... paso algo?-

- Rose, no te enojes, pero necesito hablarlo con el antes si?- Rosalie me caía bien, pero era su hermano, yo se como me pongo con el mío.

- Ok, lo siento Al. Solo que te veo tan... turbada?- Me sonrío.

- Es una buena palabra Rose.- Reí- Puede ser. Aunque en realidad es más como... molesta?-

- Con Jazz? Que hizo ahora? Oh, lo siento Al! No te preguntaré. Solo te diré que debes tenerle paciencia. Desde pequeños, Jasper siempre ha sido algo así como... lento para hacer las cosas. Es perfeccionista, y por eso tarda más que los demás. Apuesto a que es eso lo que vienes a hablar?- preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

- Algo así Rose. - dije sonriendo.

Hablamos un rato más hasta que vio el reloj en su muñeca.- Es tarde!- dijo de pronto.

- Sales?-

- Si, bueno... en realidad pensaba ir a buscar a Emmett para ir a cenar. Bella esta en Forks y...-

- Bella se fue a Forks?! Entonces mi hermano esta solo con Emmett? Oh Dios! Tengo que ir a buscarlo!- grite de pronto.

- Calma Al. no es como si Emmett fuera a matarlo. Verdad?- pregunto con duda.

- No... creo que no... Pero de cualquier manera debería ir a buscarlo si ustedes saldrán.-

- Oye Al, tranquila! Emmett no sabe que iré a buscarlo. En vez de salir, puedo llegar a su casa con comida para los tres, y luego lo llevamos a Edward. - Rosalie. Siempre tan práctica.

- Emmet no sabe?-

- Nop. Tengo ganas de sorprenderlo. - sonrío coquetamente.

- Veo. Te gusta mucho no?- pregunte.

- Sabes que no lo se? Solo se que me cae bien y me gusta estar con el. No es como otros chicos que solo me invitan a salir porque me ven bonita. Intentan seducirme para luego usarme de trofeo... y la realidad es que eso me agota! Emmett es más... natural. Como inocente.-

- Como un niño!- reí.

- Si. Pero grande. No esta todo el tiempo diciéndome cosas para intentar algo conmigo, ni se comporta extraño o muy caballerosamente, no digo que sea bruto, solo que no exagera. Me encanta eso de el. Podemos divertirnos viendo fútbol, comiendo pizzas y jugando vídeos. No necesito ser... otra. Puedo ser yo con el. Y eso es especial.-

Sonreí mirando a Rosalie. Era preciosa. Creo que cualquier chico haría lo que sea por estar con ella. Pero no Emm. El era encantador de por si. Era como otro hermano para mi.

- Sabes algo?- le dije pasando el brazo por sus hombros.- Creo que es lo mejor que he oído decir de Emmett. Y me alegra que lo valores así.-

- Tu lo quieres mucho verdad?-

- Claro! Nos criamos juntos! Es como otro hermano para mi.-

- Bien, entonces, esta bien que te deje sola aquí? Jasper no tarda.-

Eso hizo que mi estomago diera vueltas.

- Eh... no, claro! Ve y diviértete!- le dije no muy segura.

- Genial! En la cocina hay de todo por si quieres comer algo.- Si, como si pudiera digerir algo en este momento.

Rose se levanto, tomo unas bolsas, su abrigo y se marcho, dejándome ahí sentada.

Comencé a caminar por la sala. Sobre un estante habían muchas fotos. Algunas con unas personas mayores, que asumo serán sus padres. Otras con Rose de pequeños, y algunas con Edward y otras personas que no conocía. Evidentemente era un hombre muy sensible. No creo haber visto tantas fotos en la casa de mi hermano. De hecho, tenía una o dos por ahí.

Estaba viendo una de el pequeño cuando escuche la puerta. Me apresuré a dejarla donde estaba y me sente en el sillón, tratando de parecer relajada.

- Rose! Rosey! Llegué!- dijo mientras entraba.

- Rose tuvo que salir. - dije poniéndome de pie.

Se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendido.

- Alice! Que sorpresa!- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

- Hola Jasper.- Me acerqué para saludarlo.- Como estas?- Sentía que las manos me sudaban. Dios Alice! Nunca te has puesto así por nadie! Cálmate!

- Bien.- dijo soltando las cosas para darme un pequeño abrazo.- Me toco cubrir una nota de último momento.-

- Rosalie me contó que estas trabajando el doble para cubrir a Edward. Gracias. Eres una gran persona.-

- Oh yo... bueno. Él haría lo mismo por mi. -

- Más le vale.- sonreí.

- Quieres tomar algo?- me pregunto.

- Si, pero yo lo preparo.- lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a la cocina.- tu te sientas y me cuentas como estuvo tu día si?- No sabía que estaba haciendo con exactitud, pero eso me daría algo de tiempo para vero como le decía lo que le quería decir. No es que no lo haya practicado mil veces mentalmente, pero teniéndolo en frente, era otra cosa.

- Eh... si... claro.-

- Genial Que quieres tomar?-

- Un café?-

- Me preguntas o lo afirmas.- lo miré divertida. Estaba más perdido que yo.

- Un café.- Rió.

Me pare frente las alacenas. Que pésima idea había tenido! No tenía idea de donde estaban las cosas!

- Que te parece si yo te alcanzo lo que necesitas y tu lo preparas?- pregunto detrás mío mientras abría una de las puertas.- Toma, aquí esta el café.- dijo tendiéndomelo.

- Gracias!- le respondí sintiendo como el rubor subía por mis mejillas.- Quieres algo con tu café?-

- Aquí tienes leche, y...- paso su brazo sobre mi- Si! Rose se acordó! estas son mis galletas favoritas.- dijo tomando un paquete entre sus manos.

- Café con galletas será!- dije quitándoselas de las manos.- Ahora, tu, siéntate!-

- Si mi capitán!- respondió haciendo una veña.

Prepare la merienda, mientras me relataba lo que hizo en el día.

- Estuvo todo genial Alice.- Me elogio cuando terminamos.- Haces un muy rico café.-

- Es solo café. Además, no entiendo la sorpresa. A veces creo que todos olvidan que viví 4 años sola en París. Me cocinaba todos los días, invitaba amigos a comer y ninguno sufrió un envenenamiento. Se cocinar y muy bien debo decir.- respondí algo ofendida.

- No era mi intención molestarte Al.- nunca me decía Al. Se puso de pie y vino a sentarse a mi lado.- Solo que no te imaginaba cocinando.-

- Lo se. Descuida, mi padre tomo un digestivo antes de comer la primer cena que prepare cuando volví. Me ofendí, pero luego vi como comía dos platos y eso fue suficiente para mi.-

Levante las tazas y comencé a lavarlas.

- Alice, puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro.- respondí mientras seguía en lo mío.

- Vas a volver a París?-

Bien. Este era el momento. Debía hablar con él.

- Aún no lo se Jazz.-

- OK. Otra pregunta.- "OK"? Eso era todo?

- Si...-

- No lo tomes a mal, me encanta que estes aquí pero... por qué has venido?-

Deje las cosas limpias sobre la mesada.

- Vamos a sentarnos si?- le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Me senté en el mismo sillón donde había estado hablando con Rose una hora antes.

- Vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo.-

- Hablar conmigo sobre?...- pregunto sentándose en la mesita frente a mi.

- Sobre algunas cosas que no comprendo Jazz. Necesito que hablemos sobre nuestra... no se si decirle relación.-

- Ah... ya...- Estaba preocupado?

- Hace unos días vengo planteándome el hecho de volver a París. Mi hermano ya esta bien. Con Bella las cosas están mejor, mis padres están tranquilos... Ya no tengo nada que me "ate" a estar aquí.-

- Te vas?- pregunto mirándome de pronto. Había algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

- Déjame terminar si?- dije poniéndome de pie. Era difícil tendiéndolo en frente mío.- Sin embargo hay algo que me impide irme. o mejor dicho alguien.- Le dije mirándolo.

- Alguien? Quien?- Dios! Este hombre es más lento de lo que suponía!

- Tu Jasper! Tu! Por Dios! De quien voy a hablarte sino!- Me exasperaba.- Tu me tienes loca! Me gustas como nunca jamás me gusto ningún otro hombre! Pero evidentemente no te das cuenta! -

- Estas enojada porque te gusto?- Pregunto riendo. No sabía si pegarle, irme, o continuar.

- No Jasper! No estoy enojada porque me gustes! Estoy enojada porque pensé que sentías algo por mi, pero ahora creo que no es así. Al principio te divirtió hacerte el caballero y utilizar todos tus encantos conmigo, solo para ver como funcionaban. Como viste que fue difícil, intentaste más duro. Y ahora, que te das cuenta que me tienes loca, simplemente me ignoras!- Listo. dije todo lo que tenía dentro. Debo reservar un vuelo a París cuanto antes.

Comenzó a reírse. Y yo comencé a ver si tenía algo al rededor mío para golpearlo.

- DE QUE TE RÍES JASPER WHITLOCK!- Desearía tener fuerza para poder pegarle un buen golpe!

- Lo... lo siento Alice... jajajajajaja! Es que eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas!- Continúo riendo.- Por Dios! Debes ver tu cara!-

- Eres un imbécil.- Le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando sentí que corría detrás mío y trababa la puerta para que no saliera.

- Aguarda! No te vayas por favor!- dijo ya compuesto del ataque de risa.- Lo siento!-

- Con un lo siento no arreglas el hecho de haberte reído tanto de lo que dije. Abrí mi corazón para decirte lo que siento, y no tienes idea de lo difícil que eso es, y tu te reíste de mi.- Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Alice- dijo serio.- No me estaba riendo de ti. Me causo gracia lo que dijiste, pero no lo que sientes por mi, sino por lo que crees que hice contigo.- Me tomo la mano con suavidad y me sentó al lado suyo .- Ven.-

Estaba tan apenada que no podía hacer nada. Me senté junto a el. Pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Ali, crees que jugué contigo? Crees que no me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi? Siento haberte dado esa imagen, peor debes saber que yo nunca jugaría con una mujer, y menos contigo.-

- Por que soy la hermana de Edward?- pregunte sin mirarlo aún.

- No. Por que eres la mujer mas maravillosa que conocí. Lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti fue que dejaras todo, tu vida, tu trabajo, tus amigos, y viajaras para estar junto a tu familia. -

- Es lo que se debía hacer!-

- No. Es lo que tu elegiste hacer. La manera en que cuidabas de Edward. Todos los días la primera en llegar y la última en irte. Hablar con Bella, convencerla para que haga lo que hizo, enfrentarte a tu familia... Eres la mujer mas valiente que vi. Y eso no hizo más que enamorarme mas. Quitando que eres preciosa, alegre y sumamente irritante. Eres maravillosa Al.-

Sentía como mis mejillas seguían de un rojo furioso. Así que esto es lo que siente Bells todo el tiempo?

- Entonces... por que dejaste de hablarme como antes? Me invitaste a salir una vez y nunca más!-

- Lo se. Y lo siento. Me crees si te digo que me dio miedo?-

- Miedo?- pregunte mirándolo por primera vez desde mi arranque de locura.

- Si, miedo. Miedo porque sabía que podías irte en cualquier momento. Miedo porque estaba enamorándome y no quería sufrir. Miedo porque no fuese lo suficiente para ti como para lograr que te quedes.- Era un imbécil. Pero un hermoso imbécil.

-Pero yo te acabo de decir que...-

- Me ACABAS de decir Al. Recién. No puedo leer mentes ni ver el futuro como para adivinarlo. Si no me lo decías, no lo sabría nunca.-

- Tienes un punto.- le dije mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos.- De todas maneras yo...-

Y no pude hablar más.

Me estaba besando. Finalmente me estaba besando! Tenía ganas de saltar por toda la habitación, pero mejor, me concentre en devolverle el beso.-

- Te quiero pequeña histérica.- dijo cuando nos separamos, mientras me tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

- Yo también indeciso- respondí sonriendole.

- Te vas a París?- pregunto sin soltarme.

- No. Me quedo aquí.- le respondí sin dudar.

- Me hiciste esperarte mucho.- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme de nuevo.

- Lo siento- alcance a decir antes de no poder hablar más.

Finalmente, había encontrado mi lugar en casa.


	28. Este es el trato

- Y bien? Que estuvieron haciendo mientras no estuve?- pregunte una vez que saludé a mi hermano y le di el gran bolso de comida que le mando Sue. Estábamos yendo a casa junto a Edward.

- Pues... no mucho. - Respondió mi hermano.- Le patee el trasero a tu... a Edward - aclaro rápidamente- con la play, y Alice y Jasper estan juntos.-

- COMO!?- pregunté inclinándome hacia adelante ya que mi hermano me mando al asiento trasero del auto.

- Emm amigo, no debiste haberle contado eso.- dijo Edward en voz baja a mi hermano.- Al te asesinará.-

- Oh... ahora que lo dices, algo había mencionado respecto a no decirle nada a Bella no?-

- Si. Lo había hecho.-

- Bien! Ya basta ustedes dos! No quiero saber nada más hasta que Alice me lo diga. Enana ocultadora! Hablamos esta mañana? Cuando sucedió?-

- Decídete Bella. o quieres saber, o esperas a que te lo cuente ella.- Río mi hermano.

- Ok. Bien. Ya le preguntaré.- Me alegraba que mi amiga estuviese con Jasper. Me agradaba mucho.

- Y como esta papá Bells?- preguntó Emmett.

- Esta genial Emm. Se sorprendió mucho de verme en casa. Creo que le hizo bien. Me pidió que te dijera que extraña a su niño.-

- Y yo a él. En cuanto tenga algunos días iré a verlos. Y Sue?-

Les conté lo que habíamos hablado con Sue, al respecto de lo que sentía por ella y lo que ella sentía por nosotros.

- Esa mujer es de lo mejor. Nunca vi a alguien, además de Esme, que amara tanto a hijos ajenos como ella.-

- Es que no son ajenos Emmett. Ella estuvo junto a ustedes durante muchos años de su vida, es lógico que los ame como los ama. Creo que ha sido genial que abrieras tu corazón con ella cariño.- Dijo Edward girándo y tomándome la mano.

- Gracias.- Le dije sonriendole y tomándola con fuerza.

Cuando llegamos a casa, fui directamente a mi habitación para desempacar mis cosas y poder darme una ducha.

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando golpearon mi puerta.

- Puedo pasar?-

- Claro Edward.-

Mientras me duchaba comencé a pensar que debía hablar con él.

Entro a mi cuarto y se sentó en mi cama.

- Bella, puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Si.- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?-

Lo miré a los ojos buscando enojo o preocupación. Estaba tranquilo.

- Porque lo decidí de repente. El viernes me levante extrañando locamente a mi familia. Me vestí, tomé algunas cosas y me fui. Sabía que luego sería difícil viajar.-

- Estas segura que no tuve nada que ver?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Edward - lo mire seriamente- todavía no lo entiendes verdad?-

- Entender que?-

- Desde que volviste a mi vida, todo tiene que ver contigo.-

- Y lo dices como algo bueno o...?-

- Lo digo como lo que es - me miro extrañado - ya cambia esa cara! - reí.- Al principio creí que me había ido porque extrañaba a mis padres. Cuando estuve en Forks, los recuerdos volvieron a mi.-

- Los recuerdos sobre lo que te hice.- dijo apenado.

- Si. Los recuerdos de todo el dolor que había en mi corazón cuando paso lo que paso. Pero me di cuenta de varias cosas. -

- De que cosas?- pregunto con miedo. Vaya! En que momento habíamos cambiado de roles? Yo era la segura de la relación y el tenía miedo. Esto era algo muy gracioso.

- La primer cosa que note cuando entre a mi habitación, fue que podía respirar bien. Ya no me dolía el pecho, ni sentía la presión sobre el.-

- Bien, eso es bueno.- suspiro- que mas?-

- Y luego de eso, lo supe. Supe que ya no queda nada de la Bella que era hace un tiempo atrás. Esa Bella insegura, que temía mostrar quien era porque sabía que la iban a lastimar, porque ya había sucedido. Mi madre me dejo, y por eso siempre fui una persona con temor al abandono, porque la persona que debió estar siempre a mi lado no estaba. Pero luego, perderte a ti, fue lo más doloroso que viví.- En su rostro reflejaba tristeza.- Lo siento si soy dura Edward, pero es la verdad. Me sentí fatal. Creí que no iba a poder superarlo nunca. Pero con tu accidente, y luego de obligarme a hacer lo que hice, me di cuenta que soy más fuerte de lo que creía. Que no importa cuantas veces caiga, puedo levantarme, y lo que es mejor, con más fuerza.-

- Siempre fuiste fuerte Bella. Solo que tu no lo sabías.- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

- No Edward, no lo era. Siempre tuve miedo de todo. Tenía miedo de comenzar a salir contigo, porque sabía que te aburrirías pronto de mi. De hecho, no se como duraste tanto conmigo.-

- Espera! Eso no...- lo interrumpí.

- Debes admitirlo amor. Hoy no eres así, pero sabes que no estoy tan alejada de la verdad.- le dije "amor" para que se serenara.- Tenía miedo de arriesgarme a pedirte que vivamos juntos, porque estaba segura que dirías que no. Tuve miedo de irme de casa, hasta que Emmett prácticamente me obligo, y aún estando aquí, tuve miedo de ser débil y enamorarme de nuevo de ti.- iba a decir algo pero hable más rápido.- lo cual era ridículo porque seguía enamorada, totalmente enamorada.- Bese suavemente su mano.- Estas entendiendo algo de todo lo que te digo?- pregunte sonriendo.

- Creo...- sonrio.- Yo también hice algunos descubrimientos estos días en los que no estuviste.-

- Ah si? Y que descubriste?- pregunte mientras tiraba de el para que quedáramos acostados en mi cama Lo había extrañado mucho. Extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos pero sobre todo, extrañaba la manera en que me sentía cuando estaba con el. Completa.

- En realidad, fui a ver al Dr. Miller.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Tu neurólogo.-

- Si. Necesitaba saber si este cambio en mi personalidad era permanente.-

- Y que te dijo?-

Comenzó a contarme todo lo que le había dicho el médico, pero sobre todo, me dijo cual era su postura al respecto.

- Bella, no voy a volver a lastimarte. Al menos no así. No puedo prometerte ser perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero si puedo prometerte hacer cuanto este en mis manos para seguir siendo quien soy hoy. Además, hay alguien que estará encantado de recordarmelo.-

- Emmett.-

- Emmett. Y Jasper, y Alice y creo que Rosalie también. Sin contar a mis padres, creo que los tuyos estan al tanto verdad?- asentí.- Bien, hay una gran lista. Pero creo que conmigo alcanza.-

-Estas seguro?- pregunte.

- De que? De no volver a ser un imbécil, espero estarlo. De amarte? Si.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones.

- Edward?-

- Dime amor.-

- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?- Sentí que me abrazo con más fuerza.

- Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras.-

Me incorpore para mirarlo. Su rostro se veía en paz y feliz.

- Tengo algunos requisitos.- dije mirándolo con suficiencia.

- Y eso como es?-

- Digo que no corramos. Debemos volver a conocernos. -

- Como volver a tener citas y esas cosas?- pregunto extrañado.

- Mmm... Si! Me gusta esa idea. Volver a tener citas y charlas y esas cosas.- reí.

Levanto sus cejas mirándome extrañado.

- Si es lo que quieres...-

- Es lo que quiero. Quiero que tengamos una relación un poco más normal y menos... -

- Complicada?-

- Si. Complicada. Sin hermanos metiches ni novias psicópatas.- Debía admitir que era bastante celosa e insegura.

- Ni novios fríos y volubles.-

- Tenemos un trato Cullen!- dije mientras me tiraba en sus brazos de nuevo.

- Un placer negociar contigo Swan.- dijo mientras me besaba.


	29. No hay peor ciego

Era hora!- grito Emmett cuando nos vio bajar las escaleras.- Iba a ir a buscarlos si en 5 minutos no bajaban.- Y volvió a tirarse a leer en el sillón.

- Ya bajamos Emm, tranquilo.- dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermano. - Y que tal fueron tus días sin mi? Grises? Tristes? dímelo todo hermanito!- bromee.

- Horribles. No me gusta que estés lejos... imagínate que casi tuve que hacer que Edward me cocine!- respondió poniendo cara de horror y despeinando mi cabello.

- Casi?-

- Si. Rosalie llego justo a tiempo con comida. Esa chica si que sabe cuando aparecer!- sonrió.

- Mmm... Rosalie... ohh Rosalie!- comencé a canturrear mientras giraba al rededor de mi hermano.- Que sería de mi sin ti Rose!- Edward reía mientras nos observaba.

- Ya Bella! No empieces! Solo es una buena amiga que se preocupa mi salud estomacal. Te imaginas que hubiese sido de mi si Edward hacía mi cena?-

- Oye! Que yo no cocino tan mal!- dijo Edward un poco ofendido.- Además, cuando tienes hambre no distingues quien cocina, solo abres la boca y tragas.-

- Ya, en serio Emm, vas a contarle a tu hermanita que sucede con Rosalie? - pregunte sentándome encima suyo como cuando eramos niños.

- En serio Bells, no lo se.-

- Emmett, hermano, yo la he visto contigo. Se nota desde lejos que tu le gustas.- Señalo Edward.

- Tu crees?- lo miro mi hermano extrañado.

- Emm, vamos, si hasta yo lo note, tu tienes que haber visto algo!- Edward tenía un punto. Es verdad que las últimas veces que estuve con ellos juntos fueron en situaciones algo... complicadas. Pero desde el primer día me había dado cuenta que a mi hermano, Rosalie no le era indiferente.

- Es que ella es tan distinta a otras chicas con las que salí...- mi hermano estaba inseguro? Definitivamente a veces creo que la que se golpeo la cabeza y termino en un universo paralelo fui yo. - Digo es hermosa, muy hermosa, eso se nota a la vista. Pero lo que me atrae de ella es que se comporta como si no lo fuera.-

- Me perdí Emm.- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.- Es hermosa, pero no lo sabe quieres decir? A mi no me parece...-

- No, quiero decir que no se comporta como todas las otras chicas hermosas que saben que lo son. Es divertida, no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa, come a la par mía, y eso es mucho, juega videojuegos, sabe de deportes y le gusta verlos. Es como...-

- Tu mujer ideal!- dije mirándolo con ternura - Te das cuenta que te encanta verdad?-

- No se si encantarme.- Dijo a la defensiva. A mi hermano ninguna mujer lo había domesticado. Aún.- Pero si me gusta.- suspiro derrotado.

- Y piensas hacer algo? No puedes dejarla ir si en realidad te interesa.- dijo Edward.

- No. No voy a hacer nada.-

Lo miramos sin entender.

- Chicos, no me miren así. Simplemente no voy a intentar nada porque no se bien que siento. Me gusta, pero no se si para algo serio. Además es la hermana de Jasper. Crees que quiero enfrentarme a el? Y no es porque no pueda con el- aclaro- sino porque en verdad me cae bien.-

- Pero Jazz sale con mi hermana. No creo que tenga mucho que decir.-

- No me importa. Y es mi última palabra.- sentenció.

- Bien, si es así, te apoyo en tu decisión. Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego hermanito.- dije mientras iba hacia la cocina.- Muchachos, entreténganse en lo que sea que hagan, iré a cocinar.-

- No tardes!- grito Edward.

- Tomate tu tiempo hermanita, mientras le doy otra paliza.-

Reí mientras los escuchaba pelear. Era genial verlos así de nuevo.

Estaba terminando de decidir que hacer, cuando recordé que debía hablar con Alice, así que fui hasta el teléfono y la llame.

- Bells!- grito del otro lado al segundo tono.- Como estas amiga!-

- Enfadada.- dije tratando de parecerlo.

- Oh! Por que?! Que ha hecho mi hermano ahora?- pregunto cambiando el tono de su voz.

- Tu hermano? Tu hermano nada. Al contrario, el esta perfecto. Mejor pregúntate tu que has hecho.-

- EMMETT! Lo asesinaré! Lo siento Bells! Quería contarte cuando te viera!-

- Bien. Tienes 10 minutos para estar en mi casa.-

- Esto... verás... estoy en casa de Jasper.- Reí imaginando su sonrojo.

- No me importaría que estuvieses con el presidente Alice Cullen. Me lo debes. - Sabía que no era de buena amiga hacer esto. Pero realmente me lo debía.

- Bien. Puedo ir con Jazz?- pregunto en un susurro.

- Si. Y trae a Rosalie.- Respondí en el mismo tono.

- Oh! Que genial! Celebraremos que mañana comienzas a trabajar! - Lo había olvidado. Bueno, casi.

- Perfecto. Haré la cena. Los espero!-

- En 15 estamos allá. Ah, no. Conducirá Jasper. En una hora. Adiós!-

- Esta loca. Mi amiga esta completamente loca.- reí mientras comenzaba con la cena.

Decidí usar algo de lo que Sue envió para cocinar. Estaba tan entretenida con la cocina que no escuche cuando sonó el timbre.

- Bella!- llamo Emmett- Puedes venir un momento?-

-Voy!- grite.

Deje la comida en el horno y salí a ver que sucedía.

- Hola Bells!- Saludo Jake.- Tenía tiempo sin verte.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Jacob, hola! Que gusto verte!- le respondí mientras lo abrazaba con ganas. Era verdad. Hacía bastante que no lo veía.

- Buenas noches.- Saludo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Edward Cullen.- tendió la mano hacia Jake.

- El famoso Edward.- Respondió Jacob serio.- Jacob Black.-

- Jake es amigo de Emmett. Eran compañeros en la universidad. Que raro que no se conozcan.- dije mirándolos a ambos simultáneamente. El ambiente había cambiado. Edward lo miraba como con cuidado, como si estuviese midiéndolo, y Jacob prácticamente lo ignoraba.

- No compartíamos muchas clases con Emmett, y la universidad es grande.- contesto Edward mirándome.- Como va la cena amor?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Genial. Esta casi lista. Solo falta que lleguen los chicos. Te quedas verdad Jake?-

- No. Solo pase a verte un rato.- Contesto serio.- Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo dándose la vuelta para saludar a Emmett, quien estaba sentado observando la situación como su estuviese en el cine. Disfrutaba verme sufrir. Lo golpearía.-

- Pero... - sentí el brazo de Edward más apretado en la cintura.- Bien. Aunque sea tomemos un café quieres?- le dije mientras ponía una mano en su brazo. Era una situación extraña. Por un lado tenía a Edward abrazándome como si fuese a desarmarme, y por el otro yo sujetaba a Jacob para que no se fuera. Visto de afuera debía ser de lo más confuso.

- Ok. Un café.-

- Vienes?- le pregunte mientras me soltaba cuidadosamente. Lo único que me faltaba era un semi novio celoso.

- Debemos terminar la partida!- chillo Emmett como niño.- Me estas ganando Eddy! Debes aprovecharlo!-

- Me quedaré com Emmett. Vayan ustedes.- dijo soltándome. Estaba caminando hacia Jake, cuando me tomo de la mano y deposito un beso en mis labios.- Aquí te espero.-

Sonreí y camine hacia la cocina seguida de Jacob. No se porque, pero no quería mirarlo.

-Y... Volviste con el definitivamente?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

- Algo así.- respondí sirviendo una taza de café.

- A pesar de todo...-

- A pesar de todo. Es algo complicado de explicar Jake.- La realidad es que no lo era. Lo amaba, punto. Pero no podía decírselo abiertamente. Había algo que me lo impedía.

- No tienes miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer? Engañarte, dejarte lastimada como te dejo.-

- No.- A donde iba con esto?

- No. Pero sabes que si lo hizo una vez...-

- Lo se Jacob, no soy tonta. Pero no tengo miedo. Si lo hace sabré como reaccionar y esta vez la situación no me desbordará como antes. A que vas con esto Jake?-

- Quiero saber si estas segura. Bella- se puso de pie y vino a mi lado- tu sabes que te quiero. También sabes que en la condición en la que nos conocimos, no tengo mucho para hacer, tu nunca dejaste de amar a Edward, y aunque no hubiese tenido ese accidente, se que te hubiese costado mucho dejar todo atrás. Pero también debes saber que me considero tu amigo, y más allá de lo que pueda sentir por ti, me importas como persona. Creo que cualquier amigo o amiga, en mi lugar haría lo mismo. Solo quiero estar seguro que eres feliz.-

Mientras hablaba lo miraba. Seguramente si no estuviese tan enamorada de Edward, estaría loca por este chico. Además de ser extraordinariamente bien parecido, era dulce y amoroso, y eso era un combo explosivo.

- Gracias Jake. Yo también te quiero mucho. Eras un gran amigo.- No podía decirle lo que pensaba. Sería peor.

- Bien pequeña, me iré. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estadio, pero tenía tiempo sin verte.-

- Siempre tendré un rato para mi amigo!- dije abrazándolo.

Fuimos hacia la puerta. Se despidió de Emmett y de Edward y se fue.

Estaba despidiendolo a Jake cuando llegaron Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

- Bells!- grito Alice corriendo hacia mi- Hola! Te extrañé!-

- Alice, solo fueron dos días, en los cuales hablamos todos ellos. Dos días donde olvidaste contarme algunas cosas.- dije mirándolo a Jasper.

- Hola Bells, que bueno verte!- sonrió abrazándome- No la retes mucho si?- me dijo en voz baja.

Me solté para mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya veremos.-

- Bella hola!- me saludo Rose.- Yo si tengo tiempo sin verte.-

- Es verdad Rose, ya te extrañaba.- Si íbamos a ser cuñadas, tenía que empezar a quererla aún más.

- Hola a todos!- saludo Alice mientras entraba en casa.-

- Shh! No puedo en este momento, estoy por ganarle a Emmett.- dijo Edward seriamente.

Jasper se sentó al lado de Edward para animarlo, mientras Alice se sentaba encima de Jasper.

- Alice, no se de que manera colaboras si te sientas de esa forma encima de Jasper.- gruño Edward a su hermana.

- Lo siento hermanito, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte si?-

- Como vas Emm?- pregunto Rose sentándose cerca suyo.

- Sh. No hablo, conduzco.- Contesto mi hermano.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! En tu cara Emmett!- grito Edward poniéndose de pie.- Finalmente!- festejo.

- Edward, estas haciendo un baile de la victoria?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a reírme locamente.

- Corrección, estamos haciendo un baile de la victoria.- respondió mientras me tomaba en brazos y me hacia danzar extrañamente.- No hay un beso para el ganador?- pregunto. Era muy gracioso verlo poniendo su boca en trompa para que lo bese.

- Claro que si!- dije dándole un gran beso.

- El dulce sabor de la victoria!- rio abrazándome.

Emmett estaba sentado, aún con los controles en la mano.

- Estas bien?- le pregunto Rosalie.

- Si.-

- Déjalo Rose, Emm odia perder. En cuanto este la cena se le pasara.- dije mirando a mi hermano con ternura.

Pero Rosalie se paro frente a el, le quito el control de la mano y lo hizo poner de pie.

- Quita esa cara Emmett. Eres una mezcla entre un niño y un osito de peluche. - dijo sonriendole.

- Era necesario tanto festejo?- pregunto mirando con enojo a Edward.

- Tu vives festejando cuando me ganas! Lo gritas a los cuatro vientos y le dices a todos cuan mal jugador soy!- respondió riendo.

- Si tu problema fue el beso de la victoria.- dijo Rosalie poniéndose en puntas de pie.- Aqui tienes el tuyo.- Y ahí mismo le dio un gran beso en la boca que hizo que Emmett se pusiera colorado como un tomate.- Ya ves? Ahí esta mejor. Vamos a terminar la cena chicas?- dijo mirándonos a Alice y a mi, que debíamos tener una cara de sorpresa increíble.

- Claro.- dijimos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

- Emm, si tenias dudas que le gustas a Rosalie, acabas de quitártelas hermano.- Escuche que le decía Edward a Emmett.


	30. Una agradable noticia

Le primer semana de trabajo fue ardua, pero muy gratificante.

La profesora Thomas era una mujer de mucho carácter, pero sus métodos eran excelentes. La mayoría del tiempo me la pase yendo a buscar copias, o escribiendo lo que ella me dictaba en el pizarron, pero aún así aprendí muchísimo. Era increíble ver como con una sola mirada mantenía a los niños a raya. Cuando daba clases en Forks, muchos de los alumnos, eran hermanos de amigos, o vecinos, por lo que los conocía y me respetaban por ser la hija del jefe de policía o la hermana de Emmett, eso siempre asustaba, pero aquí era solo yo contra ellos. Me asustaba un poco, pero luego de una charla "motivacional" de la Sra. Thomas me relajé.

- Son solo niños Isabella. Niños a los que debes enseñarle, no solo las maravillas de la literatura, sino a ser mejores personas. Somos educadores, ese es nuestro rol fundamental en este lugar.-

Era una mujer sabia.

Las cosas con Edward iban muy bien.

El también había comenzado a trabajar. De a poco, cosas sencillas, por lo general acompañaba a Jasper a las notas, pero en lo que iba de la semana había comenzado a tomar el ritmo y ya había escrito algunos artículos. El viernes por la noche habíamos salido en nuestra primer "cita formal". Cenamos y vimos una película en el cine. Me costo, pero logré convencerlo de que me dejará ir a casa. Además, aún el no conducía, por lo que no podía obligarme. Fue una cena muy agradable y tranquila, y la película realmente graciosa. Fue una hermosa noche.

El sábado a la mañana, me levante temprano para prepararle el desayuno a mi hermano. Había estado ocupada y casi ni lo veía, por lo que quería mimar al grandote. Luego del beso con Rose, estaba raro. Muy callado para ser el, por lo que decidí que hablaría con el, y que mejor para aflojar el ambiente que unos exquisitos hot cakes.

Estaba terminando cuando escuche que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Bells! Bells! - grito emocionado.

- En la cocina Emm! Que sucede?- dije levantando la voz.

- Es Lee Lee!-

- Leah? Que le sucede? Ella esta bien?!- pregunte preocupada.

- Si! Esta genial! Ella vendrá a vernos la próxima semana!-

- Eso es excelente!- lo secundé emocionada.

Realmente era genial. Nuestra hermanita vendría a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Bueno, hermanita. Ya no era tan pequeña. Acababa de graduarse de la secundaría y había decidido tomarse "un año sabático" para poder evaluar que quería estudiar. Era una persona muy particular. Cuando viajé a verlos tuvimos una larga sobre universidades y profesiones. Le gustaba la física, la química y esas cosas que yo detestaba, pero también los deportes. Hablo de la posibilidad de estudiar lo mismo que mi hermano.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarla el miércoles. Llegará temprano, así que pensaba ir a recogerla del aeropuerto y llevarla al estadio, para que conozca un poco más sobre mi trabajo. Que piensas?-

- Es una gran idea Emm. Presume de tu genialidad y presume a tu preciosa hermanita.-

- Mmm... aunque pensándolo mejor...-

- Emmett! Por favor!-

- Que? Es solo una niña Bells.-

- Tiene 18 años, ya no es una niña. Además tengo otra mala noticia para ti hermanito. Ella no es como yo. Leah tiene un espíritu libre y si quiere algo, ya sabes que lo hará, con o sin tu consentimiento.-

- Se... Bueno, ya veremos. No me quites la felicidad del momento si? Ojala trajera a Seth... Extraño mucho a ese enano.-

- Lo se, yo también. Y el a ti, debes saberlo.- le sonreí. Su rostro volvía a ser triste.- Vamos a desayunar si? Tu hermanita preferida- dije esto gesticulando de mas. Amaba a Leah, pero celaba a mi hermano.- Te hizo tus hot cakes favoritos.-

- Eres la mejor Bells!- sonrió apenas.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, hablando de como prepararíamos la habitación de invitados para Leah. Menos mal que esta casa contaba con demasiado espacio, sino debería compartir mi habitación con ella y, con Edward, eso era difícil.

- Emm.- pregunté mientras le servía el segundo plato.- Hace días te veo raro. Que tienes?-

- Nada. Estoy genial.- Respondió rápidamente.

- Emmett... No.-

- No que?-

- A mi con esas evasivas no. Que esta pasándote? -

- Nada en realidad Bells.- dijo cansinamente. - Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza.-

- Cosas como que?-

- Cosas como cosas. Ya, dejalo ir.-

- Emmett, tu JAMAS dejas ir nada de lo que me pasa. Así que no vengas diciéndome que es lo que yo debo hacer.-

- Bien... Estoy un poco preocupado por algo que me sucede.-

Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi hermano.

- Estas bien Emm? Te sientes bien?- pregunte preocupada, pasando mis brazos al rededor de su cuello.

- Estoy sano como un caballo si a eso te refieres.- dijo abrazándome.- Pero no se si estoy bien. Es... Es por el beso de Rosalie.-

Lo sospechaba.

- No te gusto y no sabes como decírselo?- aventuré.

- No! Claro que me gusto. Es eso. Me gusto y no quisiera que fuera así.-

- Dios Emmett! No empezarás con tu fobia verdad?- Nunca, jamás en su vida, mi hermano pudo tener una novia más de un mes. Era imposible. Le gustaba su libertad demasiado. Las chicas eran una atadura para el. Siempre dependiendo de sus estados de humor, de sus vanidades y sobre todo, impidiéndole ser como el era. Siempre fue bromista, como un niño grande, eso todos lo sabemos, pero a el le encantaba ser así. Hacer reír cuando alguien lloraba, ser el centro de atención, y eso no todas lo soportaban. Pero creo que Rose era distinta. Ella ya lo conocía y mostraba un gran interés en el. No entiendo porque se asustaba tanto.

- No es una fobia Isabella. Es una realidad. No me gusta sentirme coartado.-

- Lo se Emm, pero me da la sensación que Rose no es así. Ella disfruta estar contigo, así como eres. No creo que hiciera todo lo que hace si no fuese así.-

- No lo se. Ella me gusta Bells, me gusta en serio. Pero no se si pueda. Y eso me angustia. Ella es una gran mujer. Tiene todo lo que cualquier hombre cuerdo desearía, pero no se que hacer.-

- Y por que no lo hablas con ella? Digo, volvieron a hablar luego del beso?-

- Si. Y no lo mencionamos. Solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Pero seguramente lo haremos. De hecho, me invito a salir esta noche.-

- Y que le dijiste! Emmett, no me digas que la rechazaste!- Iba a golpearlo si lo había hecho.

- No Bella. Sue me educo correctamente, y Esme hizo su parte. No se debe rechazar a una mujer.-

- Más te valía, porque lo que Sue y Esme no te enseñaron, te lo enseñare yo con un buen golpe!-

- Vendrá a ver el partido y luego iremos a comer algo. Informal.-

- Emm, no se que decirte que no te haya dicho ya. Creo que si esto te angustia tanto - aunque realmente creo que exagera- debes hablarlo. si realmente Rosalie siente cosas por ti, lo comprenderá.-

- Tu crees?-

- No lo creo. Lo se.-

- Ahora te crees Alice?- dijo riendo.

- No. Solo entiendo cuando las cosas son evidentes. -

- Gracias peque. Por escucharme, aconsejarme y amenazar con golpearme.-

- De nada grandote, para eso estamos las hermanas.- le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Bien, me iré. Tu te ocupas de ver lo de Lee Lee?-

- Si Emm, que tengas un gran día.-

Era increíble como todo era más feliz cuando yo era feliz. Ahora deseaba que todos lo fueran.

Mi hermano necesitaba una mujer con carácter a su lado, pero que lo amara tal cual era. Espero que todo salga de la mejor manera para ambos.

De cualquier manera, me enteraría.

- Bien Bells! A organizar este desastre.- dije mirando mi casa. Estaba realmente hecha un lío, Emmett hacia muy pocas cosas de ama de casa y yo estuve fuera casi todos los días.

Estaba terminando de limpiar mi habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Hola?-

-Hola preciosa, como estas?-

- Hola cariño. Genial! Tengo novedades!- le dije emocionada.- Leah viene a pasar unos días con nosotros!-

- Eso es genial amor.- dijo contento.- Cuando viene?-

Le conté lo que mi hermano me había contado.

- Pasaba algo amor?- pregunte.

- Quería saber si tenías ganas de ir a almorzar conmigo?-

- Otra cita Sr. Cullen?-

- Solo pensé que estarías sola para almorzar y no me gusto la idea. Además mi madre te extraña. Paso por ti en un rato si?-

- Genial te espero.-

- Te amo.-

- Y yo a ti.- Corte.

Tenía una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

Era agradable tener mi vida sin problemas.

Al menos, por ahora.


	31. Inseguridades

- Ya Emmett! Dejame vivir!-

- Que te deje vivir? Leah, hace 7 horas que estas aquí, 7! Y ya estoy pensando en mandarte de nuevo a casa!-

Acababa de poner un pie en mi casa y ya estaba deseando irme.

- Que son esos gritos se puede saber?- dije arrojando mis cosas sobre el sillón. Había tenido un día realmente insoportable. La profesora Thomas había planificado una evaluación para hoy, pero de último momento llamo para avisar que no iba, por lo que debía tomarla yo. Fue muy dificil controlar a los alumnos, eran imparables. Y no quise pedir ayuda a otro profesor, sino jamás impodría autoridad. Luego de unas cuantas amenazas y alguna nota se calmaron. Para tener 15 años, eran demasiado aniñados. Cuando finalmente termino mi día laboral, y como Emmett estaría con Leah en el estadio, decidí pasar a ver a Edward. Y allí es donde mi humor se disparo. Creo que me apresuré al volver con el.

- Bella!- grito mi hermana quitándome de mis pensamientos.- Te extrañe!-

- Yo también Lee Lee!- Todos le decíamos por el apodo que le había puesto Emmett.- Me quieren explicar que significa tanto griterío?- pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

- Pues que tu hermano es un exagerado.- Dijo sentándose en el sillón.- Solo por que estuve charlando con algunos de sus compañeros...-

- Charlando Leah? Te invitaron a salir 3 de mis compañeros y dos muchachos del equipo! Algunos son mas grandes que yo niña!- grito mi hermano.

- En serio?- pregunte riendo y abrazando a mi hermana.- Y dime, eran guapos?- le dije guiñandole un ojo solo para hacer enojar a Emmett.-

- Isabella...- dijo con tono amenazador.

- Oh si! Realmente guapos.-

- Y aceptaste alguna invitación?- pregunte ya un poco más seria. Sería mayor, pero era una niña aún.

- La verdad que no. Ninguno me termino de convencer.- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas aburrida- aunque había uno que si me hubiese invitado, no dudaba en aceptar.- agrego incorporándose.

- Ah si?- pregunte- Y quien?-

- Jacob era Emm?- respondió mirándo a mi hermano.

- Ahi tienes. Tu dale alas a la niña, y ella quiere salir con Jacob. A ver que dices a eso Bellita.- dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina.

- Jacob eh? Tienes razón Lee Lee, es un gran chico para salir.- Respondí intentando parecer seria. La verdad es que toda esta situación me hacia reir un poco, a pesar de mi mal humor.

- Ya ves Emmy! Bella piensa que es un gran chico.- La cara de mi hermano era un poema.

- Es un gran chico Leah, un chico que sabe lo que le conviene, por lo que no se acercara a ti. Por que no vas a llamar a papá y mamá para contarles toodo lo que hiciste hoy quieres?-

- Emmett! No soy una cría para que me trates como tal! Iré a hablar con mis padres porque no los llame en todo el día, y porque necesito una ducha, pero luego hablaremos en serio hermanito.- Vaya carácter tenía la niña- Vienes Bells?-

- En un momento linda. Necesito tomar algo para la cabeza. Me explota.- le dije sonriendole.

- Oh... Quieres que haga algo por ti? Masajes? Algo?-

- No peque, solo necesito una aspirina.-

- Ok. Te espero!- respondió mientras subía corriendo hacia su cuarto. Era agradable tenerla aqui.

- Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto mi hermano.

- Nada. Todo. No lo se Em.- Estaba yendo hacia la cocina para tomarme una aspirina cuando mi hermano me tomo de los hombros.

- En serio? Evasivas?-

- Tuve un día difícil en el trabajo.-

- Y...-

- Y discuti con Edward.-

- Ah ya.-

- No vas a preguntar por que?- mi hermano siempre necesitaba saber todo.

- Si quieres contarmelo...-

- Fui a verlo luego de clases. Llegue a la oficina que comparte con Jasper, pensando que estarían ambos allí y cuando entre lo encontre de lo más simpático hablando con una rubia muy bonita. Quise pensar bien y me dije "Bella, es solo una compañera" pero cuando vi que la rubita le ponía una mano en el brazo y se acercaba a el seductoramente, y el no la sacaba, decidi carraspear para que notaran mi presencia. Edward se ruborizo y se acerco para saludarme. Me presento a Tanya, una compañera de trabajo, ella me saludo formalmente, nada muy simpático, a lo que le respondí de igual forma y se fue. Cuando nos quedamos solos con Edward, no pude evitar que el enojo me gobernada, aunque lo intenté disimular. Hablamos un rato, pero sentía un peso en mi pecho muy grande. De hecho lo sigo sintiendo. El me aseguro que no la conocía demasiado, aunque por la manera en que lo trato, estoy seguro que si.-

- Crees que tuvo algo que ver con ella?-

- Algo me dice que si. -

- Se lo dijiste?-

- Si. Le dije que sentía que había tenido algo con ella, y el me dijo que no me lo podía negar, ya que ni el lo sabia. Emmett, me siento fatal.- le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza entre mis manos.- Lo peor es que no puedo recriminarle nada. Bueno, no me gusto como la trato, con tanta simpatía, pero no puedo saber que paso entre ellos con exáctitud. Es frustrante.-

- Y discutieron por eso?-

- Si. Le dije que no podía confiar en el. -

- Y como lo tomo?-

- Se enfado. Claro que se enfado Emmett. Me dijo que entendía, pero que no podía hacer nada más por demostrarme que me amaba.-

- En eso tiene un punto Bells. Tu decidiste estar con el, sabiendo como era la situación. Confiar en el es una decisión tuya. El puede demostrarte muchas cosas y aún así puedes no estar segura, esto ya va mas allá de el.- No lo podía creer. Mi hermano defendiendo a Edward. - No lo defiendo Bella, se lo que estas pensando.- Detestaba que me conociera tanto.- Solo trato de hacerte ver el panorama completo.-

- Lo se. Por eso me siento fatal.-

- Tu lo amas verdad?-

- Lo peor es que si...- dije sonriendo.

- Entonces vas a tener que aprender a confiar en el.-

De pronto me acorde de algo que le dije cuando hablamos para volver y me reí.

- Ok, ahora si que no entiendo.- sonrio mi hermano mirándome.- que me perdí?

- Cuando decidimos volver le prometí no ser una novia psicopata. Y aqui estoy. Haciendo un mundo de una charla.-

- Es normal Bella. Ahroa sube.- dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.- Leah te espera.-

Le di un beso fuerte y subi a ver que estaba haciendo mi hermana.

- Lee lee? - golpee su puerta.

- Pasa Bells!- grito desde adentro.- Mamá y papá te envían saludos.- Ella siempre le había dicho papá a Charlie. Era pequeña cuando vino a vivir a casa.

- Y bien, que era ese plan de volver loco a Emmett?- le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama.

- Es que extrañe tener a mi hermano sobreprotector... entonces, actúe un poco! Pero en serio, ninguno de esos chicos me intereso.-

- Ni Jacob? -

-Oh, bueno, el... es lindo verdad?-

- Es más que lindo.- le dije sonriendo.

- Oye! Que tu estas con el tarambano ese!- a mi hermana no le caía nada bien Edward.

- Lo se! Pero Jake es un muy buena migo mío, y creo que es una gran persona!- Era verdad. Lo quería mucho, pero como amigo.

- Ah. Bueno. Pues si. Es muy guapo y agradable. Crees que podría invitarlo a salir?-

- Leah ya!- la rete mientras le tiraba un almohadón por la cabeza- vienes a estudiar chica! No a buscar novio! Además Jake es algo mayor para ti!-

- no tiene la edad de Emmett?-

-Si! Y tu tienes 8 años menos que el. Ya niña. Cuentame de casa.-

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato, mientras me mostraba fotos y mas fotos de sus amigos, nuestros padres y el pueblo.

- Y tu? Como vas con Edward?-

Le conte como estaba la situación, algo no todo, pero ella se hacia una idea.

- Te dije alguna vez cuanto te admiro?- pregunto de pronto.

- Por que Lee lee?-

- Porque yo jamás hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste. Ni hubiese vuelto con el. Creo que eres grandiosa y me enorgullece ser tu hermana.-

Estaba sensible, por lo que las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Nunca fuimos muy demostrativas, pero evidentemente, ella necesitaba decirlo.

La abracé con fuerza mientras caíamos en la cama.

-Si sabía que te pondrías tan sentimental me hubiese ahorrado el comentario.- susurró mientras se libraba de mi.

- Es que eres tan especial hermanita! - ahora le tomaba el pelo- una niña tan amable!-

- Ya! Dejame!- grito cuando comence a hacerle cosquillas.

- Ah no! Esta sentimental no va a soltarte!-

- Niñas!- grito Emmett mientras entraba a la habitación.- Por Dios no puedo oir ni mis pensamientos!-

Dejamos de hacernos cosquillas para reír de nuestro hermano. Cuando nos calmamos un poco Emmett continuo.

. Oye tu, grandota, tienes visitas.-

- Si? quien?-

- Quien puede ser?-

- Edward?-

Asintió con pesar. - Si no quieres seguir con la sensiblería, no bajes Lee Lee, se pondrá muy cursi el asunto.- dijo mi hermano mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Tanto?- pregunto Leah.

- Trajo flores ... -

- Asjjhs! Quedate conmigo!- grito abrazandose a mi hermano.- Nos inundará la miel!-

- YA LOS DOS!- les dije enfadada. Cerré la puerta y baje.

Y allí estaba. Al pie de la escalera. Con mis flores favoritas y una cara de perrito mojado increíble.

- Ya amor, se te paso el enojo?- pregunto apenas me vio.

- Veremos.- le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sabía en mi fuero interno que esta, era una batalla perdida.


	32. Consejos Sabios

EDWARD POV

- Y que hiciste?- preguntó Jazz. Había estado muy ocupado con una nota durante los últimos días y recién nos veíamos desde el episodio por lo cual le conté lo que paso.

- La aparte diciendole que era muy gentil de su parte, pero que no iba a poder ser.-

- Y ella lo tomo bien?-

- Si, en realidad cuando estaba por decirme algo más llego Bella y dejamos la conversación ahí. Pero ese no es el problema. El GRAN problema es que Bella tiene razón en no poder confñiar en mi.- le dije mientras me sentaba y ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos.

- Por que dices eso Ed? Te invito a salir, la rechazaste, fin del problema.-

- Porque sabía que estaba coqueteando conmigo, y to también coquetee con ella Jazz. Ni siquiera se por que lo hice. Solo seguí el juego, aún sabiendo que no iba a hacer nada. Cuando Bella nos vio creí que me dejaría ahí mismo.-

- Creo que estas exagerando Edward. No estuvo bien que coquetearas con Tanya, eso es verdad. Pero por otro lado sabías que no harías nada. Te estas torturando. Además hablaste con Bella, ella entendió. No le des más vueltas a este asunto.- Respondió mi amigo dándose vuelta para continuar editando fotografías.

- Es que no entiendes. Yo no puedo volver a equivocarme. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo con Bella. Si hago algo y la arruino...-

- Entonces no lo arruines Edward. Ya no eres un niño. Si quieres que tu relación con Bella funcione simplemente comportate como un hombre adulto. Dime algo, pensaste en tu futuro junto a ella? Casarte, tener hijos, eso...-

- Si claro que lo pense. No en demasiada profundidad, pero si se que quiero casarme con ella, tener un par de niños tal vez un perro.- reí y Jasper rio conmigo.

- Bien, muy "idilico".-

- Lo se. Soy cursi. Siempre fui así?-

-Mmm no sabría decirte. Aunque debo admitir que cuando escuchabas algunas canciones en la radio te ponías algo... depresivo?-

- Vaya... que difícil debe haber sido tu vida conmigo.- Rei de nuevo. Era fácil reír ahora que haía solucionado todo con Bella.

Había ido a su casa con flores y con la esperanza de poder utilizar las caras que sabía que podían lograr algún efecto en ella.

Tuvimos una charla en la que me disculpé por enesima vez, y le dije que la amaba y que jamás la engañaría con otra mujer, otra vez al menos. Es muy difícil hacer estas promesas sabiendo que ya la rompí anteriormente. Pero ella debía saber que la amaba y que no volvería a herirla. Eso era lo que más me enojaba y asustaba. Que podía hacerlo sin quererlo.

- Sabes que creo Edward? - Preguntó de pronto Jazz girando hacia mi.

- Que crees Jasper?-

- Creo que estas tan preocupado por no volver a "arruinarlo" que no disfrutas el hecho de estar con la mujer que amas y con la que tienes una segunda oportunidad. También creo que fue bueno lo que sucedió con Tanya.-

- Y eso por qué?-

- Primero porque te hizo darte cuenta de lo que no tienes que hacer. Ser simpático a veces puede mal interpretarse. Ahora que sabes el efecto que causa en algunas mujeres, solo debes alejarte y listo. Y segundo, porque te diste cuenta de lo que no quieres para tu vida. Una Tanya, o cualquier otra jamás podrá significar para ti lo que Bella significa. Deja de pensar y disfruta. Se feliz amigo, lo mereces.- Concluyó dándose vuelta otra vez.- Finalmente terminé.- suspiro feliz.- Me iré a recoger a Alice. Voy a llevarla a cenar esta noche. Me tuvo mucha paciencia estos últimos días con esta nota.- Sonreí. Mi hermana tenía una gran persona al lado.

- Sabes Jazz? Me hace muy feliz saber que mi hermana esta contigo.-

- Si? Por que lo dices?- preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- Porque eres un hombre sabio, sensible y centrado. Complementas a Alice. Ella es feliz contigo y puedo ver que tu la quieres sinceramente. Gracias por esperarla.-

- Gracias a ti por confiar en que puedo hacerla feliz.- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- Bien. Si estuviese Emmett diría que esto es demasiado cursi y maricotas para el, pero creo que esta vez tendría razón. Me voy. Nos vemos!-

Jasper tenía razón. Debía dejarme de pensar estupideces y ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

Apagué la computadora, junté mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella.

No había llegado a la puerta que ya escuchaba la voz de Emmett, al parecer gritandole a alguien.

Toque timbre y a los 2 minutos Bella abrió la puerta.

- Edward! Que haces aquí?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

- A mi también me da gusto verte cariño.- respondí sorprendido.- No es un buen momento?-

- Lo siento amor! Siempre es un buen momento para verte solo que... - se dio vuelta y miro hacia atrás - Emmett esta teniendo uno de "sus momentos" con Leah.- Los "momentos" de Emmett, como decía Bella, eran esos ataques de celos que tenía con sus hermanas. Cuando quería era realmente insoportable.

Entre cerrando la puerta detrás mío sin soltar la mano de Bella.

- De verdad quieres acompañarme en esto? Es una situación insoportable. Creeme.- preguntó.

- En esto y cualquier otra cosa mas Bella. Te amo.- respondí acercandome para darle un pequeño beso.

Fuera cual fuera la situación, mi lugar estaba a su lado. Siempre.


	33. Hablando de celos

EDWARD POV

- Y que sucede ahora?- Pregunté cuando logré soltarla.

- Pues que Leah estuvo yendo con mi hermano a trabajar un par de días y al parecer tiene una cita esta noche con uno de los miembros del equipo.-

- Como? Pero son todos mucho más grandes que ella! -

- Y por qué crees que Emmett esta como loco gritando?-

- Tiene razón en enojarse...-

- Esta exagerando Edward.- dijo mientras me llevaba a la cocina. Los gritos de Emmett se habían transformado en amenazas. - La invito a salir uno de los miembros mas jóvenes, Sam...-

- Uley?- pregunté.

- Ese, si. Lo conoces?-

- Claro que lo conozco Bells. Es jardín derecho. Buen jugador.-

- No te pregunto si lo conoces como beisbolista cariño!- replico sonriendo.

- Ah no. No tengo idea. Pero si se que es algo mayor para que salga con Leah.-

- Y a ti quien te dijo que podías opinar?- pregunto la muchacha en cuestión.

- Hola Leah yo... emm... lo siento?- dije intentando no reír. Mi "cuñadita" no estaba en una etapa de amor hacia mi. Nunca le cai muy bien del todo, aún cuando era una niña, pero se puede decir que ahora le caigo peor.-

- El tiene derecho a opinar porque también se preocupa.- replico Emmett entrando hecho una tromba.- Eddy es casi de la familia...- Cuando le convenía.

Y ahí comenzaron los gritos de nuevo.

Yo miraba a Bella que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba su sien con ambas manos.

- Cariño?- la llame suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos, me sonrió y me dijo- Quizás será mejor que me esperes en la sala amor. Ya llevo algo de tomar.-

Asentí y comencé a ir hacia la sala cuando sonó el timbre.

Iba a preguntarle a Bella si abría, pero cuando me volví había retomado su postura con ojos cerrados, por lo que me encamine hacia la puerta.

- Edward! Que bueno verte!- me saludo Rosalie mientras entraba a la sala. - Dios! Que son esos gritos!-

- Emmett y Leah discutiendo.-

- Ah.- Respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.- Veo que aún no la deja salir.-

- Tu sabías lo que pasaba?-

- Emmett me pidió mi opinión al respecto. Yo le dije que la dejara ser.-

- Es muy difícil que Emmett deje ser a alguna de sus hermanas. Cuando comenzamos a salir con Bella, estaba hecho una furia. Controlaba todo lo que hacíamos. Hasta que me senté y le expliqué que nada de lo que dijera haría que su hermana y yo dejemos de vernos.-

- Y se calmó?-

- No. Pero al menos ya estaba advertido.- Reimos juntos.

Los gritos cada vez eran peores hasta que de repente hubo uno mucho más fuerte que hizo que los otros se callaran.-

- YA BASTA!- Bella había explotado.- Emmett terminala ya. Nada de lo que digas o hagas impedirá que Leah salga de esta casa. Ya es mayor y es libre.-

- Te lo dije Emmett! Grac...-

- Tu no me agradezcas nada Leah. Emmett tiene razón. Mientras vivas aquí debes acatar las reglas de la casa. Emmett conoce a los jugadores y si te dice que uno no le cae bien, alguna razón debe tener. Hoy saldrás con Sam, pero a las 12, y entiende bien Leah Clearwhater Swan, a las 12, cero minutos, cero segundos, te quiero aquí, sino será tu última salida en un tiempo. Y yo no soy Emmett, conmigo no hay discuciones. Esta claro?-

No podría creer que esa mujer fuera mi novia. La Bella que conocía probablemente hubiese intentado que sus hermanos no discutan y luego, frustrada, se hubiese ido de allí. Era increíble el cambio.

- Ok.- respondió Leah quedamente y salió de la cocina tranquilamente.- Hola Rose! - saludó animadamente y subió a su cuarto. Al escuchar el saludo de Leah, Emmett salió rápidamente de la cocina.

- Rosalie, hola.- Le dio un abrazo suave.- Que bueno verte.-

- Lamento presentarme sin avisar, pero mi hermano me dejo sola y pues... no quería quedarme en casa. Te llamé pero como no respondías, vine a verlos.- Se la notaba un poco nerviosa. Emmett me había contado que en la salida que tuvieron luego del beso, no habían hablado nada al respecto. No se si porque el no quería o porque ella no lo había mencionado. Esos dos eran especiales.

- Hiciste muy bien preciosa.- Le respondió Emmett pasandole el brazo por los hombros.- Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.- Le guiño un ojo y Rose se puso colorada. Extraño siendo ella.

- Si Rose, muy acertado. Así ayudas a calmar los ánimos de mi hermano.- Río Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hablando de eso...- comencé- Wow. -

- Wow? - Preguntó.- A que viene eso?-

- Realmente me sorprendió tu reacción. Fue genial.-

- Oh bueno... trato con adolescentes todos los días en el instituto. Un par más aquí no van a poder conmigo.- Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

- Oye niña que yo no soy ningún adolescente!- Exclamó Emmett soltando a Rose y parándose frente a su hermana.- Y que es eso de "yo no soy Emmett?".

- Eso Emm. Tu gritas y gritas y discutes y al final no logras nada. Yo no amenazo, yo hago.- Respondió sin moverse de donde estaba ni abrir sus ojos.- Ya dejala correr.-

Emm iba a acotar algo más pero sono el timbre y fue a abrir.

- Buenas noches Emmett.- Saludo un muchacho moreno, alto y bastante musculoso.- Un gusto verte.-

- Si si, un gusto. Uley, seré claro y corto. Es mi hermana menor, recién esta saliendo al mundo. Si pasa algo o hacen algo, creeme, lo sabré. Y creeme, tu sabrás que lo sabré, soy claro?-

Sam lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos.

- Claro Emmett. Clarisimo.-

- Me alegro. Lee Lee, Sam esta aquí!- grito Emmett.

Leah bajo despacio las escaleras, vestida un poco provocativa, pero bastante pasable.

- Creo que Emmett colapsará.- le dije en voz baja a Bella.

Ella miro a sus hermanos y suspiro.

- Ya sabes Leah. Ni un minuto más.- dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que escucharamos todos.

- Si hermanita. - Sonrió y volvió la vista a su cita- Hola Sam! Vamos?-

- Buenas noches a todos.- Saludó Sam.

- Adios familia. Los quiero!- Saludo Leah a su vez.

Una vez que se fueron, Emmett se sento en el sillón frente a nosotros completamente tenso.

- Esto va a ser difícil Bells.-

- No Emm, no lo será. Vas a ver.- Lo animó mi novia.

- Emmett, es una niña comenzando a vivir como los adultos. Debes tenerle un poco de confianza, sino será insoportable para los tres y dañará tu relación con ella. Creeme. Jasper siempre fue extremadamente celoso, hasta que aprendió que no funcionaba así conmigo y comenzó a decirme como se sentía con respecto a mis salidas. Hablamos mucho y ahora tenemos la excelente relación que puedes ver.- Agregó Rose mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Esto calmo a Emmett que se quedó mirando a Rosalie durante unos segundos. Le sonrío y tomo su mano.

- Que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a cenar a ese lugar que te gusta tanto cerca del estadio?- le pregunto olvidando a Leah, Sam y hasta a nosotros.

- Me encantaría.- Respondió Rose sonriendo.

- Me parece una idea excelente.- Agrego Bella logrando que Emmett y Rosalie la miren extrañados.

- Creo que quieren ir solos amor.- susurré en su oído.

- Lo sé, por eso es una gran idea.- Respondió sonriéndome seductoramente.

- Repito, me encanta descubrir estas nuevas facetas. Son encantadoras. - Volvi a susurrarle junto al oído logrando que se estremezca.

- Pasenla bien!- agrego Bella rápidamente.

- Bien, bien, nos vamos ya.- río Emmett - podrías ser un poco más disimulada.-

- Vamos Emm, vive y deja vivir.- dijo Rose tomándolo del brazo.

- Pero yo la dejo vivir.- Bufo Emmett.

- Entonces vamos a vivir un poco nosotros.- Arego en voz baja pero audible Rose. Y con esto Emmett sonrió, le tomo la mano y salió diciendo un rápido "Adiós".

- Por Dios! Solo espero que esos dos concreten de una vez!- Reí.

- Si por favor. Así Emmett se ocupará un poco de sus cosas y nos dejará vivir a nosotras.- río conmigo Bella.- Hablando de ocuparse de algunas cosas...- dijo acercándose un poco más a mi.- Hay algo de lo que me gustaría ocuparme.-

- Ah si? Y de que?- pregunté tomandola entre mis brazos.

- De ti.- Agregó acortando la distancia entre nosotros y besandome con urgencia.

- Es una gran idea.- dije cuando nos separamos un minuto para tomar aire y volví a besarla para disfrutar de mi novia, mientras el tiempo y sus hermanos nos lo permitieran.


	34. Vaya Vaya ¡Vaya!

-Entonces ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- Le pregunte a Leah mientras le acercaba su taza para el desayuno.

-Mmm, bien... Fuimos a cenar a un lugar bastante caro y aparentemente "exclusivo" para que no nos molestaran. Lo cual, fue completamente inútil, ya que minimamente se fotografio cinco veces con distintas personas-

-¿Y te molesto llamar la atención?- A Leah le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-No en realidad. Lo que si me molesto fue la charla absolutamente aburrida con él. Es demasiado egocentrico-

-Y para eso ya estas tu ¿verdad?-

-¡Ey! Que yo no soy egocentrica-

-Lele si te tiraras de tu ego, moririas-

Seguimos hablando de su sita "aburrida" según ella y riendo de sus ocurrencias cuando de repente vimos entrar a Emmett a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estan las hermanas más lindas del mundo? ¿Es un lindo día verdad?-

Intercambiamos miradas con Leah, ya que estaba lloviendo como hacia años que no llovia y el día era lo más lejando a ser "lindo"

-¿Estamos hablando del día en cuanto clima, o en cuanto a tu estado de ánimo?- Le pregunte a mi querido y extraño hermano.

No llego a responder cuando entro Rosalie a la cocina vestida solamente con una de las camisetas de futbol de mi hermano. Al vernos levantadas y desayunando se quedó paralizada en la puerta. Con Leah volvimos a mirarnos, y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes un GRAN DÍA- Dije intentando controlar mis risas

-¡Y EN NUESTRA PROPIA CASA! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es para mi?... Y me retabas por salir a una inofenciva cena- Agregó Leah negando con la cabeza.

Rosalie avanzó por la cocina hasta situarse al lado de mi hermano, a quien golpeó en el brazo y le dijo muy indignada

-¿No era que se levantaban tarde? Dios Emmett ¡En este momento te estoy detestando!-

-Ya osita... No se van a asustar por vernos desayunar juntos-

-¡Osita!- Exclame sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando -Okay, creo que esto ya fue suficiente por el desayuno. Vámonos Lele antes de quedar dañadas de por vida-

-¡Vámos Bells! Hoy escuché cuando Edward se iba temprano ¿No lo invitaste a desayunar? Muy malos modales de tu parte-

-¡Eso es distinto! Nosotros ya estabamos saliendo y todos saben que estamos juntos, aunque... Pensandolo bien, lo de ustedes era cronica de una muerte anunciada-

-¿Tan evidente era?- Preguntó Rosalie dirijiendose a nosotras por primera vez.

-Hasta para mi. Y no ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad- Agregó Leah

Después de haber tenido este desayuno "tan agradable", bueno tampoco fue desagradable, solo un poco sorpresivo, pasé el resto del día corrigiendo exámenes y preparando distintas actividades para mis clases.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de la misma forma. Ahora, no solamente Leah vivia con nosotros, si no que Rosalie se había instalado practicamente en casa.

-Es como te digo Al, en menos de una semana el número de habitantes de mi casa se multiplicó. No es que no este acostumbrada a vivir con gente, pero esta gente es MUY especial.-

-Si, Jasper me comentó que Rose casi ni pasaba por su casa. Hay que admitir algo, fueron los que más tardaron, pero son los que más rápido van...-

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre Jasper y tu? ¿También te mudaste a su casa?-

-¡Claro que no Bella! Jasper no es ni como Emmett ni como Edward-

-¿No es como Emmett ni como Edward? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Emmett tardó en admitir lo que le pasaba con Rosalie... Mucho. En parte porque no le gusta estar "atado" a nadie y en parte, porque sabe que clase de persona es Rosalie, lo cual lo hizo muy inseguro. Pero era **obvio **que conociendo a ambos una vez que estuvieran juntos no levantarian el pie del acelerador.-

-Buen punto ¿Y por Ed?-

-Mi hermano es, perdón era un completo idiota. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos lo arruino por su miedo al compromiso. Después del golpe en la cabeza se le acomodaron las cosas, pero se transformo en una persona insegura, sobretodo después de enterarse lo que paso entre ustedes.-

-Eso también es verdad. A veces me sorprende darme cuenta que yo soy la segura de la relación, ¿en que momento paso eso?-

-En el momento en el que te diste cuenta que podías vivir sin mi hermano-

-Al, no estoy tan segura de eso, creo que esta demostrado que prefiero lastimarme antes de estar más tiempo separada de él-

-No Bella. Si hoy Edward hiciera lo mismo, sabrías exactamente lo que tienes que hacer-

-¿Antes o después de castrarlo?- Pregunte riendo.

-Antes, durante y después. No te digo que no sufririas, pero ahora sabes que puedes vivir sin él y seguir siendo la gran persona que eres, solo por ti misma. Edward es un valor agregado en tu vida, pero no el centro-

-¡Wow! ¿Quien eres y donde esta mi amiga? Evidentemente Jasper te esta haciendo bien. Lo que nos trae de nuevo a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan distinto?-

-¿Sabes que soy la primer novia "formal" de Jasper?-

-¿De verdad?- Quien lo hubiera dicho, creí que siendo amigo del viejo Edward no del nuevo, sería otro mujeriego más-

-Si, por eso fue que tuve que encararlo yo. El pobre no tenía ni idea. No es que yo tuviese mucha, él también es mi primer novio "formal", lo cual es algo patetico teniendo la edad que tengo, y eso es lo que lo hace especial. Todas las cosas que vivimos, que hacemos o proyectamos, las vivimos por primera vez, pensando a largo plazo. Por eso no vamos ni rápido ni lento... Vamos juntos a la par-

-Después la cursi soy yo- Sonreí y abrace a mi amiga -Me encanta verte así , feliz, proyectando y sobretodo saber que te quedas aqui y que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo voy a disfrutar de nuestra felicidad juntas- Sonrei.


	35. Prueba ¿Piloto?

Después de dos meses viviendo con mis hermanos, con Rosalie y ocasionalmente con Alice y Jasper, sumandole que Edward pasaba muchos días en casa colapse.

-¡No lo soporto más!- Dije entrando a la casa de mi novio y tirandome en el sillón - Vivo con una mezcla de conejos y una adolescente intentando ser adulta ¡Parecen criados por lobos! Voy a explotar- Dije sin parar para respirar, mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado-

-Ya cariño, ¿tanto así?-

-¡Si! Y a veces peor. No tenía idea que Emmett fuese tan, tan... Pasional-

-¿No estas exagerando?-

-Edward ¿¡No los escuchaste!? Algo esta mal en mi hermano y lo peor es que encontro a alguien que esta tan mal como él. No me malinterprentes, los quiero y soy feliz con su felicidad, pero mi salud mental esta en peligro-

-Veo tu punto, ¿Y que pasa con Leah?- La relación entre Edward y mi hermana había mejorado desde una vez en la que le presto su auto para salir con uno de sus tantos pretendientes. Realmente Edward se esforzaba porque no me dejaba conducir ni a mi.

-Lo de Leah en cierta forma es aún peor-

-¿Peor? ¿En que sentido Bells?-

-¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black?-

-Cómo para no recordarlo- Dijo a regañadientes

-Bueno, resulta que Leah esta algo... Loca por él. Al principio Jacob ponía distancia, al principio. Creo que en parte, era porque temía de Emmett y porque la veía como una niña. Peor ahora que Emmett ni siquiera tiene tiempo para celarnos, y mi hermanita cada vez parece menos una niña comenzaron a salir... "Amistosamente"-

-¿Y eso te molesta por que...?- Preguntó Edward furnciendo el ceño- ¿Estas celosa?-

Puse los ojos en blanco, suspire, lo mire y le dije -¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? Por Dios hombre...-

-¡Bueno, puede ser! Siempre lo quisiste mucho-

-También quiero a Jasper, pero no me da celos que este con Alice-

-Pero es distinto porque...-

-¡Basta Edward, por Dios! ¿Puedo seguir contandote o vas a seguir diciendo estupideces? Además, la celosa insegura soy yo. Dejame vivir mi rol en paz-

-Perdón, tienes razón, todavía no me acostumbro a estas actitudes mias- Sonrió tomandome la mano -¿Y que pasa entre Leah y Jacob?-

-Creo que estan saliendo. Ayer la encontre revisando entre mi ropa, cuando le pregunté que estaba buscando me respondio que estaba buscando algo decente para su cita ya que su ropa todavía era bastante de niña. Más tarde cuando llegó Jacob, y al ver que Emmett no iba a decir nada me tuve que poner en plan de hermana mayor protectora y tuve "la charla" con él-

-¿La charla?- Preguntó Edward levantanto la ceja- ¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Lo clásico "¿Que quieres con mi hermana? ¿A donde la vas a llevar? ¿Entiendes que tiene ocho años menos que tu? Te quiero pero tendré que asesinarte si le tocas un pelo fuera de lugar" Y esas cosas. Lo cual sería más fácil si fuese un mocoso desconocido, pero cuando es un amigo tuyo, es una verdadera patada en el trasero-

-¿Y Jake como lo tomo?-

-¿Jake?-

-Bueno, Jacob, si va a ser parte de la familia es mejor que me caiga bien-

Me levante de golpe del sillón y lo mire con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza -¿PARTE DE LA FAMILIA? La única manera de que sea parte de la familia es casandose con Emmett- Edward estallo en carcajadas.

-Se le vería muy lindo a Emmett con un traje de novia, por favor, si se casan dejame entregarlo en el altar-

-Ya Edward ¡Basta! ¿Podemos hablar como adultos por cinco minutos? Estoy todo el día con adolescentes y mi casa es un anexo con el instituto ¿En que momento me converti en adulta?- Edward me tomo la mano y me hizo sentar a su lado mientras masajeaba mis hombros

-Bells ¿te das cuenta que desde hace casi ocho meses tu vidaesta sobre un subi-baja emocional? Primero todo lo que paso con mi accidente, nuestro re-encuentro y finalmente la estabilidad que encontramos hoy. Pero antes de eso, tu mudanza con Emmett. Primero a Seattle y después a Washington, tu trabajo, la llegada de Leah y ahora las respectivas parejas de tus hermanos. Es mucho-

-Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre que hacer para calmar tantas tensiones-

-A ti no, pero a mi si- Me abrazó apoyando mi espalda en su pecho y me dijo al oido -Mudate conmigo- Me quede helada. ¿Mudarme con él? Al principio de todo ese había sido el plan, pero en esta segunda vuelta, todavía no estaba muy seguro.

-Piensalo Bells, aquí estamos solos tu y yo, nadie nos molesta, tenemos intimidad y lo mejor es que podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo que querramos. Puede parecer apresurado, pero nos conocemos desde hace años y estuvimos juntos lo suficiente para saber que nos queremos lo suficiente-

-Si... En eso tienes razón, pero no se si será una buena idea que me mude-

-¿Por que...?-

-Porque estoy acostumbrada a vivir con mi hermano, a marcar mi ritmo y porque no se si podrías acostumbrarte a vivir conmigo-

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? Te dire que, vamos a hacer esto... Quedate una semana, probemos y si la cosa no va siempre podes volver a tu casa-

-¿Algo así como una prueba piloto?- Pregunte meditandolo por un momento.

-Si podemos decirle así. Trae ropa como para una semana, si superamos la primer semana, trae ropa como para otra y así vamos viendo-

-¿Sin presiones?-

-Sin presiones-

Y llevamos dos meses de prueba piloto. Al principio la convivencia fue un poco... Extraña, pero a medida que pasaron los días, empezamos a coordinar nuestros tiempos, gustos y hasta nuestros horarios de trabajo.

Al principio a Emmett no le gusto y Leah no quería que la deje sola con el señor y la señora Conejo. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ignore e hice lo que quise.

Estaba feliz.

Un sábado por la mañana mientras desayunabamos sonó el timbre. Edward fue a atender pensando que eran Jasper y Alice. Me puse a levantar las tazas hasta que escuché la inconfundible voz de mi padre. Deje todo y salí corriendo hacia la sala.

Y allí parados con cara de pocos amigos estaban mis padres.

-Es increible que llegamos de sorpresa a visitarlos tu casa y nos enteramos por tu hermanita que estas viviendo con... Él- Dijo Charlie mirandolo a Edward seriamente.

-¡Hola papá! ¡Sue! Qué felicidad verlos.

-Isabella a mi también me agrada verte, a ti también Edward- Agregó mi padre luego de abrazarme y tenderle la mano a Edward -Pero no podías contarnos que te habías ido de la casa de Emmett-

-¿Entonces lo que te molesta NO es que me haya mudado con Edward? ¿Si no que no te haya contado nada?

-Un poco de ambas- Contesto

-Ya Charlie. Venimos a visitar a nuestros niños, que por cierto son mayores y saben lo que hacen. No a controlarlos, al menos no a los mayores- Agregó Sue mientras me tomaba de la mano. -Qué hermoso departamento tienen chicos-

-Gracias Sue- Contesto Edward. -Pasen y sientense, ya les traigo algo para tomar ¿Café, té... Algo más fuerte?-

-Un café estaría bien para ambos- Respondio Sue.

-Exelente ya se los traigo- Dijo Edward yendose a la cocina para darme un poco de intimidad con mis padres-

-¿Versión larga, o versión corta?- Pregunté.

-Versión convincente- Respondió mi padre.

-Si pasaron por casa, se dieron cuenta que Emmett no esta solo.-

-Si, nos presentó a Rosalie. Es una chica muy agradable- Respondió Sue.

-Bien, vivir con Emmett, Rosalie y Leah se me hacía dificil. No tenía privacidad, tranquilidad y tampoco podía disfrutar mi noviazgo en paz. Por lo que con Ed decidimos hacer una prueba y vivir juntos durante una semana. Que lleva dos meses.-

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- Pregunto mi padre.

-Porque te conozco, sabía que no te iba a gustar la idea, y aún no estaba seguro si esto iba a ser permanente. Y no se lo conté a Sue tampoco, porque le iba a pedir que te lo oculte, y eso iba a hacer que se enfaden ambos.-

-¿Eres feliz hija?-

-Lo soy-

-Eso me basta... Por ahora-

Edward sirvió el café mientras hablabamos con mis padres. Mi hermano Seth se había quedado en la casa de Emmett, mis padres que quedarían allí.

Quedamos para cenar todos juntos esta noche en casa e invitariamos a los Cullen. Jasper incluido, para tener una cena familiar.

Antes de irse a casa de Emmett, mi padre tuvo una pequeña charla con Ed, con Sue y conmigo de testigos. En la que le recordó que yo era su hija amada y que él todavía tenía permiso para usar armas. A lo que Edward le respondió muy solemnemente:

-Esta en mis planes cuidarla y respetarla como sé que no lo hice antes. No tengo palabras para disculparme por mi comportamiento, pero quiero que sepa que esta en libertad de usarla en mi contra si vuelvo a arruinar todo.-

Aparentemente mi padre quedó conforme con la respuesta, ya que nos abrazó a los dos y nos despedimos hasta la noche.

Una vez que se fueron, Edward me abrazó y me dijo:

-Creo que lo peor ya paso-

-No, lo peor va a ser cuando anuncie mi embarazo.-


End file.
